Lola Bunny & The Seven Looney Tunes
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Parody of Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs. Lola Bunny runs away from her evil stepmother, Queen Hazel, & enters the home of 7 an a half Looney Tunes? Each of them is different in personality & so forth? Can they help Lola out to be united with her love, Bugs Bunny, & what schemes can Hazel pull to become the fairest in the land? It's the Looney Tunes adventure you won't wanna miss?
1. Chapter 01 The Fairest One Of All

Author's Note: Greetings to many fans out there, all my loyal followers and viewers alike, let me welcome you all to this new story of mine. For you see, the "King Of VISIONS" has taken notice of many old fans of the Snow White series becoming active, most likely from the new hit movie 'Snow White & The Huntsman' film? But while that movie is interesting, nothing beats the classic, and what better way to make it then, with the **ENVISION** of combining it with LOONEY TUNES THEME! Yes, from the very Author that brought you 'Lolalan', and boy is it still a favorite among many from seeing how many visitors wanna see it, then get your taste buds ready for the next best thing? You'll **VISUALIZE** a story that takes from an old Disney Classic film, add a little Loony Tunes style theme, and "walla", a story to make you laugh until the cows come home? Plus, like the other story, some characters are cast to appear while following new addictions to the plot. So, without further ado, I now present for all fans to enjoy, a Snow White tale like never before...seriously, it's gonna be that good...?

Lola Bunny & The Seven Looney Tunes (A Looney Tunes Story of Snow White)

Snow White - Lola Bunny

Snow White's animal friends: Mac & Tosh Gopher, Henry Hawk, Hippety Hopper (a kangaroo), Hubie and Bertie (two mice of one brown fur and the other grey fur), and Sniffles (a lone sad mouse)

The Prince - Bugs Bunny

Evil Queen - Witch Hazel (As her young beautiful self from Duck Dodgers In The 24 and a One-Half Century in the beginning before transforming into her true character!)

Evil Queen's vultures: Tasmanian "Taz" Devil and Beaky Buzzard

The Magic Mirror - Marvin the Martian

Humbert the Huntsman - Elmer Fudd

Seven Dwarfs:

Doc - Porky Pig

Grumpy - Daffy Duck

Happy - Foghorn Leghorn

Sleepy - Wile E. Coyote

Bashful - Pepe Le Pew

Sneezy - Sylvester the Cat plus with Tweety Bird

Doopy - Road Runner (He can only make "Beep Beep" sounds, so he'll cast as the not talk much character)

A background of brown and white shaped diamond patterns are seen in the surroundings while titles are appearing with some musical theme added to the mix.

**A VISION-KING Feature Production**

Now the words changed to the title of this story! "Ahhhh!" A chorus group is echoing this part for the dramatic effect.

**Lola Bunny & The Seven Looney Tunes**

Soon the scenery of words, changes to more title logos of who made the story.

**Adapted from: **

_Grimms' Fairy Tales and the actual Disney version"_

**Technicolor**

Suddenly, some special notes are listened afterwards to leave off a message to the abidance.

_**My sincere appreciation to the members of my staff whose loyalty and creative endeavor made possible this production. Watt Disney Also gratitude for the Author For ReCreating This Story In A New Mix.**_

Soon the scenery of the notes, changes to show the next group of folks responsible for this work.

**Supervising Director: **VISION-KING

**Sequence Directors**

VISION-KING Group

**Supervising Animators**

Same Group

Next came the title logos of the next group of people that work on this story.

**Story Adaptation**

Same Group

**Character Designers**

Same Group

**Original Music: **

Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline and Paul Smith

Soon after them, came those that did the next work with the same background like before.

**Art Directors**

VISION-KING Group

**"Backgrounds**

Same Group

Now came up the last group we'll see!

**"Animators **

Same Group (Of course)

Now the introduction is done and now the story can begin.

**Chapter 01: The Fairest One Of All**

We see a book on a table, and on the front is label with the title "Lola Bunny & The Seven Looney Tunes" on it! The book's front page begins to open itself, as we find the first chapter of this story, just before it lays printed words that appear. However, these words will instead be read out to you by a mysterious narrator?

_ONCE UPON A TIME_

_There lived a lovely little Princess named Lola Bunny, the Snowy White-Brown Bunny some had called her._

_Her vain and wicked Stepmother, the Queen, Hazel, feared that someday, Lola Bunny's beauty would surpass her own._

_So she dressed the little Princess in rags and forced her to work as a Scullery Maid._

The book then turn it's page to reveal another page story, as the words are written, here's what they say!

_EVERY DAY, the vain Queen Hazel consulted her Magic Mirror named Marvin, the Martian. "Magic Mirror, Marvin on the Wall, Who is the fairest one of all?"_

_..and as long as the Martian, Marvin, in the Mirror answered with this to say. "You are the fairest one of all." Lola Bunny was safe from Queen Hazel's cruel jealousy._

Soon the scenery of the book's page goes dark, as something else begins to happen?

The castle on the top of a mountain, is where the once proud royal family lived at has seen better days, but ever since the death of the king and then Queen Hazel's came into power, things has gotten very worst indeed. As we zoom pass the small towns below the castle and go closer to the palace, we come across a small window in the high spot of the building. For now we see, within a chamber room, an evil woman is going up to a large mirror that is hanging on the wall. She is a girl with black hair with one curling up top of her head, black eyes, wears a dark dress with purple lines crossing in the middle of it, a dark cape, a purple tiara, and black slippers. Her name is Queen Hazel, the evil queen and Lola Bunny's wicked stepmother.

"Slave…in the magic mirror!" Hazel spoke in a mystic tone out while waving her arms out to call the being within the mirror! As she see's her reflection, she speaks more while crossing her arms. "Come from the farthest space…." As she continues to call the spirit who lives in the mirror itself, she opens her arms out to raise them up, as she made this call from the gusting winds blowing against her cape. "Through wind and darkness…I summon thee!" As the strange weather becomes more harsher by the minute, she let out a final demand of her calling! "Speak!" Soon the mirror flashes a bit of lightning before suddenly sounded in flames. "Let me see thy face!" Queen Hazel demanded of the being within the mirror?

It wasn't long until an imagine appeared after the flames died down to reveal the figure in the mirror itself. The being in the mirror was of a man, well not much a man, but close, he was a Martian with a black bowling ball head alien with a red toto, as some would point out while wearing a green pair of sneaks and a helmet, but has no mouth, yet can still speak. His name was Marvin, the Martian and at the moment, the being within the mirror that foresees things as they are for others to know!

However, the spirit in the mirror was currently reflexing his aching' shoulders, as they were giving him cramps. "Urrrrgghhh….this being in the mirror gag is dreadfully boring? Honestly…sometimes, I just get so….'angry', remembering that FIEND who imprisoned ME…Doctor Woe? I could just…." While Marvin was ranting out, someone was watching and waiting patiently for this comedy to end, guess who?

"Gahumh….!" Queen Hazel cough out to get some attention which from doing so, made the Martian turn to yelp with his eyes bugged out at seeing he has company!

"Oh….My Queen?" Marvin yelp in seeing he was called forth for a reason, as he cough his voice before speaking. "Cough….What would thou would like to know, my dear Queen?" Marvin asked as smoke clouds were raising up to make himself in the mirror all the more mysterious to all that see him? "Uaagh, great, while stuck in this mirror, I must speak in some Middle-Age accent?" The Martian groaned to himself in seeing what he's going to be doing from time to time, weather he knows it or not, etc.?

"Magic mirror on the wall, Marvin, the Martian!" Queen Hazel spoke out before she makes herself become a noble sight, as she waves her right arm out on her cape before closing it around herself. "Who IS the fairest one of all?" Afterwards, she stares at the spirit Martian in the mirror with a serious gaze, as if demanding for an answer to her question….AND…to her liking!

Marvin begins to look at the queen and bestly describes what he has to say. "Well my queen, that isn't the first time I've heard of such a question….?" He notice the queen's expression wasn't changing, so he yelps to quickly get answering, and fast before something happens…to him! "But…But…of course! Fame is thy beauty, your majesty!…." He bows as to be polite, the queen smiles at this fine news indeed and was being pleased. Until the Martian in the mirror has his eyes motion around nervously, as if he has more to tell then that! "But…oh…hold….?" As he got himself together, Marvin soon spoke with his envision sight on something else of fair beauty. "I'm getting, yes…Oh…YES! A lovely maid, I see?" If he had a mouth, he smile, but never mind that, as he exclaim in a prideful joy of who he is describing now. "Yes….I DO…see it! Rags can't hide her gentle grace?" Then he shows a frowny expression with his eyes, as he cross his arms around his chest and made a serious remark to finishing his statement. "But a last, as you can plainly understand, your grace. She is more fair then….well….thee?" He shrugged off with his hand scratching his head before waving it off to the queen herself.

Queen Hazel looks upset and is getting furious, as she crossed her arms with her cape covering her, as she snapped. "I see…? Then I already Lash at her!" She stated with her gloomy mood before she snap in demanding of something else from the magic mirror. "Reveal her name, to me!" If she can find out who is more fairing then her, she'll fix it….but not in a good way!

"Hmm….perhaps a description will be better for you, especially since you may even know her?" Marvin, the Martian within the magic mirror replied before coughing a bit to prepare himself to speak in a riddle pattern. "Eyes as green as an emerald, hair as blonde as the shiny sun, and brown fur with a mix of it being as white as the snow. Oh….I must say, for my first time, that poetry wasn't to bad?" That last part was the Martian complimenting himself on his work after he finished his explanation.

Queen Hazel, realizing who Marvin the Martian is referring to, gasp angrily before snorting out the person's name. "Lola Bunny!" Out of anyone in the kingdom, she hated anyone more beautiful then her, even the young princess girl who is her step-daughter.

In the courtyard itself, a girl is cleaning up the scrubbed steps, but she wasn't a person, but a humanoid female rabbit with brown fur and a trail of white mix to her fur's blending color down the middle and her face. She, who has blonde hair going down to her neck which she wears a purple rubber hair band and on both ears like a ponytail, green eyes that showed such innocence. The poor rabbit girl is alway wearing rags. This is Lola Bunny, the one girl whose beauty surpasses even Queen Hazel's own.

Despite the fact that she doesn't look like a princess, the rags did little to hide the girl's beauty. "Hmmmm, hmmmhmm!" Even though she was working on such manual labor with no one to comfort her but the white dove birds, she kept on working while humming a happy tune. "Splaassshhh!" Lola now picks up her bucket, splashes it across the palace stairway and cheerily goes over to a water well while her fellow friendly dove friends are flying beside her. "Hmmm, hmmm-hmmm, hmmmm, hmmmmm, hmmmmm!" She begins to pull on the well's rope line to bring up more water while she hums her little tune. Now there are the same doves that on the front edge of the well, as they watch this, Lola soon takes notice of them after she gets a newly filled bucket of water.

"Wanna know a secret, guys?" Lola asked the doves who nodded happily at the response in liking to know what secret their friend has for them. "You promise not to tell!"The doves nods again, saying they never tell anyone Lola didn't wanna know of it?

Then it wasn't long after for Lola to respond, as the girl begins to sing a majestic melody.

Lola: _**We are standing by a wishing well**_

The doves look into the well when she sang this, puzzled?

_**Make a wish into the well**_

Lola exclaimed out, as she pointed to the well itself, saying what it can do.

_**That's all you have to do**_

Lola finished to say to the doves this much on what they have to do, is make a wish in the well.

_**And if you hear it echoing**_

She puts her left hand to her ear, as if to listen for a sound when leaning close to the well?

_**Your wish will soon come true**_

She replies this gently to the dove birds listening to her song, as she nods to them from right, middle and left line curve formation of the birds.

_**I'm wishing (I'm wishing)**_

Now Lola soon speaks her voice down the well which then echo played her voice back, as she listen for her replied voice while it started the doves to fly off in surprise!

_**For the one I love**_

She gentle spoke to herself, as two doves flew around her head in expressing her thoughts.

_**To find me (to find me)**_

She bends down to speak into the well again, just as another dove lands on the well's edge, only to yelp from the replied echo of Lola's voice.

_**Today (today)**_

Lola speaks into the well again, as two more doves join the other one on the edge of the well, and this time, they didn't flinch from the replying echo this time.

_**I'm hoping (I'm hoping)**_

She sang down into the well, and listen to her echo once more with a smile on her little face.

_**And I'm dreaming of**_

Of course, unknown to Lola who was still singing down into the well, someone is riding a horse behind a castle wall nearby. This someone was a gray fur humanoid rabbit with long ears, buck teeth, whiskers and white fur on his muzzle mouth, belly and feet. He wore a simple prince outfit that was light-gray pants, a blue vested shirt outside his long white sleeve shirt, brown boots, a dangling red cape and wore a classic middle-age's cap with a white feather on the side. This rabbit was none other than Bugs Bunny in secret and prince of his own kingdom. So I know it, you know it, but the cast here don't know it?

_**The nice things (the nice things)**_

Of course, as Bugs Bunny and his horse were passing by, he and his horse heard Lola's singing, including her echoey voice.

_**He'll say (he'll say)**_

Soon the rabbit prince came at the castle walls, wondering where the beautiful singing is coming from?

Repeated act three times: _**Ack-ack-ack, Achhhhh! (Ack-ack-ack, Achhhhh!)**_

As Lola was singing and making lovely echo noises into the well as she listen to them, and then perform it again. Unknown to the female rabbit, Bugs had just about finished climbing up over the castle walls. Upon seeing the maiden, the rabbit prince smiles at her, as Lola is so beautiful and gentle and lovely?

Now both Lola and her echos were singing in complete harmony while the doves watched on.

_**Ack-ack-ack, ack-ack, ack, achhhh!**_

After that, Lola began to sing into the well and waited for it's response after.

_**I'm wishing (I'm wishing)**_

After getting a response from the well, especially after a moving water drip from the other times it echo, the female rabbit continues to sing.

_**For the one I love**_

She sang this to herself, as she tries to picture something she would truly want to find?

_**To find me (To find me)**_

She then sang into the well, and it made the same echo happened again while she listens.

_**Today**_

She sang into the well, waiting for an answer, but the unexpected happen? As the voice was repeated by…Bugs Bunny?

Bugs: _**Today!**_

Lola was startled when someone appears near her (in the reflection) to join in on the song while the doves reflection moved away from the new person's appearance. The girl turns and is startled some more upon seeing Bugs himself.

"Whoa!" Lola said in surprise and alarm, even the doves yelp in surprise to see this happen. "I...Never seen you around here? Who are you?" A stranger has appeared before Lola, what can this possibly mean?

"Hello, milady." Bugs said with a smile, as he removes his cap to gracefully say "hello" to the girl, as any gentleman would do.

"Ohh?" However, Lola, fearing that this stranger may hurt her or such, begins to quickly back away to escape from the well area.

"Um…Did I frighten you?" Bugs asked seeing that this girl thinks he may have come to hurt her, as her doves flew off when she ran and stop to look around! "Wait! Wait a sec, please?" Bugs called out in a pleading manner, as Lola runs to a door leading to the tower where she lives while her dove friends flew up over the castle. "Don't run away?" Now Lola closes the door to keep herself safe in knowing the new rabbit can't get to her now, but oh boy, did this make Bugs rub his head in being puzzled and confused. "Oh boy, yah try and surprise folks, and they take it the wrong way? Was it my breath? Haah?" The rabbit breathed out his breath in his hand, then smelt it, but found nothing worn? "Nope, not the breath, just the usual carrot meals a day?" But while Bugs thought nothing was wrong, he began to ponder what to do about Lola being frighten of him, he surely meant no harm, but she didn't recognize it? "What would be the right approach to assure them yah mean no harm?" As Bugs thought this over, he slapped his forehead while stating this to himself in getting the answer, plain as day. "Duhh! Buddy boy! Yah sing to them, any genius would know that? Whelp, maybe her song she was singing can help ease her worries?" Bugs replied to himself in thinking of an answer to this problem, he'll just sing to the girl.

Then the rabbit pulls out a vile bottle mark 'Vocal Cleaner Mix! The Stuff To Help Clear Your Voice To Sing Beautifully!' on it. It was a spray bottle that once sprayed in someone's mouth, will help their voice sound nice.

"Pisisvhmm-prissvhmmm…" Bugs opened his mouth, spray the stuff in before putting it away to try to practice his song voice. "Me-me-me-me! Lalalalalalaaaahhh…" Bugs started off with a nice little part of his voice on the high middle end. "Lololololollooooww…." The rabbit was now working his way in doing the low verses on his voice before going all high up now. "Ah-ah-ah-ahh-AAAAHHhh…WAaugh-cough-cough-cough? GASP!…CHOKE! MEDIC?" Of course, during which, Bugs was coughing, like something went off wrong in his throat, as he held it to cough out a bit until he was done and feeling alright now from that wild experience?

Then the rabbit looked at the vile bottle, and then finally noticed a tiny yellow add mark at the bottom? Using a magnifying glass, the words came into picture, saying 'WARNING! Perform Voice In A Steady & Slow Act! Any Quick Or Fast Works May Cause A Slight Coughing Problem? P.S. Try To Read This Spot Before Taking The Vile Spray?' on it. So in short, Bugs just wasn't careful and got himself to have a little trouble on his part?

"Hehn, they really shoulda put those warning labels on the bigger pack? Oh well?" Bugs Bunny looked to you audience people in Breaking the Fourth Wall in what he just learned? But then shrug off the feeling, what's done is done, and now his voice is sounding mighty fine.

Now Bugs begins to sing the same song Lola was singing earlier in the hopes to show he means no harm at all to the girl.

Bugs: _**Now that I found you**_

Lola is seen going up from the door to a window to look back outside at the stranger while her dove friends stood on it's edge. As she continues to head upstairs with the doves flying up as well while the male rabbit sings Lola's version of the song.

_**Hear what I have to say.**_

Now Lola is up on her balcony while her doves hide themselves underneath it, as she looks out from behind the balcony's red curtains to listen to this rabbit's singing?

_**One song, I have but one song**_

As Lola listens from behind the curtain, she suddenly begins to calm down from male rabbit singing to her, as she brings out a small smile at hearing his singing voice. The young male rabbit, Bugs, sang from below while waving his arms out to the fare maiden in the balcony.

_**One song, Only for you**_

As Lola listens from inside the tower, she turns to hold herself, Bugs's part of the song was so romantic, it made her almost melt (Not literally, even if she is a toon?), as she blushes. The girl looks at herself while dusting herself off to be getting ready it seems? Even she feels the need to look her best when presenting herself to someone she appears to…have feelings for?

_**One heart...**_

As she was getting her hair fix, she turns to the direction outside the balcony.

_**Tenderly beating**_

Lola now exits from behind the balcony's curtains to step outside to meet the young rabbit stranger, who sings to her.

_**Ever entreating**_

Soon Lola comes out into the balcony, as she is joined by her dove friends on the balcony's edge, as the girl smiles down to the singing male rabbit.

_**Constant and true**_

Bugs takes a lightly step up on the bottom palace stairs, as he sang some more to the girl high in the balcony.

_**One love**_

While Lola is smiling down happily to Bugs, with her dove friends, feeling her wish has come true after all.

_**That has possessed me**_

However, we suddenly move away from the scene while Bugs Bunny's singing was going on, as we go up higher to the other part of the palace? As if something else was catching this attention at the moment, but what?

_**One love**_

We soon find the scene up near the left tower, as from the window with it's open curtains, something was spying on the two rabbits down below….none other then, Queen Hazel herself!

_**Thrilling me through**_

It's clear that Queen Hazel was spying on the scene in anger and jealously. Bad enough her stepdaughter surpasses her beauty, but now Lola also has an admirer? In anger and disgust, the evil queen closes the curtains of the window she's looking through, not wanting to see anymore.

_**One song**_

Bugs continued to sing from below the stairs, as he slowly moves closer to the beautiful rabbit maiden he looks up to.

_**My heart keeps singing**_

Bugs holds his chest with one hand, as to represent his heart is singing out on it's own towards where Lola is at.

_**Of one love**_

While Bugs Bunny sings, Lola smiles, as she takes one dove in her hand, kiss it's beak before she gently wanted it to fly down below where the male rabbit was.

_**Only for you**_

Soon the dove lands on the rabbit prince's hand and surprisingly, blushes before delivering the girl's kiss to him by flying to his cheeks. And just as the instruments were taking over to finish playing the lovely melody when the male rabbit was done singing.

"Well now, I can tell by that expression, that the lovely maiden, has return my affection in the same way?" Bugs Bunny quoted in now seeing that it would appear everything went alright after all in getting Lola to like him.

Bugs smirks a bit while he see's the messaged dove flying off before looking up at Lola, who smiles lovingly at him before going back into her room via behind the curtains. Looks like things will turn out fine for her after all, she has someone that admires her kind, gentle, and beauty as the eye can see. Seeing the rabbit girl for who she really is by her gentle actions, who's to say nothing can ruin this wonderful time…where two creatures are in love?

**VISION NOTE:** Now for many that seen the Duck Dodgers Of The Twenty-Fourth & One-Half Century TV Series, in 'M.M.O.R.P.D.' episode, Witch Hazel was seen as a beautiful princess (hint: on the very end, at the least, trust me). So who better to play the role of the evil queen, then the known witch from the Looney Tunes universe?

Also, as a bonus, the Magic Mirror is played by Marvin The Martian, and he has a story of being trapped in the magic mirror as a spirit to always tell the owners whatever he sees? But since this is a Looney Tunes Version, he'll have a 'special' role to play that differs this work from previous Snow White Fanfiction stories, trust me. I know juicy ideas to make a story interesting, so keep your eyes set here.

Another fact, the Mad Scientist seen in 'Water, Water Every Hare' was called Dr. Woe from 'Enemy Yours' from the Duck Dodgers TV Series, as the latter was the first time he was given a name.

An added comical scene of the classic spray bottle vile used to help clear one's voice before singing is a well known fact seen in many cartoons, especially in Looney Tune series.

Well this was a nice little start for a story, a **VISION** of a key moment, don't you think? And just think, this here is just the beginning, the VISION-KING still has many more surprises awaiting for us in the next chapter? Yes, for in the next chapter, Queen Hazel brings forth a hunter to 'do in' the kind-hearted, princess Lola, or does he? Along the way, Lola fleas the scene, lost within the woods, but soon stumbles across some forest creatures that live there? What can of **IN-VISIONED** moments will we see happen from one part to another, well...that's the beauty of waiting for the next chapter to be posted, correct? So until then, stick close by, and you might be surprise 'when' the next chapter may appear? Til then, enjoy this little work and imagine what awaits for this story's adventure...cause I know I can't wait for it neither? But, we all have to make do, now don't we?


	2. Chapter 02 Lola Escapes The Scene

**Author Note: **Greetings to all my loyal viewers and followers, and such. Time for a special surprise, as I've decided to post the next chapter of this story today, for all to **ENVISION** it the next moment? Yes, the "King of VISIONS" knows this means now Kingdom Hearts, but by next week, things will go back to how they were. So till then, **VISUALIZE** the next great works before you, cause it's about to get more intensively interesting? Wel, in one moment, but not the really big stuff, but it'll still be funny? Just watch and then you'll see what I mean?

**Chapter 02: Lola Escapes The Scene**

At this moment, Queen Hazel sits on her throne in the throne room, talking to someone she just summoned a few hours ago. She is speaking to a bald man wearing hunter clothes which are brown and baggy, wore a long hat, but had it of when in front of his queen and carried a gun strapped around his waist. His name is Elmer Fudd, a hunter who hunts for animals, but why he is here, that answer shall soon be explained…?

"Take her far into the forest" Queen Hazel suggested to the hunter with a wave of her arm to command him. "Find some secluded place..." She made a thought as to where he is to go, someplace where no one is around? "Where she can pick wild flowers?" She simply waved off the thought, as if trying to sound blissful, when in truth, it's a false act.

"Yes, your wajesty, I…Elmer Fudd, shall do so." Elmer nods his head while he bows from replying to the request while he holds his one hand against his gun.

"And take your gun, for special "hunting" orders you shall receive!" Queen Hazel order out to the hunter, and from hearing this, just what his reaction was of that mere statement.

"Ohhh, goody, I'll get to be hunting'? Ahahahahah!" Elmer Fudd laughed off in a goofy manner, he enjoys hunting since that's who he is. Then a puzzling thought came to him which left him confused, so he asked the question? "But…what am I gonna hunt, your wajesty?" Even Elmer Fudd himself needs details on what he's hunting for while also taking Lola Bunny somewhere, boy, having to do two jobs is tricky?

"I'm getting there, but let me finish the task mission at hand!" The queen snapped to the hunter to let her finish before he would miss the chance of what she had to say. "My step daughter, Lola Bunny…." Hazel stated to the hunter, as she continues where she left off with a very dry emotion expression. "And there, my fateful huntsman…" She was saying with an evil stare that may send shivers down one's back while she tapped her fingers on her thrown. She begins to lower herself forward before giving these final orders out! "You…will…KILL HER!" She gaze at Elmer Fudd with her hating gaze, as if wanting this task to be done the most without fail.

"Right! Kill the rabbit, kill the rabbit I shall, I…." As Elmer Fudd was repeating his words while pointing his gun at his next target, but then something made him have second thoughts from the queen's last commandment? "Duagh…wah-wah, wait a second?" He looked at Queen Hazel, as Elmer replied bluffed at such a demanding request even from him? "But your wajestry, you mean the little rabbit princess? But I could never….?" It's true, Elmer Fudd is a great hunter, but to kill the rabbit tat's Lola Bunny, a very nice ands sweet girl…why, that's almost more then even he could stand?

"SILENCE!" Queen Hazel snap in a whisper tone, as she stood from her thrown with her right arm raised up demanding the silence from her fury. "You know the penalty if you fail!" She wave her index finger while showing her angry face before pointing to the hunter, Elmer Fudd, of the alternative if he should fail in his task.

"Yes….your wajestry?" Fudd nodded sadly while signing, now he's been given a terrible task to carry out, even for him, this is one prey of hunting…..he might not enjoy?

It was all becoming crystal clear that Queen Hazel knew that killing Lola herself would be too risky, since the people of the kingdom love the princess and would suspect their queen immediately. So perhaps if someone else that no one would suspect did the task, namely Elmer Fudd, that would not be lead back to her. Especially, when she has ties to and ways to 'force' people like Elmer Fudd to do the dirty work unless they dare to face her wrath which let's say….even foolish people choose never to go there?

"But….to make undoubtingly sure…." Queen Hazel dryly stated with her evil gaze not leaving the poor tasked hunters sight, she begins to give this command order to him. "You…Do….NOT…Fail!" She snaps with her big eyes daggering at Elmer before lowing them to still gaze at her hired hunter. Queen Hazel holds out a box from nowhere, one that has a sword piercing a heart to keep it locked before she explains this. "Bring back, the little rabbit girl's…Heart?….In….This!" She shows the box in front of Elmer Fudd, the evil queen wants proof of her own stepdaughter has been killed. Once that task has been done, no one will challenge Hazel's beauty ever again especially if Lola Bunny is…..long gone….of being alive?

It was midday, as Lola Bunny goes out from the place that Elmer Fudd was ordered by Queen Hazel to take her to on assignment. The girl was allowed to wear her usual clothes besides the dumb rags which she was forced to wear. "Lada, ladada, dah, ah…ahhh, ahhh!" Lola was humming a familiar tune while she is now wearing a yellow long dress, blue vest shirt with puff shoulder sleeves, and wore a red hooded cape around her neck. Elmer Fudd watches her actions nearby from behind the trees with his mule steed eating the grass? "One song, I have but one song!" Lola was picking flowers while singing the song Bugs Bunny sang to her not so long ago. The girl is hoping that someday, she and the disguised prince will see each other, Lola really hope so. "Lala, ladadadeeeh!" As she picks some flowers from one flower field before standing up and feeling the breath of the wind against herself. "Ladaahhh, lahh, dadadeeedahh…lalahhh, lalalaahh!" As she goes over to pick up another field of flowers, she soon hears a small chirping sound?

"Tweehhh, tweehh, Tweeehhhh!" It was a little bird on a rock nearby, lost and worried to which, his cries got Lola's attention. "Tweeehhh, tweehhh?" This much made Lola put down her collective flower batch on the ground and goes over to the worried bird.

"Hello there, little guy?" Lola gently spoke, as she overshadows the nervous bird before her, like a stranger.

"Tweehh, tweeh?" The small bird nervously replied, as he backs away before Lola scoops the little guy in her open palm hands.

"What's the matter?" Lola asked sweetly to the little creature of what the problem might be while the bird was in her hands?

"Tweeh, tweeeh?" The little bird made some "tweaks" to the rabbit girl to say about his problem.

"Where are your mamma and papa, little guy?" Lola asked with concern caution of feeling, as she looks around for the little bird's folks?

"Tweeh, tweeeh?" The little bird sadly looks down in depression from unable to answer that question while it shook his head "no" in response.

"Why,….I believe you must be lost? How horrible?" Lola looks down in concern for the poor little bird, feeling sad that it was lost and unable to find out where it's folks where?

"Tweeh-tweeh-tweeh, tweeh, tweeh, tweeh!" The bird started to cry, but then Lola tries to pet him to ease his worry and sorrow.

"Please don't cry?" Meanwhile, at this moment of Lola's conversation to the lost little bird, Elmer Fudd looks around with a stern expression, seeing no one else is around them?

"Tweeeh, tweeh?" The little bird was sadly speaking up to Lola, as if saying it couldn't do it or something like that?

"Come on now, perk up now, little guy?" Lola said to the little guy on her fingers and wave her free hand's fingers to straighten the little bird up while helping to cheer him up.

"Tweeh, tweeh?" The little bird made another "tweak" sound, as if asking if it should even cheer up or not?

"Come on, can you smile for me? Pretty please?" Lola asked nicely, as she leans closer to gently ask the little thing to smile for her with her sincere looking eyes.

"Tweeh, tweeh, Tweeeh!" The bird replies with it's little smile, feeling Lola's company is finally starting to cheer the little guy up now and remove his sorrows.

"Gahahaha, that's better? You see, smiling is better." As Lola said this while laughing at the bird's recovering feelings, Elmer Fudd now gets his gun rifle out, and slowly approaches the unexacting rabbit princess? "I'm sure your mommy and daddy's presence can't be far? They must be looking for you, as you are of them?" Lola said to the little bird to give hope, then suddenly, more bird calls were heard above her head.

"Twregurahhh…Tweek…Tweek!" At that sound of voice or voices, the young rabbit princess looks up, spotting some birds in the air, no doubt the mother and father of the lost bird below that's with Lola?

"There they are, see, what I tell yah?" Lola gentle says as she points upward to explain where the little bird should look, and it did, by looking up to find it's missing folks.

Soon Elmer Fudd slowly begins to ever get closer to Lola, with his eyes and face expression not disappearing or changing one bit as he plans to do…what the evil queen demands.

"Can you fly?" Lola asked the little bird if it can fly now, it nods before giving a little peek to the kind rabbit girl. "Good-bye." She waves her arm up, as the bird now fly up to join it's folks at last while Lola waves good-bye to it still. "Good-bye now!" Lola repeated once more, happy to see that she help a gentle creature return to it's family.

However Lola notice a shadow going over her and turns around, gasping to see Elmer Fudd aiming at her with his gun rifle.

"WAaahhhh!" She screams in fright, as the hunter aims his gun right at her, ready to kill! And she held up her arms, fearing the worst even when it would do her no good!

It looks like Lola was done for, but Elmer's shaking rifle in his hand had stop and then suddenly…..he drops his weapon from his hands? "Owwwwh, I just can't harm a kind rabbit? I just can't do it?" Elmer Fudd covers his eyes with his hands, feeling ashamed and guilty for himself for what he himself was about to do while his prey did not see what was going on? "Forgive me?" He gets on his knees while Lola kept her arms held in fear, but the hunter lightly tugs her dress at her feet to get her attention. "Oh, forgive me, you're highness?" At this plead, even Lola slowly lowers her arms and see's to her surprise, Elmer's guilty pleas? "Forgive me for being such a lousy louse, a stupid fool, an idiotic moron, a terrible, dirty, backstopping, gun pointing, princess harming…." This guy could gone on all day, but that was shortly speeded up?

"Elmer?" Lola snap at him for seeing that he wasn't gonna stop until he was done, which seem's like he did?

"Oop's, sorry, again?…Wahahahah, please forgive me?" Elmer Fudd sheepishly replied on that part of over-doing the blame, but kept on mopping in his guilty sorrow none the less.

Now that Lola is calm, she in concerns asked the question of this hunter's act? "I-I don't understand? Why did you try such a thing in the first place? Shot me out and away from anyone to notice?" She asked with much deep concerns, it's obvious that Elmer Fudd's not the brightest, but somehow was force to kill the princess, but why so?

"She's mad I tell you'wes…MAAAAaaD!" Elmer stated with his feared eyes and he gripped his fist at explaining something to the princess. "She's jeawous, and then some! She'll stop at nothing, not until princess Lola is dead….As in….Crruuuvvvssshhh!" He explains out and waved his arms out in fear while exclaiming his point, even to make a fake slicing of the neck noise that made Lola gasped in seeing what was happening? Someone wanted her to be dead, and from being jealous or something?

"But, but who would do such a thing?" Lola waved out her arms, as to ask who would try to see her dead when she has done no wrong of anything of the sort?

"The qween, your step-mother, Qween Hazel!" Elmer Fudd answered out without delay in giving an answer which caused Lola to gasp while stepping back in shock!

"The queen,…you mean…gulp…my step-mother? Wants….me….dead?" Lola ask in shock and concern to even hold her neck from gulping in what she heard was quite the surprise. She can't believe it, but the concern and fear in Elmer's face confirms it. Queen Hazel definitely wants her own stepdaughter dead and all because of her being jealous of the sweet, rabbit princess?

"Pleawe, you must run, your wabbit highness?" Elmer Fudd pleaded to ask with his feared and scared expression and open wide eyes in what he wants Lola to do. "Run! Run away!" He points to the forest besides him, as if asking for the princess to get away from here, quickly without looking back?

"But I…?" Lola was going to argue, but Elmer Fudd would not hear of it in the least.

"Hide! In the woods? Anywhere is fine!" The hunter exclaimed, as Lola was beginning to slowly move away from the rock she was near with her shocked and fear expression remaining, almost unable to know what to do, but Elmer Fudd kept trying to get her to leave by asking for her to do so. "Never come back, plewse!" Lola looked back and forth from the woods to Elmer with mix concerned feelings, unable to decide if she should stay or go, which one should she choose? "Now go…GO!….GO!" Soon Lola begins to run from her spot and towards the woods while Elmer Fudd kept shouting still!

"RUN!…RUN!…Hide, your wabbitly princess! Never….." Elmer's voice called out, but it was becoming harder to hear, as Lola runs into the dark forest, running straight pass some trees with nothing but fear in her mind, as we soon aren't able to hear Elmer Fudd's voice anymore? The whole place is what many would say is dark and spooky, even when Lola's trying to get pass through some vines which she yelps, as she pushes pass each one. She rushes out from there, then turns to look up and yelps from bright yellow eyes from an owl which roars at her?

"RRrroooaaarrrrhhh!" The owl dives down, just as Lola runs away while covering her head in fear, as the flying beast flew away. But it wasn't long until Lola stops and yelps from many eyes in a shadowy corner which they turn out to be bats that soon fly off pass her? She tries to run some more throughout the trees, but yelps as her dress and cape got caught by some branches which caused her to scream?

"GAAaahhhh! GET OFF! GET OFF! HANDS OFF!" To Lola's wild imagination, the branches look like evil looking claws trying to grab or stop her! She managed to get free but yelp when she lands on a branch bush which after she get's up, gasp as if seeing them as more evil monstrous hands trying to grab her again? She quickly gets away with fear and terror on her face, Lola goes down one path, but turns and yelps at seeing an old tree nearby?

Because of the darkness and fear taking over, the very old tree looks like demon tree with yellow eyes and is opening it's mouth, as if to get the girl with his near raising claws to the roots!

"WAahhaahhhh! FOREST DEMONS!" Lola lets out a scream and hurries herself, but she was doing it backwards, and wasn't watching where she was going! "WAAAAHhhhhhhAAAhhhh!" She soon falls into a web cover pit of a fallen tree which soon looks like a demon's wide mouth open with it's yellow eyes staring what had fallen into it's mouth?

Lola however, manage to grab hold of a vine and was dangling for her scared life, but it wouldn't have mattered, as she soon fell into a creek? "Splaaassshhhh!" When she gets up from within the creek, she looks to see some logs in the river being splashed about, but they some how look almost like they were gators that were diving in and out of the water? As Lola sets herself up, all wet, she soon gasped while letting off a scream?

"WAaahhAAhhh! GATORS?" Because to Lola herself, it looks like the log's broken end looks like a mouth of a gator's jaw, and it coming up to eat her with it's hollow eyes gazing at her?

"Splashh…splash…splasssshh…!" Lola tries to swim out of the creek ,looking more fearful before she's on dry land and begins to run again.

"WHirrraaaahhhhhh!" Suddenly, as Lola was passing by a tree, wind picks up and blows it's arm branch like claws and revealing a scary face beneath it's dying leafy's head of hair?

"Ahhhh…MORE FOREST DEMONS?" That much alone made Lola yelp and tries to go the other way while some leaves are blown to chase after her which she runs for her very life.

The windy leaf storm chases after poor Lola, as she rushes down a pathway which leads to passing more tree's that have scary, horrifying faces with their branch claws out to scare the lost princess?

"WAaahhhaahhh!" After just passing some bats that flew by Lola's sight, she sees more scary looking, demonic trees with glowing yellow eyes and raised branch claws, as if their stare was to spook the poor rabbit? No matter what, it was either a tree demon, evil scary eyes in the shadow of the darkness for each time Lola turns and gasps in horror at the scary sights? She began to twist and turn and see's the same thing, Lola feels so scared, and these creatures are somewhat taunting the poor female rabbit? Everything was going so fast, it was like a blur and all Lola see's is more creatures of the dark forest wanting to hurt her, to get her, to…awww, you know what I'm getting at? "WAAAahhhhh!" Soon Lola made one final scream, as she covers her arms up and falls to the ground, giving up as she lies there? "Gruuuhoowhhh, groohhh, goowhhh?" Now soon afterwards, she begins to sob into the ground without looking, feeling that it's no use and that the princess is trapped in an endless nightmare? An endless nightmare of creatures and ghouls all wanting to get her, she's all alone with no one kind to comfort her?

Fortunately at this time, the whole forest begins to be filled with light, getting rid of the darkness that shrouded everything from sight. The eyes themselves kept their focus on the sobbing Lola, as they seem like nothing scary? Hidden behind a small shadowy corner, were some small gophers and mice, as they slowly come out from hearing this poor princess' sobbing tears in curiosity? Including two gophers by the names of Mac & Tosh Gopher, who were brothers out of their friends to witness this act, puzzled yet interest in this? Behind more of the trees, was more curious animals, such as some small hawks on branches including a brown chicken hawk with a forelock of feathers, one with a yellow beak and speaks in a tough-guy bravado named Henry Hawk. With the other hidden behind branches were kangaroos, including one that was baby grey fur kangaroo named Hippety Hopper, who is good at repeated punches, kicks, juggling, spun, and pouncing on folks when thinking it's a game, but now, he seems interested in Lola's situation? Then crawling from behind some mushrooms were some mice including two mice nearby name Hubie (who is brown fur) and Bertie (who is grey fur) who came up front to see this strange event?

"Gurvvvhh, Gaaahhh, gurrvvoohhmm?" Lola still sobers into the ground, unaware of the new forest creatures slowly coming out to look closely at the lost rabbit with curiosity and concerns?

At that moment, a brown fur mouse with light markings on the face, with a large head which is almost as large as his body also shows an infant-like face to show his look of a child. Has large, baby-like eyes, a small bewhiskered nose, a perpetual smile, his ears grow from his sides of his head and placed so as to hearken more to a human infant. He wore blue sailor cap, a red shirt, blue pants, a yellow scarf, and a tan pair of shoes. His name was Sniffles, a shy mouse, but sometimes a trouble marker by accident? Right now at this moment, was slowly the first to approach the scared rabbit princess with curiously? He comes close, sniffs the girl who still cries without noticing his presence for the moment?

"Gahhh…humphhhh…?" Soon Lola slowly begins to sit up after sensing someone is nearby, uncovers her eyes and see's who is in front of her? "Owwwhhh!" Lola gasped in surprise which caused Sniffles and the other animals to run and hide!

"Quickly! Hide!" Henry Hawk order out, as he and Hippety Hopper jumped over a log back into the forest.

"This way!" Hubie order his pal Bertie to follow him near a log hole before them!

"Yah, yah, sure!" Bertie replied as he went in to hide with his mouse friend in the log.

"I do say, this way, Tosh!" Mac signal his friend to come near a tree where the other gophers are going to hide.

"Right after you, Mac!" Tosh replied as the two goes in to hid inside a hole in the tree's exposed roots!

"Help me, please?" Sniffles called out, as some birds lifted him up and they hide up in a branch, as they tried to blend in?

"Please wait, don't run away!" Lola quickly speaks up to, suggesting they don't have to be afraid of her? At stating this, Sniffles and the birds come out to peek a bit, as Lola goes on. "I wouldn't hurt you, honest!" As the rabbit princess said this in a sincere voice, even the gophers and the other animals of the forest comes out in a concern, but calm down movement to listen to her, sensing she does not mean them any harm at all? Lola looks around, she was only scared, but didn't wanna scare away those that are innocent creatures, as she spoke again in apology. "I'm awfully sorry? I didn't really mean to frighten any of you?" As she said this, even Hubie and Bertie came out from their hiding spot in the log with the grey fur mouse pushing the brown fur mouse's ears apart to watch from a cover view, seeing this girl was being honest to them. "But you don't know what I've been through recently? Running into a dark, spooky forest, seeing things that look…so real?" She states in stating that she was scared because of what's happen to her during this day. Then a small bird with Sniffles riding him, fly down onto a branch, as they listen as Lola said this. "And it was all because I was afraid?" Now she begins to plead with her hands held together, as she soon ask this for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry for all the fuss I've made, I've never gone so deep into this forest on my own?" Soon the bird with Sniffles was join by the other birds, to which the small bird was the same one the princess help before and with it's parents, as Lola asked them this question? "What do you do when things seem to go wrong?" That was some question, if something happens that everything is a mess, what can someone do about it?

"Oh, I think I know! Whisper…whisper…!" Sniffles spoke out before whispering something to the adult birds.

"Tweek, tweek-tweek, TWEEK, TWEEKkhhhhh!" The two parent birds sang a little song which Lola clap her hands at hearing the nice melody.

"Oh, I get it! You sing a little song! That way, things don't seem as bad then?" As she feels better to hear this, singing always helps one calm down on tough times which Lola felt was very good advice.

The three birds looked to each other, as Sniffles nodded to them, as they made another chirpy sound to respond to Lola's answer. "Tweek, tweak, tweak, TWWEEeekh!"

"Ahhhhh, Ah…AHhh, Ahhhh!" Lola sang the little note to the blue birds, as they and Sniffles smiled in seeing this was cheering the girl up more.

"Tweeeheheheh, Tweek, TWeeekkhhh!" The littlest bird sang it's song solo while it's folks watched.

"Ahhhaahhahah, Ahhh, Ahhhhhhh!" Lola once more, repeated the same song with her hands held together, feeling the melody of her voice reach out now.

"TWeeheheeheh, TWeeek, Tweeekkhhhh!" The littlest bird with Sniffles sang again, just as the mouse rider had him begin to fly off the branch to the rabbit girl they're cheering up.

"AHhahahahah, Ahhh, WaaaAHAHAAAAAHHhhhhhhh!" Lola repeated again with this song, even raised her right hand up to allow the little bird to land on her finger, as she starts to sing a bit higher with higher notes?

Now the little bird with Sniffles takes a deep breath, and lets out a sweet singing from inside him.

"Tweet-heheehhe, weeheheheeheh, weeehehheheheheEEEEehhhhh!…" Though he tried it's best, with small success which caused it's parents to nod on it's work till... "WEEEEEehhehhehehhehhhhhh!" That last note on the high note was done so bad, that the parents, even Sniffles cringe a bit from a bad note that was seriously flat?

"Ehhh, I think we need more practice?" Sniffles replied sheepishly, as the little bird he's riding on cringes himself before opening one eye to see how much damage he's caused?

"Gohohohoh!" However for Lola, the rabbit princess giggles from the little bird's best effort which made the him smile. Soon at this moment, Lola begins to sing a little song of her own.

Lola: _**With a smile and a song**_

She sings to the little bird and the mouse riding on it with her sweet ever sounding voice of her cheeriness.

_**Life is just a bright, sunny day**_

As she sings, a male deer is eating grass before some colorful birds comes down and sits on his antlers while they observe the girl singing before them in curiosity?

_**Your cares fade away**_

At that moment, even some small raccoons who were minding their own business by the creek turn when hearing Lola sing, even besides the two on land, the one in the creek heard it too.

_**And your heart is young**_

Even some on land, hiding birds from under a tent like grass came out to hear Lola sing, and the male deer still watched while eating his grass meal when she sang.

"Tweek-tweek-tweek-tweek, tweek-tweek, TWeek!" Even the birds on the deer's antlers sang their little chirpy song to add to the melody Lola was producing.

_**With a smile and a song**_

It wasn't long before some of the animals came out to join Lola's enchanted singing voice, as well as the ones with the girl herself which included Henry Hawk and Hippety Hopper to join in with the princess.

_**All the world seem to waken anew**_

Even as Lola sings, the raccoons smiled and started to go towards her, including the one on a rock in the middle of the creek.

_**Rejoicing with you**_

Soon the rock turns out to be a sleeping turtle, as he hears the singing and is amazed by it's melody? Even the burrowed birds come from their grassy tent to join up and be with the one singing this song, namely Lola.

_**As the song is sung**_

Now a lot of the animals of the forest have gather around Lola, as she sings in front of her new found friends, at this moment, Mac and Tosh slowly begin to approach the girl in curiosity.

_**There's no use in grumbling**_

"Twreeph, twreep-twreeph!" A tweeting sound is heard, just as the two gophers came up to Lola's bended knees that lied across the ground and the duo wagged their tails with joy to be near this lovely singing maiden.

_**When raindrops…. **_

"Twreept, TWRREept!" As Lola prepares to pet the two cheery gophers while she sings with some pause effects in her singing.

_**Come tumbling….**_

"Twreept, Twrepph-TWreept!" Just as Lola was close to petting them gophers, they suddenly zoom outta there, but that didn't effect the girl at all?

_**Remember you're the one**_

Lola turns her head around as she sings, and the two gophers come back and sit in her lap while the princess faces a smiling Hippety Hopper, and the girl playfully rubs her nose into his own.

_**Who can fill the world with sun…shine**_

She waves her index hand to tell the little kangaroo something while it's confused at first? Soon more of the other animals begins to come closer to the rabbit girl, as Lola begins to pet the baby kangaroo who yelps his head down at first, but relaxes and lets the girl gently pet him….much to his comfort of the soft touch.

_**When you smile and you sing**_

Now it was Hubie and Bertie that slowly approach to be with this rabbit girl, feeling comfy around her presence, same with the other animals of the forest.

_**Everything…is in tune and it's spring**_

Soon Lola pets the mice which they yelp at first, but now enjoy the gentle touch, and then Hippety Hopper gentle nods his head agains the female rabbit's open left under arm playfully, wanting to be under her which Lola happily lets him in.

_**And life flows along**_

"Tweek-tweek-tweek-tweek!" The birds sing louder, as more of the small animals come to be with the rabbit girl singing, even the other creatures of the forest soon gather around her.

_**With a smile and a song**_

As Lola sings this last part with the birds chirping ever more and all the animals gather around her. It was at this moment that the song had ended, and now Lola wasn't alone anymore, as she now has friends. And it's all from her gentleness and kindness that even the creatures of the forest can see the good in Lola's heart.

"Bravo…bravo!" Henry Hawk cheers from above with his bird pals chirping for the rabbit girl's singing.

"Ohh I marvel at the performance!" Mac cheered for Lola's performance, he and his kind loved it so much like the rest did.

"Stupendous, even! On-core, I say!" Tosh added to the compliment while he and the other gophers clapped and cheer some more to the girl.

"I really feel quote happy? Thanks to all of you?" Lola resounded down to the animals with a smile, feeling much better off then before earlier. "I'm sure I'll get along somehow?" She claps her hands into a praying for thought moment, asking that she can be alright even when she's on her own now? The animals all gather, including a slow turtle, listens in as Lola speaks out to them. "Everything's going to be alright?" The animals seem concern, but smiled and nodded in Lola's assurance that things will be fine, or so they would think? "But I do need a place to sleep?" Lola said with her concern of worry, for she knew she couldn't return home with her step-mother, Queen Hazal wanting her dead now was out of the question? "Especially when it's around at night?" Lola turns and looks around at the forest creatures for help.

"Well, she can always sleep with us here? We can all share our homes with her, right?" Bertie said an idea from inside a tree hole where he and Hubie were in along with other mice?

"Yah, yah, we do it all the time, just need a big tree, and a big leaf, and some other stuff?" Hubie replied off to say as he and the others nodded "yes" in agreement, thinking that's no problem, or so they thought?

"Whohohho, unfortunately, I can'y sleep in the ground, like you all can?" Lola lightly laugh off from stating she can't sleep outside like the forest animals can, especially those that sleep on or in grounds or trees.

"Woops! Guess she got us there?" Bertie stated out from understanding the girl's point, feeling sheepish for not thinking that far ahead?

"Yah, we didn't think that far?" Hubie replied with a shaking of his head for "no", he and the others didn't go that far into planning about Lola's needs?

"Or even in a tree, the way you guys do?" Lola stated above in the trees where Mac and Tosh were above with Sniffles, as they all were set in a nice hole in the tree, looking down in concern? As the rabbit princess was making some good points of her place to stay were not things to be done in the forest and when it gets cold in the night?

"Oh I say, she's rather right there?" Mac replied a bit surprise, they couldn't get Lola to stay in a tree with her size?

"Oh indeed, she wouldn't fit, and imagine the work of furniture rearrangement?" Tosh stated out the thought that just putting such things in the trees would be a disaster of overweight?

"It wouldn't work out so well?" Sniffles shrugged off his shoulders to reply, they all shook their heads "no" for the subject?

"And I'm sure no nest could even be possibly big enough for me?" Lola sarcastically said when looking up at a bird's nest where Henry Hawk stood near a family of birds with it's mommy and babies looking down at the mentioned statement?

"Drat! And gathering up the materials for such a thing would TAKE too LONG?" Henry Hawk punch his fist into his open palm wing, so much for that plan, now what? They have to find a place that's just right for Lola to stay before it gets dark?

"Maybe you know where I can stay?" Lola points up to the birds, as they looked to each other for though while she asked. "In the woods somewhere? A place that can be a perfect size fit for me to sleep?" To Lola, she's sure that these forest birds have seen a few house structures that can be a good place for someone of her size?

"Tweeth-tweeth-tweeth, TWWeeethhh!" The birds nodded in eager agreement, they do know of such a place. And if that means to help their new friend find a safe place to stay, then so be it.

"Oh yah? 'That' place! I can't believe we forgot about that this whole time till now?" Henry Hawk replied with a light smack to his forehead, now remembering of a place where Lola can sleep?

"You do?" Lola asked hopefully, as she gentle puts her hands on her knees when she asked this possible fact that the birds know a place for her to go to.

"Tweek-tweek-Tweetk-Tweetk, TWeeekkhhh!" The birds replied more cheery, as Lola stands up with her hands held together in pray joy at this news while the animals surrounding her move out of her way so she can stand on her feet.

"Would you please, take me there?" She kindly asked them with her smile, Lola wants to know if the birds she's become friends with can take her to the place they know that she can stay?

"No sweet, come on fellas, lead her the way!" Henry Hawk replied with a smile, as he told his bird friends to help Lola in being the guides to the place in the direction they know how to get to.

"Tweeth-Tweeth-Tweeth-Tweeth, TWWeeethhhh!" Soon the birds come on down and Lola watches with a smile, as they use their beaks to gently grab hold and tug the rabbit girl's cape forward, as she begins to follow where they are pulling her too.

Soon the animals got near an open pathway from the forest, as they wait and watch for Lola to come up to join them.

"Come, come, mustn't be late!" Mac stated for everyone to follow the rest in where they are heading.

Soon Lola comes up and follows behind with a skip-like walk before slowly stopping in front of the others while the birds fly over head to lead the way.

"Yes, quote so?" Tosh replied in agreement with his brother before he and the others follow the girl after she goes first.

Lola and the animals continue to go through more parts of the forest before they start to go over near a river, after going pass a small island with a tiny tree growing form it.

"Yah, yah, we gotta follow!" Hubie said out, as they were jumping on and off the island to follow Lola and the rest.

"Right, mustn't be far behind!" Bertie said out too, as the two mice didn't want to be left behind.

"Ooohh?" Just as Lola ducks under another branch, one caught her cape which she yelps to? "Hehe, my cape got stuck?" She laughed sheepishly in seeing this, as it's been happening to her in the forest a lot lately?

"I got this!" Henry Hawk then comes and get's the rabbit princess's cape undone, as he fly up and Lola happily walks along the path with her friends helping to lead her along the way.

Soon Lola happily dashes up with her happily expression, feeling glad to know that she has such wonderful friends to help her. We now see them going over a hill with Hippety Hopper leading the pack up, as the the gophers and mice were catching up, and so was Lola. The rabbit girl stops on the top to stretch herself in the rays of the sun for a moment!

"Quickly now! The sun's about to set soon?" Sniffles stated out in knowing that day break will be arriving shortly soon, as the girl is done stretching and follows the animals down the steep path of the hill.

The creatures of the forest know where they are taking the Lola to where she can be safe at without a doubt. Looks like things will turn out fine after all once again? But of course, there are still surprises ahead for whatever the spot the Forest animals have as a place for Lola Bunny to stay, might be a surprise from first appearances? But in any cases, Lola will have to handle the task, as she knows she has friends beside her to help her out in these tough times?

**VISION NOTE:** Elmer Fudd appears as the hunter, cause he fits the role of hunter perfectly. And...don't think this marks his 'only' appearance, far from it? I have plans to expand this character's role just like with Marvin the Martian, and trust me, it's an event to change none would wanna miss seeing.

Well I can see that this new action has caught the **VISION** of many viewers here? So for now, the VISION-KING will do as stated, things will go back to how they were sheduled for use to get by? But for now, many can still get ready to **IN-VISION** the next moment of what happens from here? For while Lola and her friends find a cottage to stay, they do a little work around to make it nice and neat? But then we finally meet the 'owners' of the cottage that are away, and for what they're doing at this moment...well, we'll know soon enough? So stick around, cause the events of what's happen here are about to get interesting as far as the mind can see? So until the next time, do ever so enjoy this little work here?


	3. Chapter 03 A Cottage In The Woods

Author Note: Greetings to all viewers and followers of any kind joining us today? For now, the next **ENVISIONED** moment has arrived where we meet more of the cast showing up today, I'll bet you're excited? The 'King Of VISIONS' is pleased to present another fine work for all to see, and as stated, the normal posting of the chapters will go back to their normal routine. But you can still **VISUALIZE** the great events that will appear and come into play that you won't wanna miss? So for now, with everything set, lets see how things go for the gang here, shall we...?

**Chapter 03: A Cottage In The Woods**

A while later, the animals of the forest led Lola to a covered block tree with it's branches from the ground before the mice and gophers had open it up, to an area somewhere in the forest where the girl rabbit looks out to see the bright light just pass it. The rabbit princess looks amazed, as she gets closer to look out and see's before her very eyes, is a cottage of some sort near a small river with a bridge going over it to the main front side.

"Oh, it looks adorable." Lola mentions this out, as she then turns to her animal friends to state this. "Why….Just like a doll's house." Soon she, and the animals slowly got moving out of the branches, though some like a turtle was moving slowly over a log though? Just as Lola goes over the bridge spot and stops to look at the place while her new friends follow her or some go over the river water.

"I say, do hurry old boy!" Mac said to the turtle, as he fell on his bottom after getting over the log a bit clumsily.

"Yes, Yes, mustn't dally!" Tosh said in agreement to the turtle, as he finally starts walking off with them happily.

Now Lola moves up in a frolicking movement up to the place, as she stops in front of it and turns to her followed animal friends, as she smiles to say this to them. "I like it here? It's perfect!" The rabbit princess new that this place could be perfect for her to hide out in.

"Perfect nothing, it's well hidden is what it is!" Henry Hawk spoke out to say to Lola in boosting out that it's without a doubt, the perfect shelter place.

Now Lola goes up to the window to look inside the place for signs of anyone at home? She, along with Hubie & Bertie under her chin, Hippety Hopper on her right side and Sniffles on her left tries to look, but see's dust in the window. Soon the rabbit girl wipes it clean to see better and yelps from what she see's around?

"What, what does she see?" Bertie asked while he and his mouse friend tried to see too of what's going on?

"Yah, yah, what's happening in there? Hmm?" Hubie asked while he, Berite, even Hippety Hopper leans their heads to see from Lola's made clean spot in the window for a better view from their foggy window spots?

Soon Sniffles wipes his end of the window to get a better view while the others look through Lola's end, all with confused expressions on their faces?

"Oh my, it's dark inside there?" Lola turns to tell the rest of her animal friends of what she see's so far, as they all had confused looks to share? She moves around to the door, and tries to make herself look neat by fixing her hair while looking at her animal friends, then started to knock on the door.

"Knock-Knock-Knock!" She waited with her animal friends, but nothing, so she tried again. "Knock-Knock!" Lola and the gang stared at the door puzzled before the girl turn to her friends to say this in confusion?

"Hugh? Guess there's no one home?" Lola shrugged off to reply, what can she do if no one well answer her for a place to stay?

"Ah, no matter, lets just go in! Even if someone was here, we need to get you a place, and a place you're gonna get!" Henry Hawk waved off the feeling, stating they may as well just go in anyhow since they need to help the poor rabbit princess for a place to stay for a while.

Soon the curious Lola opens the door lightly and speaks first for anyone that might still be inside.

"Hello in there?" Lola spoke out politely, as she opens the door a bit more, just as Mac & Toph Gopher along with Sniffles enters before the girl. "If not too much trouble, um…? May I come in?" She opens the door all the way, as she walks in the dark entrance, her friends begin to slowly follow, as she turns and hushes them. "Shush! Let's be very quiet, you guys?" As she begins to look around the place which is dark and unkempt by silent approach.

"Oh I say, hush now, everyone!" Mac Gopher gasped in realizing they need to be quiet when entering without permission.

"Yes, quite right, hush, hush, now!" Toph Gopher replied in agreement and hush the others slowly following from the entrance.

"But…why? Would we get in trouble?" Sniffles asked puzzled now, as he and the others look around in puzzling concerns about this empty place?

"Forget it, lets just sneak about like….well…mice!" Bertie replied off, as a simple matter to handle the situation itself of such talents from the forest creatures.

"Yah, yah, we're good at that." Hubie replied off in agreeing there, as Hippety Hopper and his kangaroo pals were coming in afterwards.

It wasn't long before they have entered and some of them looked worried about entering the place, after all, this is someone else's house and whoever lives here may try to hurt them? But since their new friend, Lola Bunny, doesn't seem worried, the creatures enter the place, though in precaution. Then as the turtle has came up from behind, his smile from rejoicing being with his friendly group turn to worried, as he slowly sneaks about with the raccoon's just just behind him to see what's happening ahead!

Now Lola was looking around, as she and her friends pass a stack of stairs leading up, she yelps when she comes to the next room. "Ohhh!" Of course, that little yelp soon ended up making more trouble then the unsuspecting forest animals ever dreamt of?

"AHhhh? We're under attack! Take Cover Men!" Henry Hawk yelp out in surprise, as he and the animals start to scurry away to find a place to hid while Lola looks down at her finding which seems to be…a chair? At the moment, the turtle was a few feet in before he yelps into his shell from the animals running pass him and out the door.

"Oh my? What a cute little chair?" Lola replies out in her girlish manner before sitting down into a wooden owl made chair all happy like.

The turtle peeks out of his shell, and the ones that ran out the door peek in too, like the kangaroos, raccoons, mice and birds to see if all was okay?

"Oops, false alarm, my bad?" Henry Hawk replied sheepishly, seeing he made such a fuss, and it's just his new friend, the rabbit princess, being surprise by something that caught her attention was all?

"And their's seven chairs around too?" Lola spoke out, just as more of the hiding animals peek out to see if all is safe, like the mice under some brush, pot, and pieces of wood, clearly some thrown over piles of junk? Even the mice and gophers from above in the ceiling's support beams peek out in being curious? "They must be seven little children living here?" Lola exclaimed from suggesting of who may live in this place? She stands up and waves her arms out on the table, as if she seems shock and surprise at what she see's next. "And from the looks of this table here…" The other animals that were hiding on the table under dirty dishes were coming out of hiding like the mice, gophers, and birds. "Seven untidy, meaning those who don't clean up after themselves, children?" From Lola's theory of a guess, whoever lives here is not very keen on keeping things cleaned up.

"Yah, yah, messy too?" Bertie replied out in agreeing with Lola on the part of the place looking filthy.

"Yep, not very hygiene?" Hubie said with a nod in agreeing that everything was a big mess alright.

"A pick-axe in the table?" Now Lola moves around the table and lifts a sock on a pick-axe in surpass? "And a socking' too? Hohohohoh, that's just plain silly!" She laughs off while shaking her head before moving around to check the rest of the table. She then lifts up a pot on the table, as she and the animals gasp in surprise, as to what she pulls out was…a SHOE? "And a shoe in the pot?" She shows an old worn out shoe while she holds back her urge to chuckle at this funny scene?

"Frooowhhh…Frroowhhh!" The blue bird parents whistle out while shaking their heads at this situation of untidiness?

"Frooowwhhh…Froooowwhhh!" The littlest blue bird whistle off in agreeing whole-heartily with his folks.

"Yah, who ever heard of cooking with a shoe? Even us birds don't confuse them shoe-laces as worms!" Henry Hawk replied off with the birds in a basic agreement of this whole kitchen was a mess state?

Now Lola and some of her animal friends goes over near a fireplace which is messy with hang socks and stuff like they didn't care about the neatness of their own home? "And would yah just look at that fireplace?" Lola states this to her friends before placing her fingers on the top fireplace shelf to check for something as she spoke. "It's covered with dust, unbelievable? Gahhhhh….wooohhhhhh!" She takes a deep breath afterwards and blows some cobwebs away from the top of the fireplace. Though from doing so, it ended up going over near Mac, Toph and Sniffles, and that stuff got on them which leads to….sneezing?

"Oh-Cowwhh! Oh!" Mac Gopher sneezed first and lightly was pushed back a bit from his palce.

"Oh-Cowwwhh! My Word!" Toph Gopher sneezed second, as his body was pushed back a little more.

"Wah…wah…Wah-COowhhh!/Plufffhhmm…." Of course, Sniffles sneeze made him sneeze himself right into an open mug which shut it's led from the vibration?

"Goodness?" Toph and Mac Gophers exclaimed in surprise and concern, their friend is stuck in there, now what?

"And just look, cobwebs everywhere? My, My, my?" Lola states at what's in the ceiling's top, as one gopher stands up between two mice, but gets caught in the cobwebs and tries to struggle his way out while the two watch? "And look at that pile of dirty dishes?" Lola exclaimed out next, as near the table were some gophers and mice were at, their was a tower of dirty dishes stack on top of the other?

"Froowhhh…FRRooowhhh!" One bird called out in amazement at the state of dirty dishes, one wrong move and they'll fall and break into pieces?

"Hahhhh, and just look at that broom?" As Lola said this in shock, one gopher was looking in an empty mug while a mouse was peeking inside a laying cup before their attention claim to their new friend's surprising reaction.

"Toh-toh-toh-toh-toh!" The two animals look over, and by some small black ground birds that later spoke, wave their heads off at seeing how this broom was just left out to be covered in cobwebs, as if it hasn't been touched at all?

"Why they never sweep this room, I'll betcha?" Lola exclaimed out in amazed and shock expressions, as she looks around in surprise at how this place looks so messy. "You think their mother would….woohhh?" Suddenly, she gasped in shock, as she came to realize something that came to her mind from what she may have said out just now?

"What! What is it? Huhn?" Henry asked from his spot, wondering what the female rabbit has come too from that particular sentence?

"Maybe they have no mother?" Lola said in sadness suddenly, as she looks down, even Hippety Hopper and an older female kangaroo shook their heads "no" in sadness. "Then…they must be…dare I say it, orphans!" At that mentioned statement, even Hippety Hopper went and snug against the female kangaroo, as it was probably his mother, as he fear of a life without a mother around. "That's too bad?" Lola said in a downer tone, as the mother kangaroo looks down at her child, and nuzzled his head to ease his worry, as he embraces his mother's kindness.

The other animals were feeling the same thing, no one to look after them, give them food or whatnot? Just trying to get by on their own without guides from those wiser then them and to struggle through the harsh things in life? It doesn't take a genius to realize, for a kid, or seven of them, it's a tough job to handle? Especially without a father to be the man of the house or even a mother to care and cook for the children, it's really rough?

"Sniff….gee…that's really sad?" Bertie sniff his running nose, feeling sad for the thought of kids without a mother?

"Yah, yah, sniff…no mother to raise them? Sniff…!" Hubie also sniff his runny nose while rubbing his teary eyes in feeling a bit sad and touchy now.

"Oh I say, I have something in my eye?" Mac said out puzzled, as he brings out a tissue from outta nowhere to dry his tears that were elaking.

"Oh deary me, I have it too?" Toph also stated his same situation and borrowed the tissue from his gopher friend to dry his leaky tears.

"Ohhh, this is all very sad news, isn't it?" Sniffles said in sadness before he gets his own tissue and blows his nose. "Bruuuwwwhhhh!" Then afterwards, he just sniffs again while looking around in sadness of what's going on?

"You know what? I know what we can do!" Lola suddenly spoke out an idea with a smile, as she continues on from there. "We'll clean this place up and surprise them?" The rabbit girl offered an idea in what she and her friends can do while surprising those that live here. "Then maybe they'll let me stay?" She spoke with such high hopes that doing such a nice deed will earn her the owners of this cottage's trust, gratitude, etc.

"Tweet-tweet-tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet-tweethhh!" Then Lola lets her bird friends take her cape and tie it on a pole rack, so that she can work without that getting in between, etc. She looks around at thought, then she looks over to Hubie, Bertie, and the other mice and gophers on the sink area as she spoke.

"Hubie, Bertie, I want you guys to help clean the dishes." The mentioned animals look at the dirty dishes in the sink in puzzlement, they are task with cleaning these things first off by Lola?

"Whelp, looks like we got kitchen duty?" Hubie says off from shrugging his shoulders, looks like his group has got the food cleaning job.

"Yah, yah, now hand me a sponge, will yah?" Bertie wave off the job with ease, as he tries to look for a sponge to clean the dirty dishes.

Lola continues to give the other animals instructions on what jobs they can do to help out. "Mac, Toph, you tidy up the room! Have some of the others behind you help out?" She asked the gophers along with the other mice, birds and other animals nearby to help clean the room itself.

"Oh, cleaning!" Toph Gopher replied in joy to known what job they get to do now by Lola's kind request.

"I know, how exciting!" Mac Gopher said in the same excitement as his friend in what they get to do now.

"Henry, you and the rest clean the fireplace!" Lola said to those near the empty, dirty fireplace, as they looked over at the mess itself, and so did Henry.

"Humph, a dirty job, but…eh…what the heck? I'll do it!" Henry remark off to say about the task, but shrugged it off, if it means helping his friend Lola out, he'll do it anyway.

The rabbit princess picks up the broom, as she gave herself a chore now to do. "And I'll use the broom." Knowing her ability to hold a broom from the rest, she can help by sweeping things from the floor while the others handled their task jobs.

With that, the three blue birds on the pick-axe begins to sing a bit?

"Tweek, tweek-tweek-tweek, tweak!" The first blue bird sang out while jumping up in the air.

"Tweeeehhh, Weekh, weekh, weekh!" The second blue bird sang out while also jumping in the air before landing in the pick-axe stand

"Tweekh-tweekh-tweekh-tweekh, TWWEEEEeeeeeekhhhh…EKhhh!" The last and littlest bird sang this out with all his might, just as Lola begins to sing now too, but with words.

Lola: _**Just whistle while you work**_

She sang while Hubie and Bertie and their group starts moving the dirty dishes, silverware, bowls, mugs, etc away.

As Lola sang, the birds made a whistle sound melody for each part of the song! "Tweekh, weekh-weekh-weekh, WEeeekh!" It was kinda catchy while the rabbit princess continued to sing by words.

_**And cheerfully together**_**, w**_**e can tidy up the place**_

As that group works out their job, we move to the next group of animals doing their share of work. Like a turtle is slowly moving happily along with the stack of plates, bowls, cups, and spoons on his shell with such balance?

_**So hum a merry tune**_

Lola sang as she was sweeping while her animal friends help, then she made a hum of her melody to herself.

_**It won't take long**_**, **_**when there's a song**_**, t**_**o help you set the pace**_

As she sang this, the mother kangaroo was dusting a chair with her tail, as Sniffles watches with curiosity? As he peek through a hole, he ducks when the kangaroo's tail went through that hole to clean it like a whirl wind before she was done.

_**And as you sweep the room, imagine that the broom**_

As Lola sang this, some of Hubie and Bertie's group were using their tails to wipe and clean the plates while handing them to their pals.

_**Is someone that you love and soon**_** y**_**ou'll find them dancing to the tune**_

At that moment, Hippety Hopper was helping by licking the plates, as they pass what he cleaned off before licking his fur and repeating the step after one clean plate was put away in place for the next dirty one.

"Ohh!" Lola suddenly gasped out in surprise, as she stops singing which caught the ones working by the kitchen area's attention?

"What! What we do?" Hubie asked puzzled at what they did wrong that Lola gasped or yelped from seeing what they are doing?

"Dugh, I don't know?" Bertie replied as being just as confused as the other mouse was, what did they do?

"Oh No, no, no, no! Not that way, guys?" Lola states the ones cleaning the plates to stop, as that's not how to do it. "Put them in the tub!" She wave her index finger to explain how to clean the plates right while she smiled after she finished.

The ones in the kitchen area seemed confused, but decided to follow the girl's advice anyway while Lola once again, picked up where she left off singing.

_**When hearts are high**_**, t**_**he time will fly**_**, s**_**o whistle while you work**_

Soon Hubie and Bertie help push some dishes into a sink area, and Hippety Hopper came around the other side, and started pumping the sink's pumper with his tail while Henry stood on top of it to watch the work.

"That's it, pump that pumper, pump like you mean it!" Henry stated out his order, as the water was slowly being pump out while the others put the dishes in the sink.

Now we see Mac and Toph using their tails to sweep the dirt under a rug.

"Shell it be put under here?" Mac suggested to his friend, as he lifts up one part of the rug.

"Yes, I do think so?" Toph agreed with Mac on the spot, as he begins to sweep the dust under the rug opening until...

"Ah, ah, ahhh!" Suddenly the two Gophers yelp in surprise, as Lola sternly told them in a gentle tone of what they were doing, and that they shouldn't do it! "Not under the rug!" At hearing this, both Gophers seem to understand they were scolded, but in a gentle tone that the dirt shouldn't be put under the rug if they were cleaning?

"Oh dear, I guess that's a 'no', in the matter?" Mac replied in a sheepish manner, that was a mistake on their part for not being more considerate?

"Then we best find a different solution?" Toph stated out what must be done, as the two look around to find a place to get rid of the dust?

They smiled when they found a hole in the wall nearby, the perfect spot to get rid of some messy dirt. The two gophers sweeps the dust with their tails into the hole and smiles as if getting rid of them. "Success!" They replied in joy, thinking they've done their job until… "Foowhhh!" However the dust is sneeze out of the hole that it was just put in? "Yipes!" This surprise action was causing Mac and Toph to yelp before ducking under the rug in fright of something happening that they didn't know what or how?

Then the gophers see an angry mouse in being annoyed, as he snaps in his mouse language at the two, before kicks some dust in their faces and leaves off into his hole.

"Well that was unexpected?" Toph said in surprise at what just happen and still getting over the shock?

"I would agree?" Mac said in agreement on that part that they never expected that to happen?

Lola at the moment, is dusting a pipe-organ with a rag while her friends continue to clean the place up with their tails, as she hum's her song! "Hum, hum-hum-hum, hum-hum-hum, hum-hum-hum-hum, hummhhh!" By the sounds of it and her cheerful face, she looked to be having a good time cleaning the place up.

At the moment, Toph and Mac are cleaning the shelves around with their tails, as Mac lifts a mug….it surprised the two gophers when it played music?

"Yikes! Haunted?" Both gophers yelp, as the two were startled and hid behind the back side of the shelf as the music played for a moment?

Now Sniffles was using a duster wrapped around his tail, as he was cleaning his table spot when he saw Lola come over with her rag held out? He notice how Lola started to flap the rag outside the window while her head was looking the other way, as dust fell out from the what the rag collected? "Hungh, why is she doing that? Maybe I should try?" He asked himself, before he goes over, pats his tail outside to get his collected dust out, then he sneezes soon after that? "Ach-Cooh! Oh, so that's why she face the other way?" Sniffles now sees why Lola looked away, so that none of the dust she threw out, would go up the nose and make one sneeze?

"Ahhhhhh, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh! AHhhh, ahhhhh, ahh, ahhhhhh! Ahhh, ahhh, Ahhhaaahhhaahhh!" As Lola sang her melody voice out, a squirrel used it's bushy tail to wrap the cobwebs around in his tail before moving over to the next one on the ceiling ledge.

Next came a small chipmunk that tried to do the same with a cobweb over an old clock, but the thing was much tougher for him to pull off with his small tail compared to a squirrel's bushy tail?

"Ahhhhh, ahhh, ahhh, Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhhh!" As Lola sang while the chipmunk had trouble, it wasn't long after his hard struggles, he got free, and fell into a sock, he got up and smile at his safe spot.

"Ahhhh, ahh, ahhh, ahhh, Ahhhahhhhhaaahhhh!" As Lola sang some more, Sniffles was up on the ceiling, wrapping the web from the spider's web into a ball? Of course, he had to stop when the owner came up to him when he pulled his line to him?

"Wooh!" Sniffles yelped in surprise just before he ran off, leaving the spider alone with his ball of web.

"Tweeh, tweeh-tweekh-tweekh-tweekh, tweeekh! Tweeh-weekh-weekhh-weeeekkhhh!" Meanwhile Henry and his bird pals are making a centerpiece on the table, as they flew in and put flowers into a vase.

"Okay, now add the water!" Henry order out, as they lifted a cloth filled with water, as another bird came underneath it to peek a hole where the water can escape from!

"Splasiiihhh!" Of course, Henry was still underneath that spot, so he got drench along with the flowers?

"I meant the Flowers, not ME!" Henry snapped at this clear mistake, but he shoulda got out of the way before that happen, oh well? "Ahh, forget?" He waved off in not going to bother by what happened here, as what's done is done.

Now we see most of the mice and ground birds pulling some clothes like shoes, socks, even pants across the floor. But as two mice jumps over a pick-axe on the ground, it bumped the other mouse off it while seemingly puzzled by what happen?

"Ahhhhhhh, wahhhahhh, ackh-ackh, ackhhh!" Lola hums her melody, as she takes the clothes from the little animals and puts the clothes on the adult male kangaroo. "Waahhh, Ackh-Ackh, ache, ahhhhh!" As Lola sang, the male kangaroo is having trouble due to the amount of clothes on him. "Ahhh, wackhhh!" Lola put one cloth on his face, but he shrugged it off so he could see. "Ahhhhhhhh!" As Lola sang after putting a hat on the kangaroo's head, he begins to turn around with only Sniffles and Henry accompanying him. Soon Lola put one last cloth on his tail and one bird drop a glove on the same spot, to bad that was a big mistake, as the weight was too much for him to handle and he trips on most of them while luckily getting out the door? Which as he left with Sniffles and Henry, they noticed the glove on the tail making hand signs to wave goodbye, sorta, since it was just a wiggle effect?

Outside, the raccoons are busy washing the clothes, just as the kangaroo himself has come by and he tries to drop the clothes off of him into the pond.

"Hay, help in the back!" Henry call out, as some of his bird pals help move some clothes down off the kangaroo's back, all but one?

It was a glove that was lastly added, so he tossed it up and it landed on one raccoon's head which got him upset that that was done to him, even though by accident?

The turtle was letting Sniffles used his shell as a wash board to scrub the clothing' on his shell's belly.

"Hehn, guess that must tickle, huh?" Sniffles said with a smile, as he notice how what he was doing was ticking the turtle, but soon two birds came underneath, grab the other part of the cloth and started pulling it up. "Hay wait, I'm not finish yet!" Sniffles yelps in surprise, as he holds on while the turtle holds him on by his tail with his mouth. To bad the mouse lets go of the tug-of-war and….shot himself inside the turtle's shell by his neck. They came out, looked to the other, and smiled it off. "Oh well, guess it was needed?" Sniffles shrug off in not being too bothered by what happened to the two just now?

Now the birds lift the long-sleeve shirt that was wet, then twirl around it before pulling it to squeeze the water outta it. Once that was done, they let it out from it's smutted state, flew it over and hang it out to dry after tying it's hand's wrist above the rope line with other cloths out to dry.

Back at the cottage, Lola was finishing the song up as she stood outside of the cottage.

_**So just whistle while you work**_

She lifted her right hand to allow a bird to land on her index finger to sing along, repeating what Lola is singing. "Froowhhh, weekh-weekh-weekh-weekh, weekh!" It was a nice, gently little sound, expressing from the bird's sweet heart to sing out a part of Lola's melody.

"Ahhh, ahhh-ahh-ahh-ahhh, ahhh!" Lola repeated her verse by her humming voice while her animal friends continue to help clean out the cottage as best they can.

"Frowwhh, weekh-weekh-weekh-weekh, weeEEEEeeeeeekh!" The bird repeated itself, as the scenery was zooming out just as he took to the skies to fly again.

"Ahhh…, Ahhh…., Ahhhh…, Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh-Ahhhh…" Lola sang her melody verse, as the animals continue to help her clean while the male kangaroo came around to help take some logs of firewood in from Sniffles. Lola sings her song as it slowly comes to an end while she sweeps outside the cottage's door and her friends work inside and out. The entire scenery goes dark soon afterwards, but boy, won't those children be able to see their home nice and tidy…however? Who's to say of who the owner's REALLY are, as we shall find out and see?

Not too far from the cottage where Lola and her animal friends were cleaning up, there is a mine filled with shining jewels. It turns out that that is where the owners of the cottage are at, digging for jewels like they usually do: Seven Anamorphic Looney Tune characters? They each worn some cottage Middle-age clothing of workmen in the forest by the mines, but here's what we got?

One was letting a kangaroo pull his cart with him as the rider. He was a coyote with brown fur, and light tan fur going from his eyebrows and snout all the way to his stomach, as well as the inside of his ears. He also had yellow eyes, and he can speak in a gentlemen's voice. His name was Wily E. Coyote, a genius in his mind, yet has been tired from so much over works of thinking lately?

After he pass by, we see four other figures at work, lifting and picking at rocks with their pick-axes, as they were mining for diamonds as it would seem from the glittering walls and carts filled with diamonds, etc..

The next person was on the bottom left, he was a skunk with black all over, save for white fur covering his face all the way down his stomach, and a white stripe going down his back to his bushy tail. He had white color inside his ears, also, he had a black nose and surprisingly enough….has a french accent. His name was Pepe Le Pew, a bashful skunk for such a person in present company and makes him feel all giddily inside.

The third person next to him on the right was not one, but two people? The first was a cat with black fur all over him, with white fur covering his inner ears, cheeks down to his stomach, hands, feet and the tip of his tail. He also had a red nose and four whiskers. And next to him was the little yellow feather bird with orange feet and beak, and blue eyes with eye lashes. Their names were, Sylvester the Cat, along with him was Tweety Bird, now Tweety was an extra with this band since he was smell, but he helps enough. Plus he's sweet which gets on the cat's nerves since most times he wants to eat him, but the others tell him not to. What the black cat always suffers the most, is when the canary accidentally drops a case of pepper in his nose which makes him sneeze really, AND WE MEAN…REALLY BIG, which we'll see much later?

The fourth person above the two on the left side was the larger member of the group, an anthropomorphic adult rooster with white feathers, a red comb and wattle, dark red/brownish feathers on it's head and tail, and a yellowish orange beak and feet. His name was Foghorn Leghorn, a jolly happy rooster that likes hanging out with his pals and speaks like some farmer off in the big city kinda tone.

The fifth person next to him was an anthropomorphic duck with black feathers, an orange bill and orange web feet with a white collar around his neck. His name was Daffy Duck, a self-serving member of the group and sometimes a grinch at times, but despite his temper, he at least gets along well with his pals as they do their work.

The four Looney Tunes: _**We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through**_

Our camera zooms in for us to get a closer look at them, pretty much, they are mining, having fun, even singing a happy tune while doing so?

_**To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do**_

Foghorn was looking over his head, as he sang this part off for the rest.

Foghorn: _**It ain't no trick to get rich quick**_

Daffy was concentrating on picking at a spot with his serious expression, trying to get a diamond out of it's spot.

Daffy: _**If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick**_

Which the duck got out the diamond, and his eyes turn to dollar bill signs at his success! Now we see Pepe turn around, as he makes an announcement out to his group.

Pepe: _**In a mine**_

He listens with a smile, as he soon hears his voice from the echo of the mine's cavern caves?

Pepe's Echo: _**(In a mine)**_

Now it was Sylvester's turn, as he turn around to make a call out himself into the cave.

Sylvester: _**In a mine**_

Then he and Tweety listen, and they both hear the cat's voice echoing back to them?

Sylvester's Echo: _**(In a mine)**_

Now the four, plus Tweety got together to sing this part out together.

All Five: _**Where a million diamonds**_

They all stop to listen in, as a amazing surprise, their voices return back, but they all echo something they haven't even said?

Five Echoes: _**Shi…ne!**_

"Owwww, that's a weat trick!" Tweety said in delight at what they manage to do! "Gotta love them acoustics?" The yellow canary broke the Fourth Wall to tell you viewers this message before returning to the song.

We now go back to see Coyote riding in a cart full of jewels while a kangaroo is pulling it. However, at the moment, he is feeling so tired that he is having trouble staying awake, as he tries to sing with the rest.

Monsters: _**We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night**_

"BuzzziizizziizIIZzhh!" Of course, fly is buzzing around Coyote getting the tired creature annoyed enough to try to swat it with his whip. "Whipppphhh!" The whip hit it's mark where the fly had landed on a close spot….

_**We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight**_

However, when he did that, he not only miss, but hit the kangaroo that was pulling the cart by accident? The kangaroo yelps and kicks the cart like mad much to Coyote's alarm during each mention of the "Dig" word in the song? Just before the scenery changes to a different character who is picking up a diamond to examine it on close inspection?

This one was an anthropomorphic pig, with pointy pig's ears, pig's feet with small black hooves, and pink skin. His name was Porky Pig, the leader of the group, though he sometimes has a hard time speaking like a normal person with a stutter sounding voice, but he doesn't mind.

Foghorn: _**We dig up diamonds by the score**_

As the others sing, Porky was tapping the diamond with his hammer to hear a shiny, melody to make sure they were just right. He smiles when he hears a 'ding's sound. It was just right!

Coyote: _**A thousand rubies, sometimes more**_

Happy with the good results of the first diamond, the pig puts it down into a bag he place over for the good ones and picks up the next one to be tested.

Sylvester: _**But we don't know what we dig 'em for**_

However, as the pig listens while he taps, Porky yelps when he cringes as the red diamond he taps made a loud 'clunk's sound. This one was a dud!

The group sang: _**We dig dig dig a-dig dig**_

The frowning pig tossed the bad diamond over his shoulder onto the floor of the mine.

Another figure is seen near a pile of bad diamonds tossed on the ground. This was the last of the anthropomorphic animals, it was a bird that had a very small body, a long neck, long orange bird legs with two claws on each foot, blue feathers, purple feathers to make up it's wings and head feathers, a big tail, and a yellow beak. His name was Road Runner, and though he's very fast on his feet, he doesn't speak like all the others and makes only 'Meep-Meep' calls. At the moment, he had a dust pan in his one wing side, and used his other wing to use a duster to sweep the bad diamonds into his pan. He happily collects it and walks over near a close edge, as he dumps it over and looks down before he made a cry out! "Meep-Meep!" That pretty much showed that he was happy in what he did.

Once that's done, Road-Runner goes over to Porky who is still looking at the diamonds. "Hmmm, le-le-let's see now!" The pig stated out, as he focus on the diamond in his hand's worth?

Road-Runner notes the two diamonds on the table and smiled silly like from getting a silly idea.

A while later as Porky was studying his diamond, Road Runner pulls his sleeve to get his attention! "Wh-Wh-What could it be now..whawhawhaaah?" The pig responded in what could Road Runner want with him suddenly before turning around?

Porky suddenly yelps from getting startled, as he see's Road Runner wearing the diamonds on his eyes in a silly way with a grin at how he's got many eyes now. "Meep-Meep!"

"Oh for heavens sake?" Porky groans with a frown, as he gently smacks on the bird's head, causing the diamonds to fall out. "Th-th-ther, those aren't for playing, you know?" Porky exclaimed, since those are not toys and even his friend here should know that?

"Meep-Meep!" Road-Runner recovered fast and lets a smile at the frowny pig, clearly not bother by getting in trouble and all that?

"Curkh-curkh-curkh-curkh!" Just then the clock nearby hit five causing an alarm to rang. "Ding!…Ding!…Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding….." Porky heard this and he along with Road Runner smiled at seeing this and knowing what it means. Work is done for the night and it's time to go home.

Porky turns to his pals and begins to sing next out what is about to happen now.

Porky: _**Heigh-ho!**_

Daffy, Foghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, and Pepe were just getting their finds done with the skunk and cat dropping their next collected diamond patch in their wagon cart before hearing the call! Soon they replied in the same manner by making their singing respond.

Daffy, Foghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, and Pepe: _**Heigh-ho!**_

The gang of five now pick up their tools and such, as they prepare to depart for home after digging up the diamonds all day.

The Looney Tune Gang: _**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

The scene changes to the outside of the cave, just as the singing gets a little louder.

_**Heigh-ho**_

Soon we see the Looney Tunes exiting the cavern tunnel with their pick-axes held over their shoulders while marching out and singing, as they are planning to head on home.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

At upon leaving, it's Daffy up front, then Foghorn, then Coyote, then Pepe, then comes behind them is Sylvester and Tweety.

_**It's home from work we go**_

As they exit the tunnel and into the light, they begin to whistle a bit during the song while Porky and Road Runner are holding bags near an open door. Soon Porky tossed his bag in and left happily on his way.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

During the pig's leave, it was Road-Runner's turn to toss his bag in…..with his beak gripping it tightly, as he prepares a few swings at first!

_**Heigh-ho**_

Road-Runner was no about ready, as he took his swing with all his strength, but….?

_**It's home from work we go**_

"Wooohh…Breeecrusssshhhhmm...!" But of course, he was strong enough to do it, but yelp as he ended up throwing himself in there as well before a crashing sound was heard upon landing?

More whistling happens during the moment. Just at that time, Road Runner zooms out all okay before pushing the door shut.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

Then the fast bird comes around the front before locking it with a key still in it while more whistling is heard. Road-Runner was about to leave, but stops for a moment, as he goes back to leave the key on a nail nearby. "Meep-Meep!" Road-Runner called out, as he then runs off to join his departing friends.

Outside the mine, the Looney Tunes shadows are seen over a cliff as they still sing no doubt.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_**, **_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**__**,Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_**, **_**Heigh-ho hum**_

We see them walk out in a trail of a single file line while they sang, with Porky in front, Daffy second, Foghorn third, Coyote fourth, Pepe fifth, Sylvester with Tweety on his shoulder's as the sixth, and lastly was Road Runner joining them during their leave.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

They sang while walking across a forest field in the open while carrying their pick-axes.

_**It's home from work we go**_

The group begins to whistle some more while Road Runner looks at his toes, doing his best not to trip by accident, as each time is silly and sometimes a bit painful when he doesn't just run ahead of others.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_**, **_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

Soon the scene changes to a log hanging over a waterfall, as the group

_**Heigh-ho! It's home from work we go**_

Now the group walks across over a log that is hanging over a waterfall on the trail happily while they whistle without worry. Soon they will be home, and while they whistle, Road Runner was still lagging behind while watching his feet as he walks off with the rest of his group.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_**, **_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

Soon they make it over the log, and now the scenery changes to a nice waterfall pouring down near the side of a rocky bridge cross from it.

_**Heigh-ho! It's home from work we go**_

The group of Looney Tunes marches on without worry as they go across the rocky cross bridge, as they whistle some more while continuing their song.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. . .**_

As the march onwards, Road Runner comes running a bit further behind before stopping from catching up. They continue to sing "_Heigh-ho_" as their voices get quieter as they are going further from view and down towards the setting sunset. They sing while going on their merry way, but none of them suspect what will be waiting for them the moment they return home, just as the scenery goes dark.

**VISION NOTE:** Some of the cast for the Seven Dwarfs are close basic knowledge in who can play their respective role in this story. Plus, Sylvester having Tweety with him is a bonus cause, the cat and bird are always a funny group that you can't live without seeing them.

A correction notice on my notice? Road Runner is suppose to go "Meep-Meep" instead of "Beep-Beep", so I'm going to correct such mistakes?

Now this was a hearty **VISION** of a nice, sweet, if not comical, way to present a chapter, wouldn't you all agree? As usual, the VISION-KING knows how to bring out such funny moments, and things are just getting started around here? Yes, for in the next chapter, Lola & her animal friends finally settle down to rest after their day of cleaning? But soon will get a visit...by the owners of the Cottage? How will the Seven (& a half) Looney Tunes handle the situation in seeing some changes, and more so...when there are a few tricks to be played to scaring them? It's the **IN-VISIONED** part of suspense, humor, unknown reactions that you don't wanna miss yet? So until the next time, hope you enjoyed what was seen so far, cause things will slowly and surely begin to...catch our interest?


	4. Chapter 04 A Monster?

Author Note: Greetings to all my loyal and fello followers all around here and now. The **ENVISIONED** scene of where things get crazy is about to be seen in which you feel like you wanna see how it goes? For the "King Of VISIONS" has prepared it, and...a little notice note at the very end for something to inform you all. But for now, let your **VISUALIZE** minds take you away, with this next excitement here? Be lucky, cause I had a bad power outage and was worried it wouldn't come back on intime for this chapter update? But, I was fortunate that it did, so please be glad this came up when it did and pray that others will get their power back online so they too, can enjoy the work presented here?

**Chapter 04: A Monster?**

It was nightfall by the time Lola and her animal friends finish cleaning up the cottage place. Time to check the upstairs, as Lola held a candle for some light. "Let's see what's upstairs, okay?" Lola gentle said to her friends who gather around her in seeing where the rabbit princess was about to go to.

"Simply, more stairs?" Hubie replied off to say, thinking that answer was simple and easy answer.

"Yah, yah, maybe on the second right?" Bertie replied in agreement, no doubt about that and were just being silly.

"No you goofs, stairs usual lead you to another room!" Henry stated the clearer point of where stairs lead to, honestly, what made such a silly idea come to mind from these two mice, he'll never know?

"I just hope it's not scary?" Sniffles said a bit nervous, unsure of what they'll find upstairs and if it's okay since they've never gone u during the whole cleaning routine?

Now afterwards, Lola slowly begins to walk up the stairs, as the mice, gophers, birds, even the three kangaroos with Hippety Hopper, and the rest of the woodlen creatures followed the rabbit girl behind where the stairs lead to? Just as all of them were going up the stairs, the turtle however yelps, as he falls and lands on his shells back, unable to get up?

"Oh I say, that seems to be bad luck?" Toph said in surpass, as the two last gophers were about to follow Lola's group when they saw the whole thing happen with the turtle on his shell's top?

"I agree, need some help, old chum?" Mac agreed with his friend and asked the turtle if he need to some aid, and he soon got his answer of response?

The turtle grab his tail, and pulled himself back on his feet again by flipping himself over and under, very impressive, really, if not oddly done so?

"Oh, that was cleaver?" Toph said in surprise, never knowing their friend could do that and was very well taken?

"Cleaver indeed, now lets hurry!" Mac agreed and signal them to hurry and catch up with Lola's group upstairs now which the gopher siblings went ahead of their friend, the turtle.

The turtle then decided to climb up the stairs by biting into the wooden boards while he slowly climbs up the stack of stairs.

Soon Lola and her friends made it to the top which was clearly the second floor, just as she see's the only thing going anywhere, a closed door? She opens it and with her candle, lights the room up to see the whole place, as her animal friends start to scurry around the place, the small ones that is while the larger ones were still behind the rabbit princess.

"Heh, so this is the only room, hugh?" Henry said off as he looks around, not much impress, but it's good enough for Lola at least?

"Ohh, what adorable beds!" Lola exclaimed with her cheery smile, as she walks along in the room while her animal friends accompanying her some more, along with the kangaroos entering from behind her. Lola enters the room's center and see's that this was the bedroom, and there were seven beds and each with little names carved on them. The animals are on most of the rooms furniture and even on the beds, but that didn't district the rabbit girl, as she spotted something more interesting. "And look at this, they have their names carved on them. Must be to tell who's bed is who?" Lola exclaimed out, as her friends look at the names of each bed while she reads them out. The first one was label 'Porky', as she read it out to those animals standing on the edge of his name. "Porky?" She tilts her head over to the left and reads the next name label 'Foghorn!' on it. "Foghorn?" Then next to that bed had a name label 'Sylvester & Tweety' as she read them! "Sylvester & Tweety?" Then next to that join bed of three was label 'Road Runner' on it. "Road-Runner?" As the animals on the trio join beds look at the names puzzled, Lola suddenly couldn't help but let off a giggle from her breath. "Gohohhoho! What funny names for children?" The rabbit princess thought those were some funny names for little children, 'Porky', 'Foghorn', 'Road Runner', and even 'Sylvester & Tweety' sounded so…silly in a manner of speaking?

"Hahah, yah, them some strange names?" Hubie laughs off at seeing how silly these names are for children to have.

"Yah, yah, but not as strange as our own?" Bertie agreed before stating they're names are just as strange as these kids and their names.

"No way, ours are much better!" Henry stated to the two mice insinuating that their names are weirder when they're not, at least in his opinion.

Lola continues to look around and read the other names of the last beds. As some animals were on those beds, they each look on the far left side that was label 'Daffy' before Lola spoke. "Daffy!" Then the animals tilted their heads to the center bed with a name label 'Pepe' on it, as Lola spoke that too. "Pepe!" Then the animals turn their heads to the last bed on the right side with a label name 'Coyote' on it! "And Coyote?" This left many of the animals pondering about the other names to the last one?

"I say, don't Coyotes usually do work at the night when they hunt?" Toph asked his friend Mac nearby of the question from thinning about the last name spoken?

"Yes, I believe so, they work so much, they sleep most of the day away?" Mac explain to his friend about that answer very well that coyotes mostly work during the night and sleep the day away.

"Wooohh…!" Just then, Lola begins to yawn a bit, a bit tired out it seems. All that cleaning and running away has sure tired her out? "I'm starting to get sleepy myself, just from thinking of a coyote working all night." Lola said sleeply in her voice while she stretched her arms out and left the candle lit on a shelf nearby her side. Most of the animals, like some gophers on the bed yawn as they too felt tired.

"Yawn…..Oh, I say, I'm rather tired myself?" Mac said off, as he covered his mouth from his yawning in feeling the same as Lola is?

"Yes, yes, yawn…so am I?" Toph replied in agreement with a few yawns himself in knowing the feeling very much too.

"Wahhhh, Oohhh…Ohhh?" The rabbit princess yawns some more and lays down on some of the beds and begins to fall asleep. "Ohhmm…Ohhmm…?" From her sounding voice, it's proof that Lola has worked herself to the tired bone and would like some rest now.

"Poor girl overworked herself, lets give her some help?" Henry Hawk stated from witnessing Lola's tiredness in feeling so concerning for the poor rabbit girl. He fly from his bird pals and puts out the candle light….by flapping his tail feathers against it? "Lights out, lets all get ready for bed now!" After that was said, Henry and his bird pals grab a sheet with their beaks and flew over the rabbit girl and drop the covers on her for warmths, so Lola wouldn't catch a cold.

Hippety Hopper and his mother were sleeping on one of the other beds, the gophers with Mac and Toph were sound asleep in a bed with a blanket over them, as they lie on the pillow, all snoozing. All but one animal….the turtle was still climbing up the stairs as he bites with his jaw on the wooden boards to get up, he was already four steps away. The animals were sleeping soundly after their tired day, but that was soon interrupted by….distant singing being heard?

Familiar Looney Tune voices singing: _**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

Hippety Hopper and his mother woke up from the distant singing, as they looked up to blink in confusion of the strange singing, even Henry woke from the noise?

"Hay, turn down the singing, can't it wait till morning?" Henry yelp as he asked off in annoyance from just about to really sleep in, what's with the singing suddenly?

_**Heigh-ho, **_

Soon this woke the gophers, even Mac and Toph heard the singing getting louder by the bed they slept in?

"Goodness! What's that I hear?" Toph asked as he woke, where was that sound coming from?

"It sounds like…Singing?" Mac replied the answer, though puzzled since it's not any of them who's singing?

_**Heigh-ho**_

Soon it wasn't long before all the animals woke up from the beds and moves about from hearing the singing getting louder?

"Where's that coming from? Outside?" Sniffles stated out a pondering thought, as he and the rest of the animals get off the beds, as the singing was coming closer?

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

Soon all the mice, gophers, kangaroos, etc. got to the window to see what's going on outside?

_**It's home from work we go**_

Then to the Forest creatures concerns, the owners are coming back to the cottage, some whistling is heard during the brief pause for the singing.

"Gaahh, the OWNERS! Quickly, let's get outta here?" Henry yelp in fear, if the owners find that wild animals are in their home, this could spell trouble? As they can't be seen inside or it could end up becoming a problem that they can't fix….being Forest creatures, that is?

"The door is below us!" Hubie stated out that their escape is just below this floor, and their means of getting out before the owners get in.

"Yah, yah, let's move it!" Bertie agreed with Hubie in knowing the chances, as they had no time to space out now.

Now with that resolved, the Forest animals all begin to leave the window to head on outta here towards the exit.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

Just as the turtle got on the second floor in triumphed, he smiled at his work and was about to move along happily to meet up with the rest until...

_**Heigh-Ho!**_

However, the turtle wasn't prepared for when his animal pals rush by him to go downstairs real quickly?

_**It's home from work we go**_

The turtle yelps in his shell, as the other Forest folks rush pass him, he peeks out at seeing where his friends just went? He smiles as he plans to follow until….he trips and starts bunking on the stairs, but luckily went in his shell when that happened? "Clunk-clunk-clunk-clunk! Cluukh-cluuk-cluuk-cluukh! Bonkhhh!" The turtle amazingly even was going down on his back, as he yelp before he flipped and his back shell smack at the wall before falling on his head on the ground.

"Quickly, we must flea!" Mac stated out, as he, the other gophers, mice, kangaroos and the rest of the other animals went out the door.

"Yes, without delay!" Toph agreed tenth-forth on that one, as they all were rushing out the door? Though since the kangaroos were bigger, they pushed the door open a bit more for them.

"Hurry, I hear the whistling getting closer?" Sniffles warn the others, as he heard whistling after they got out from the door?

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

The Forest folks all rushed out from the cottage place, and tries to run, even the kangaroos jump over a fence while Hippety Hopper stop to go around instead, but they all mange to get within the bushes in time to take cover just in time.

_**Heigh-ho**_

Now the animals all peek from within their safety in the dark bushes, to see the owners return was for certain and true to evidence being so?

_**It's home from work we go**_

As the animals watch on, they suddenly remembered that a concern friend of their's, Lola is still inside the cottage asleep?

"Duhn, did any of us forget to wake the princess up before we ran? Who was the last to leave?" Hubie asked off puzzled, thinking they forgot to do an important task and wanted to know who was last to leave behind them?

"I though that was your's or the gophers job?" Bertie replied confused on the matter of who was suppose to warn Lola?

"No, no, I'm certain it was the mice's job?" Toph replied with waving his arms in protest, saying it wasn't their job, but the mice's work?

"Yes, I was certain it was your jobs to wake the girl?" Mac replied in agreement about the task the mice had, as it was their job after all and so it seemed?

"Not us?" The mice replied with a shaking "no" of their heads about that claim. "The turtle was the last to leave?" Both Hubie and Bertie stated in recalling that the only one that was behind the rest was the slow turtle they all passed on the stairs?

Speaking of which, the turtle that the animals had almost forgot about, had at last joined them, though slow, but the other mice helped speed him up a bit.

"Well the turtle's out, with some of the others? And if Hippety Hopper or the kangaroos didn't do it, then that means…?" Sniffles was exclaiming a theory of things, from pointing to Hippety Hopper and knowing the situation… It was then, that he gulpd in thinking of what this could all lead up to?

"She's left alone! Ugh, I sure hope the owners don't mind her stay?" Henry Hawk groaned at this, they tried to help, and bumbled it? How they gonna convinced the owners of Lola Bunny intruding in their home, ALL DAY, and without every knowing of the things she's done to jus ask for a simple stay…this case just got a lot tougher?

Soon back to where we left off, some whistling sound is heard, as we see the Looney Tunes group marching down while Porky is holding a lantern to help himself and his pals get home.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

They all sang still the same song from before when they left while wiggling their fingers for each note.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

As they march on up a hill, Road Runner was still left in the back of the line.

_**It's home from work we go**_

As they sang, Road Runner was carrying his pick-axe which held a red lantern to light up the back of them, as he look up without paying any attention to what's happening up front.

Then the gang whistles while they continue to march, as they are almost back to their warm and cozy cottage.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, **_

At the moment while Porky was leading the pack, he suddenly spoke out as he gasp ahead while the others sing! "Look!" Of course, had he paid more attention in back, he notice the rest were in the singing mood.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh...**_

"Curff-curff-currff-curff-currfff, currff-curff!" Of course not only did that stop the song, it also caused the others to bump into the pig hard? First was Daffy, then Foghorn, then Coyote, then Pepe, then Sylvester with Tweety, and lastly Road Runner, all much to their surprise which also made them drop their tools?

"Okay…pork-liver, mind explaining why you stop right when we're near home and caused us to re-enact the classic bumping into each other's bodies and whacking our heads back and forth while in the middle of the night march?" Daffy snappily asked at wanting to know what the cause of trouble is to suddenly do this to them now in the middle of the night?

"Oh, I'll te-te-tell you why!" Porky exclaimed out, as he simply pointed down in front of him for the others to follow! "Our house, the lig-lig-i-i-ights, dugh, the li-li-ce lit, oh the lights are lit on!" The pig tried to speak out his words right, but made a mistake on a part of it, but got that message delivered out in what's happening at their home.

"Wah!" The others yelp in concern, they all sneak behind some bushes and trees quickly and quietly with much noise making. Daffy's head pops out, then Foghorn's, then Sylvester with Tweety on his head, then Porky's, then Pepe's, then Coyote's, and lastly was Road Runner. They peek out and look out at the cottage while all saying this at once! "Jiminy Crickets!" The Looney Tunes exclaimed with wide eye shock expression in seeing what was happening was no lie?

As the looney Tunes look on, the cottage's door was open while the lights are on, and that there's smoke coming out of the chimney? This meant one thing, someone or something was inside their home?

"The door, she is, how you say, left open? No?" Pepe stated out in seeing their home's front door is left open, but they remember they close it before they left?

"The chimney's smoking! Which means it's in use?" Daffy stated out the use of their chimney, as smoke was pumping out from it's top, and that means it's been lit by something or a some ONE in fact?

"And they'we left the wights on!" Tweety stated on some of the lights in the windows and the door being left on, meaning someone was here during the night time?

"Ssssssomething must be in their?" Sylvester exclaimed the whole point of this talk, believing someone must be inside their very home, but who or what could it be?

"Maybe, I say maybe a ghost?" Foghorn said in worry, their might be something spooky haunting the cottage?

"Or possibly a goblin?" Coyote stated out another possibility of force in theorizing what else could be in their home?

"Or even a-a-de-de-a, a demon?" Porky exclaimed off with a shocked and a bit scared tone, most of the others were getting scared with any of their thoughts in what's in their home?

"Sufferin' Succotash! Or even a dragon by our luck?" Sylvester said in the same scared expression as Porky was in what terrible creature they might be dealing with?

This time around when Daffy looked back, the duck was the next one to speak, as he turn to the others in stating his thoughts. "Mark my words on this, fellas!" Daffy started out to say in a suspicious manner of these strange events happening to them? "There's trouble going on around here?" He pointed his index finger to state what was on his mind about what's happening here? "And it's been going on all day, too!" He waved his eyes around, as if believing something's off that has been going on all day for them lately? Then he looks down on his web feet, and motions something off about them. "Look, my poor webfeet hurt!" The black duck wink to the group, as if stating his business was right on the mark, if his feet were hurting, that's gotta be a sign for trouble.

"Wouldn't that been from when you'we stomp your little feet?" Tweety asked out from remembering something like that happening today it seems to the duck?

"No, that was MY toss'ssssss when I tried to kick you from my temper-tantrum when you taunted my digging, bird!" Sylvester moanly groaned out to remind the canary of his painful day that it was his case that's different from Daffy's case.

The other Looney Tunes look at each other from hearing what the duck had said about the sign of trouble. They hate to admit it, but Daffy may be right, even though Porky and the others tend to ignore the duck's remarks from time to time.

"Gosh, I say gosh now, boy?" Foghorn said in worry at what Daffy is suggesting while looking at his pals in some concern feeling.

"That is a bad sign, somewhat the revise meaning of a rabbit's foot?" Coyote stated in the same worry, this doesn't sound good at all and even put a theory of such judgement to be noted for.

"What will we do?" Coyote and Pepe asked Porky the question at the same time on what they gotta do now from here?

"I say, I say we sneak up!" Foghorn suggested an idea with a determine look in how they can sneak up to whatever is in their home?

"Yes, gurhmm, um…." Porky replied in agreement, as he clears his throat as he plans to speak to his pals on their plan approach. "Well sneeze, squeak up on it, duh, I mean, sneak up on it!" He quickly fix his mistake in pronouncing his words, as he gets his friends attention on him, as he wave his arm out to them. "Co-com-come on hen….doh, no, I mean, men!" Once again, Porky corrects his speech before signaling the others to now follow him. "Follow me!" As Porky slowly begins to walk off first by tiptoeing his feet to the ground quietly and gently, as the others slowly and carefully did the same thing. Daffy was tiptoeing behind the group, just before Road Runner was also behind him while holding his pick-axe up in his wings for defense. The fast bird tried to be steady as he could, as slowly as he was tiptoeing with the others in concerning worry.

Now the Looney Tunes are at the front of their home, as Porky is defensively by the door, Daffy and Sylvester and Tweety by the right sided window to sneak a peek inside while the others were behind them.

While Coyote hid behind a pillar and Foghorn with Pepe were behind those near the window, Road Runner was behind Porky, as the pig look towards him, as he smiled back at him for the moment until…"Pssssst! Th-th-this way!" Porky hushed as he spoke to his group to follow him inside the place. Porky opens the door, as it let off a squeaky noise before some heads were popping in next to his. Daffy, Coyote, Sylvester & Tweety on his forehead, Pepe, Foghorn, and even Road Runner peek in from pushing Foghorn's big feathery legs apart to see.

Soon they open the door all the way and were tiptoeing into the place, not to alert whatever is in here to their presence while they hold their pick-axes up for protection. Oh course, Road Runner, for being on the bottom, got his head stomp on by the unforeseen Foghorn who wasn't watching were he step since the rest had their minds distracted. As Road Runner got up, planning to follow them, he accidentally went ahead to let the door close which made a loud squeak and slam sound? "SQEAKHhh….CLUummphhhhh!" That much alerted the others that startled them as they quickly run around the place before they held their pick-axes up in worrying fear? But that settle down fast, as they say it was Road Runner that did that?

"Ssshh!" The group had frowny faces, as they shushed the fast bird for that mistake that scared the day lights outta them.

"Meep-Meep?" Road-Runner yelp in fear at what he did and nodded in apologizing to his friends before turning to the door itself! "Ssshh!" Road Runner had a serious face, as he wave his one feather arm to shush the door as well to not scare them off like that again.

"Careful you guys!" Porky gets the others attention, as he gives them instructions on what to do while being carefully and such with a whispery voice. "Search every crook and nanny. Err., I me-me-mean hook and pantry, ugh, nook and cranny…." The pig made some errors and tried to fix them before he shrugged it off to just simply state this. "Ju-Just search everywhere. Kay?" He waved his arms out for the group to search the place for signs of anything suspicious.

Soon the group started to split up and tiptoe around to find anything? Unknown to them, Henry and three of the blue birds hid in the ceiling, as they take a peek from their hiding place.

"I don't like this, not one bit?" Henry sternly said at watching these guys trying to look for someone in their home, even if it was them who came in the first place?

Some of the Looney Tune guys shadows pass an open window where Hippety Hopper, Mac and Toph Gopher were before they hid away. Then they came out to see that it was clear to see now after those shadows of the owners left.

"Oh dear, this looks rather bad?" Toph said worried in concern about these owners looking around the place, seeing they've troubled them because of their meddling.

"I do believe so, if I'm not mistaken?" Mac said in agreement while they watch on, not sure how this will all go in the end.

As Porky and Coyote was walking through the room, the latter person made a creaking noise due to a board causing the pig to turn to him and hush Coyote once more.

"Sorry, the board was loose?" Coyote apologized for the noise, as it wasn't entirely his fault?

Soon they continued and were join by Sylvester and Tweety, but they didn't go further, as Porky suddenly stop them."Look!" That made them jumpy, as they whirl themselves to use their pick-axes in defense, as they all stared…at the floor? As Porky made a discovery before he pointed down to it to exclaim his reasonings. "The floor! I-I-It's been swept?" He stated in complete confusion, especially since neither he or the others even did this work while the gang stare closely to see, that much was true, the floors were clean?

Daffy took a look at one of the chairs and ran his index finger on the top of it before looking at the said feather finger. The duck gasp before he frowns, as he said this out of what he's found. "Humph, the chair's been dusted! And it wasn't by my feathers, I may add." He turn to state this to the others with his serious facial look about what's happened?

"Well I say, I say our windows have been washed, boys?" Foghorn said astounded, as he looks at a window, seemingly happy to see them clean even if this was all a surprise to him and the rest?

"Vours must see this, our cobwebs are, as you say, ah missing from lee ceiling?" Pepe pointed out, as he looks up to notice the lack of cobwebs throughout the cottage are gone.

"At least that takes care of any nasty spiders?" Tweety sweetly stated out, as he flew up to see the results, all the cobwebs are gone alright, completely cleaned off…weird isn't it?

"Why-wh-wh-wh, why the whole place is clean?" Porky said in surprise and amazement baffled tone in exclaiming what they got here. Whoever is here must have clean the cottage while the Looney Tunes were out mining?

"Humph, don't bew fooled, Porky!" Daffy turn to the pig and stated this out in a frowny mood in seeing how Porky was getting suckered into this ploy? "This must be some dirty foot at work here, even if the floors been sweated clean of it!" Daffygave a light nod, as Porky replied back with his nervous nod on hearing what the duck said.

During that moment, Sylvester and Coyote were looking into their sink, it being completely empty?

"I don't believe thissssss! The sssssink's empty?" Sylvester stated this to the tired Coyote who nodded with that observation. Then the cat realized something else, as he got the others attention while pointing over at his spot. "Ssssay now, sssssomeone's sssstole our dishes?" The black cat pointed out that when they left, the sink was filled with dirty dishes, and with them dishes not in the sink, it leads that someone stole them?

"Don't be, I say don't be fooled, Mr. Cat! They ain't stolen?" Foghorn stated out from his spot and pointed to the cupboard behind him, as he stated the missing dishes case. "They're, I say they're hidden in the cupboard right here!" The rooster was right, not only were the dishes put in where they should go, but they looked to be clean and dry, but how?

"Putty tat should be careful when jumping to wrong conclusion?" Tweety flew onto the cat's head to tell him this, annoying Sylvester a bit, and he tried sweeping the canary off of him.

Pepe goes to the cupboard, looks inside one cup from the stack, as he says something to the others. "Oh no! My cup, she has me washed?" The skunk said in a downer mood, kinda depress it seems. He wipes his index finger in it, and see's nothing in it, as he sadly exclaim his reason for being sad. "Ly sugar is gone? Oh, the cruelty of being Sugarless!" He dramatically proclaimed in feeling of so blue that what was once leftover sugar, was now cleaned out of his cup?

Just then Foghorn came over to Road Runner and they notices something is cooking over a fire nearby which the rooster spoke about it with a smile. "Something, I say something be cookin here!" The rooster took a sniff and smiles, as he said this in feeling pretty pleased about this. "Sniff..sniff…Mhhmmm, MMMMhph! Smells good, I tell yah!" He stated this, as Road Runner takes a sniff of it, and the rooster is right, it does smell good! Soon Foghorn takes a spoon and prepares to taste the soup.

Suddenly Daffy comes between them, pushes them two Looney Tunes by the pot out of the way, as he stops them from doing this act.

"Don't touch it, you blind-headed FOOLS!" Daffy scowled at Foghorn and Road Runner, as they yelp from his tone, as he continues while pointing to the pot. "It might be poison, and I've seen most folks try to hid it from the sweetness of the smell!" The duck declared that what they got here, might be a trick of a plot to get them to eat something to kill them and not even know it?

"POwwowowowhhhh!" Suddenly in response to the duck's comment, steam came out of the pot which scared Road Runner and Foghorn to hid behind Daffy, as the black duck cover himself for the worst? Then the lid makes a rattling sound to which the trio slowly calm themselves with Daffy pointing at it with another frown on his face.

"Ha, see what I mean!" Daffy declared out once again, as he turns to the Fohorn and Road Runner's blank expressions, as he stated the pot itself. "That must be Witch's brew!" Road-Runner and Foghorn lightly nodded while their eyes blinked in confusion?

Porky walks over to their table, as he notices who cleaned and neatly done the work, it also came with a flower vase and candles, like it was fixed up for dinner to be served. "Look what's ha-ha-ap, happen to our fable, oh, I mean table?" The pig motions to the table they sit at, seeing how much work has been done to it recently?

Pepe walks over and notices some flowers in a vase on the table, he smiles as he exclaims this. "My, my, flowers! Snifff….Ah?" He takes them out and sniffs the things, as he smiles at their sweet scent.

"Hugh? What flowers?" Sylvester came over confused by the commotion this time, and saw what Pepe was sniffing?

"Take a look messier cat, goldenrods! Take a whiff, sniff if you like?" Pepe exclaims out to Sylvester's curiosity, as he brings the flowers into the cat's face.

"Wait, I wouldn't try that on putty tat!" Tweety tried to warn, but it was too late, the cat got the flowers in his face which scatted their pollen?

"Don't do it! Take them away!" Sylvester yelp out, as he tries to wave the flowers in his face away in alarm, as he steps back while exclaiming some more. "My nose, my hay-fever I caught when chasing Tweety Bird out of the mines and into a field stuff with them! You all should know that I can't stay it!" The black cat was complaining out about his poor nose that was acting up, including how he ended up catching such a thing.

"True, poor putty tat been sneezing for a week after playing around in them pretty flowers?" Tweety stated in agreement on that one, he shook his head in feeling somewhat pity for the cat and his newly acquired allergy signs.

"Darn too-ton, I can't! I can't…I..Can't…I coLAAAoowwhhh?" Suddenly, Sylvester begins to start sniffing in more, as if he feels like something's coming out, something big too!

"Oh no, don't sneeze!" Daffy said in worry, if this cat sneezes, the noise could let whoever's here know about them? The gang comes around Sylvester, just as he's about to sneeze?

"AHhhhh….." Luckily, the gang of Daffy, Foghorn, Pepe, and Porky hold their fingers up to Sylvester's noise in time. Soon the cat begins to relax a bit, as it looks like his urge to sneeze has pass. "Uagh, Thanks guysssss!" The cat said in relief, as the others remove their fingers and go back to their searching. Looks like the danger is gone…or so they thought? "AH-CHOOOOOOOOO!" Suddenlywithout warning, Sylvester's loud sneezing had made a huge gush of air blowing, even pushed off Foghorn, Pepe, and Road Runner off their feet. Pepe was twirling like a ball, Road Runner was taking high in the air, and Foghorn was ending up spinning around on his behind while Porky tried to stand his ground before he fell into a chair that knock him off his feet?

"WOOohhhh! Heeey!" Daffy yelp out from feeling the wind pressure of the sneeze, as he tries to manage to fight the windy storm gush? "Gee, and the weather was so nice a while ago?" The duck remark this off to you folks watching this action while fighting the forces pushing him?

"Bump-bumphhh…crashiishh-crashiisshh!" The ones being sent flying end up crashing into a wall, causing some stuff to fell down in the progress without any of them breaking, how lucky?

It was around this time, that the sneeze effect had ceased, now things were calm again…kinda?

"Sssh!" The ones getting sent flying to the wall said at once at Sylvester with frowns on their faces each.

As Sylvester rub his nose from sneezing, the annoyed Daffy goes over and snaps at him. "You crazy foolish cat! Yah just HAD to pick a fine time to sneeze?" The black duck complained to the black cat, cause thanks to Sylvester and his runny nose, whoever was here might have shards the commotion?

"Poor putty tat, him in trouble now?" Tweety came flying by and landed on Sylvester's shoulder which left an annoyed look on the cat's face before he shrugged it off to apologize.

"Sufferin' Succotash, fellas? I couldn't help it! I couldn't tell even if I wanted to know when and where?" Sylvester exclaimed his excuse of his act of sneezing, as Daffy looks away while the cat tries to continue to say he's sorry. "When yah gotta, yah gotta! I…I…I GOTTA?" Suddenly, the cat yelps out, as his eyes go big as he feels the ugh to sneeze again? "Duhh, duhh, fellosss, it's coming?" Suddenly this got Daffy's attention, even Tweety's, as they look to the cat with wide eyes of concern from what they heard right, as Sylvester pointed to his nose! "I..CHiiii…" He begins to yelp and twitch, and Daffy and Tweety circle around wondering how to stop this now? "WOuldCHiii…I'DCHHii….HIIIIpphhhh…." This was it, Sylvester was about to let off another big sneeze and give another warning to whoever is here know their presences if nothing is done to stop it...?

"Noohhh!" The others scream quietly, as the alarm Looney Tunes jump onto Sylvester and covered him under them, as they were trying to keep the black cat from sneezing again.

"Don't let him, boys! We gotta, I say gotta stop this, pronto!" Foghorn stated out in keeping Sylvester's nose from blowing again, as he push the cat's head down in the group gather pile.

"WHA…WAHHHH…WAAAAHHH!" The cat's head stuck up, as Sylvester was almost about to sneeze, but the gang grabbed him and brought him down again.

"No, tie him tight!" Porky order out, as he and the others were trying something to prevent such sneezing noises.

"Don't let him go!" Pepe stated on their situation on the cat in trying to keep Sylvester from going anywhere?.

"Hold it tight! I'll make a hard knot." Coyote stated out, just as the others were moving away now and we see what they did.

Now we see Sylvester, with his tail tied around his nose to stop him from sneezing and alerting whatever is inside the cottage to their presence. "There, that outta, I say, that outta hold him!" Foghorn replied with a smile in stating his handle work in keeping the cat from sneezing anymore.

"Aughhh, thanks!" Sylvester replied in deep relief, as he had trouble speaking and spoke too loud.

"Shh!" Foghorn shushed him, since that was too loud and Sylvester forgot his inside voice from breathing through his mouth.

"Will you keep your voice down, you foolish cat, you!" Daffy snapped at the black cat, as he yelp from being in trouble. "You want us to get all killed by whoever may be here!" The black duck stated that whoever is here, might try to kill them if it knows of their presence and would be some deadly beast they got in their cottage.

"To truw, we don't know who's here?" Tweety stated to the cat, as he tried looking around a bit and still saw nothing?

Henry, and the blue bird family of the parents and child are watching from a shelf nearby, getting mischievous when they wink at the other. Maybe they will have some fun with these guys, just for the heck of it. "Ohhh, I think I'll like this, get everyone ready!" Henry said as he wipes his hands together, they are gonna enjoy this. If these owners are this jumpy, then some games would be nice on the forest animals amusement.

"Top-top-top-toph-toph…." The birds made some tapping noises on the ceiling's support pillars which made the owners of the cottage yelp in alarm. They look around for the source near the fix Sylvester, but so far, nothing?

"What the, I say, what was that noise?" Foghorn asked worried, as he looked around and still nothing, but there was a sound, something must be in the room?

"That's it!" Porky stated out, the noise may have come from the stranger in their home, and that was a noise that person let off?

"Goodness! It sounded close?" Pepe stated from knowing that sound was close by indeed, but from where and how?

"It must be in this room…right now…as we speak!" Daffy whispers to the others, not wanting the 'creature' to hear what he is telling them, as the Looney Tune group had wide eyes. They can't let whoever's here get them, but they don't know where it could be or where it'll come at them?

"Hooo, do I got an idea to scare the living day lights outta them…and a one, and a two, and a…here goes!" Henry replied to himself, as he's got a sneaky idea how to really spice things up for some fun. As Henry and the blue birds, who are still watching, smirks as they shriek like mad. "BRAAAAaaauuuUUUARCKKhhhh!" That noise was loud and ear screeching by anyone's right of hearing?

As suddenly, the mad shrieking was making the Looney Tunes' hats and head's of hair stand up high with terror in their eyes? "YAAAHHHhhhhIPPpssss!" They all scream in alarm, as they run to find some place to hide for whatever's coming was real close and real mean by the noise?

"Hide ME! Hide ME!" Sylvester was running around in circles during the whole thing when they others jump away?

"Other here, putty tat, in the pot!" Tweety flew over to a nearby pot, as the black cat soon jumped in and the lied fell on top to cover him before the canary join him? They peek to see if the coast is clear now?

Foghorn was peeking from behind a chair with a whole big enough for his eye, still nervous while shaking and all that. "What the, I say, what was that noise?" The rooster asked off a bit scared, whatever that noise was, didn't sound right, it was ghastly appalling by one's standard view of a beast or a monster?

Coyote came out from hiding under a mope with it on his head, though he was afraid, he was still more tired. "It…sounded like a shriek, by the sound of it?" The tired coyote stated off his ideal statement in what was heard that made such a sound that surprised the gang?

Then Road Runner popped his head out from under the chop fire wood, seeing if the scary stuff is over? "Meep-Meep?" He spoke out to his friends if whatever spooked them was long gone by now, and if possible, didn't noticed them?

Daffy came out from being inside a stack of potatoes, as he fearfully looked about. "I've heard of being a sour potato, but not like this?" The duck rhetorically stated from dusting the potatoes off his feathers while looking to you viewers by a Fourth Wall Breaking expression moment.

Pepe was hiding under the stairs, as he crawls out from there. "My, my, that was terrifying, no?" The skunk exclaimed out that what had happened was truly terrifying of an experience that neither has ever cooped with or against before?

The Looney Tunes all gather around the lit candle, as Porky stood for them to gather, as they look around for the source once more with no luck? However, they were all looking up, as if believing that if they can't find something of the creature below, it must be above them?

"It's up there!" Porky stated while pointing up, believing that's where they haven't check yet, and that's the last place left un investigated?

"Wee, in our bedroom, no doubt?" Pepe whispered to the pig a bit scared at the thought while the pig nodded in agreement to that.

"Um, one of us!" Porky begins to explain to the rest of his plan of attack while moving his fingers up and down while describing his plan. "Is going to go down, an-an-and chase it up, dugh-blaugh…." He suddenly yelp at his mistake in words and corrects himself while pointing his left free hand's finger up and down again. "I mean up…to down!" In short of that, it's a statement meaning 'someone's gotta go up there up and bring the unknown creature down' kinda statement.

The gang nods to Porky's idea on someone going up there, but who be dumb enough to take such a risk? Once they stop, all but Road Runner were waving their heads down over towards the fast birds direction while winking at his spot. Road Runner turns and wondering whom they're looking at, but saw nothing before looking back to the group…But then he yelps when looking back behind again before he realize that his friends want 'him' to go upstairs and chase the 'creature' downstairs! "Meep-Meep?" He then tries to make a walk for it, but Sylvester and Daffy grabs him, pulling the fast bird towards them and Porky.

"Come on, don't be like that?" Daffy stated to the scardy bird trying to get away, just cause he got the unlucky job and has to chase whatever's up above in their bedrooms out.

"Yah, if anyone's quick enough, it'sssss you!" Sylvester stated that this bird can outrun any beast about to attack, perfect candidate choice, real? As he and Daffy hold Road-Runner from escaping, though the latter had a frown at being used like this?

Porky nervously plans to give the candle to Road-Runner while saying this to the puzzled bird. "Here, T-t-t-take it." Though he was shaking a bit, Road Runner nodded with a smile and was playfully shaking his feather arm to grab the candle. "Don-Don-Don't be nervous?" Porky tries as much as he can to say encouraging words, but while Road Runner is nodding happily, the pig's the one who's nervous. Finally, the pig stops and grabs the fast bird's wing and hands him the candle lit. Now Porky waves his arms up to wave for the go while the rest push the reluctant Road Runner up the stairs.

They gave one mightily shove and Road Runner was stumbling up the stairs, so he would find out what was in their bedroom. Soon he took some steps forward while some squeaky noises are being heard, but yelps in alarm from one louder squeak? "Meep-Meep?" He turns around after yelping, just by their bedroom's door by a few more steps, he looks down at his friends waiting downstairs, asking what to do now?

It seems most of the others are a bit scared themselves, but one of them tries to make the road runner go on. "Don't b-b-be afraid?" Porky tries his best to sound assuring, but still was nervous, as he stands next to the others beside him, as he waves off for the fast bird to move on. "We-we-we're right behind yah!" The pig stated a motion that Road Runner had company behind him, so he had to keep going.

"Yes!" The others replied in the same manner while waving their friend off to go on ahead like Porky just did. "Right behind yah!" They all replied in agreement, though it's obvious they are freaked out as well and wanna keep it safe, but then what we expect.

Road Runner nods down at his friends saying they're behind him. "Gulp!" But he let a gulp escape from his throat while holding the candle lit which was shaking in his wing from being nervous all the same. He walks up the last few steps, arriving at the door to the bedroom. The Road Runner opens the said door by a crack, waving his wing nervously with the candle for light and takes a little peek at whatever is in the bedroom itself. "Meep-Meep!" After checking up, down, side to side and whisper to himself the all clear, he opens the door fully to have a better look inside, he looks both ways before slowly holding the candle out front while tiptoeing inside. He turns around the door, thinking everything's okay when….

"OWWuuaghhhh….." Suddenly Road Runner yelps from hearing a moaning sound and turns around from where the source is coming from! "URRooowwhhhOOOWwhhhh!" There, the fast bird notices something moving under the covers on the beds, yawning out loudly. From one's view, it looked like something yawning from sleeping with covers over themselves, but to those scared witlessly, one thing came to mind….a ghosty creature arising from the sheets!

"MEEP-MEEP! MEEP-MEEEeepphhhh!" For Road Runner however, that is enough to scare the fast bird, as he screams, drops the candle and goes running out the door near the stairs.

"Here it comes! Get ready now!" Daffy exclaims out in determination, as he and the other Looney Tunes were just two steps from the bedroom door to prepare to attack the 'creature', all of them are unaware that it's really Road Runner?

Road-Runner, scared with his eyes shut, runs into the gang knocking them all to the floor downstairs in the progress. "Gah, gouge, gee, gah?" That really got them all surprised out from whatever got them without knowing by their own?

"Get out! It's got us?" Tweety yelled out, as the rest of the Looney Tunes got up and run towards the door quickly! "Wooh, waaguah, WAUUrrhhh!" They each were screaming in terror, first was Pepe, Coyote, Daffy, Sylvester with Tweety, Foghorn, and Porky. However, Road Runner had been tied over from his legs from the fall, and was trying to get out of it?

"Voohhh-vooohh-voohhh-voohhh-voohhh! VoohhhCrrooofff!" Flashes of the Looney Tune gang rushed out the door in a blur while one that looked like Porky lastly shut the door? "Voohhh-cUUmmphhh!" Of course, as the fast blurring Road-Runner got to the door, he smacks into it before hitting the floor with a "Thumphhh" noise from the impact?

Road Runner tries to open the door to get out, while unknowingly, those outside were keeping the door lock shut to keep the creature from any attempt to escape. All while unknowing that they kept Road Runner locked up inside their cottage with the unknowing 'guest' in their home?

"Sufferin' Succotash! It'ssss after ussss!" Sylvester yelped in terror, as he tries to keep his hold on the door and not let go of it.

"Well whatever you do, DON'T let it out!" Daffy snap out to the rest, as he holds the others from opening the door.

"Hold it Shut!" Porky order out to the group, as they pulled more with all their straight and to keep the creature from coming after them.

"Meep-Meep?" Road-Runner tries with all his might by pressing his legs to the wall and with his beak on the knob, it wasn't long until he pulled so hard, that the knob broke off? Of course, that broke the door to let it get open, but it sent the poor bird flying off while it seemed like the Looney Tunes on the other side ran off during the motion?

"Brusshhh, Brooasshhh, Creakkhhh…CRruuffffhhhh!" And from the noise, Road Runner crashed into something, some pots and pans and other junk while most of it got broken off the shelf nearby. Road Runner got up wearing the said stuff all over him, making him look like a monster, as he runs out of the cottage and to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Looney Tunes gang are waiting outside, hiding in the trees as the 'monster' itself appears. They wielded their pickaxes as their main weapons of self defense to fight against the enemy.

"It's coming le way here!" Pepe exclaim upon seeing the 'monster', unaware that it's really Road Runner with the pots and junk all over him.

"Now's are, I say now's are chance!" Foghorn declared out in seeing it's the perfect chance to catch the 'monster' while it's guard is down.

"Let's get him!" Pepe stated they should start already and get the 'monster' before it gets them.

"Now!" Daffy shouted off to signal the rest, as the moment Road-Runner runs under his friends, the gang jumped on him and started attacking blindly.

"Brassh-Brashh, brash!" The Looney Tunes group begins whacking the 'monster' with their tools and such without delay.

"Give it to him!" Coyote stated while he bashes some of the creature's 'skin' off with a serious expression.

"Don't let it get away now, boys!" Foghorn stated off, as he then tries to run around the other side to try and help beat the 'monster' some more!

"Back! Back you, I say!" Daffy was doing some extra beatings, but mostly with his eyes shut? During most of this, a lot of the pots and stuff were falling off and only the teapot on the head was left before it too fell off from the beat down? "Back! Take That!" Of course the next moment Daffy hit the head, it was when Road-Runner was free from the pot, and got bonk in the head. "Bonk!" The fast bird yelped from the bouncing feeling on it's head, but that was only slightly done?

Once all the stuff was off, Porky was able to recognize who the 'monster' really is? "Hold on there!" Porky exclaimed out, as he waved his arms out to stop the others from attacking, as he stated who the one they were attacking was. "I-i-i-it's only Road Runner?" The rest saw it too, confused as much as the next, as much confused as Road Runner was from being attack, but smiled it off to be with his pals again?

"Road Runner, did you sssssee it?" Sylvester asked Road Runner who manage to recover from the attacks that the others have unknowingly given him enough to nod to the cat's question in what he saw in their cottage.

"How big, I say how big is it?" Foghorn asked Road Runner next, as he mimes to the gang to show how big he 'thinks' the 'monster' really is on size description and from it's sudden apeparance.

"Wha…was it a dragon, or something WORSE?" Daffy quacks to Road Runner who nods and imitates the said 'monster' in what he believed it to be.

"Has it got horns?" Tweety flew up and asked quickly his question, as Road Runner makes horns on his head even though the fast bird never saw the 'monster' up close since it was under sheets that hidden the rest of the features.

"Was it breathing fire, by chance?" Coyote ask in concern while the road runner did his horn act first to show the others.

"Was lee beast, drooling?" Pepe asks off a question, as Road Runner nods with some drool escaping his beak and answers the gang's questions through his usual way, by miming.

"Sufferin' Succotash! Just what wassssss it doing in there?" Sylvester asked Road-Runner curiously about what the 'monster' was doing, as they all wanted to know the main answer to that question.

"GUrrohohohohohoh….Frooowwhhhhh!" Road-Runner made a sleeping motion in his winged arms, as he open his eyes to wink them open, if they gang got the message. That's enough to convince the gang what the 'monster' is doing in their bedroom.

"He-He-He say's it's a monster!" Porky exclaimed what he got from the fast bird to the others while continuing on, as he points his one hand out to point out the answer to the puzzle. "It's ah-ah-ah, you know, asleep…in our beds?" Somehow, the 'monster' was sleeping in their bedroom at this time and judging by what they've done so far, it's still asleep?

"Hugh! Musta been tired?" Tweety flew over the pig to state why the monster would be sleeping in their beds? After all, from all the noises they've made, it must be one heavy sleeper?

"Well I say, lets nab it while it's sleeping! It won't know what hit's it!" Daffy came up to the pig and said in determination on what they should do. With the 'monster' sleeping in the Looney Tunes' beds, they can get it before the thing even wakes up and knows what hits it.

As Sylvester was near to hear this, even Foghorn, Coyote, and Pepe spoke from behind him while saying this together. "Yah! While it's sleeping!" They all said in determination, as well in that agreement on what they should do about their 'monster' intrusion.

"Hurry man, or Lo-Looney Tunes! It's now or n-n-n-never!" Porky said in a serious determination while pointing over to their home where the creature now sleeps and suggesting that they get going while the gettin's good.

"Off with it's, I say off with his head!" Foghorn exclaimed out in a cheer to point up his index finger, in what they should do when they meet the 'monster' that sleeps in their bedroom.

"Qu-Qu-Quickly now!" Porky stated out to point to their home, as he marches forward, leading the others back into the cottage, as they get their tools, and ready themselves for anything.

"Out with the beast!" Pepe exclaimed out in their quest while holding a club, it's time to get back their home and ride themselves of the 'monster' in their beds.

"We'll get it then!" Sylvester said off in what they'll do, as he march along to follow the rest of the gang.

Soon Road Runner is the only one left behind, as he picks himself up and grabs his pick-axe while following the others. Though while he does so, a pot is stuck in his one foot and the other on his tail feathers? He walks off a bit funny, but he continues to follow the rest in going after that which has taken over their home.

Meanwhile, the Forest animals watch on from where they are hiding, suspecting that the Looney Tunes are in for a big surprise once they get into the bedroom itself.

"Oh dear, what now?" Toph Gopher spoke in surprise, this doesn't look well at all and how can they manage this situation suddenly?

"I don't know, this is very troubling' indeed?" Mac Gopher said in concern, not know how to fix this now or how to explain it at all?

"Should we do something?" Sniffles asked worried, thinking this might turn out bad if they don't start talking?

"Don't sweat it, we'll watch close by, just in case!" Henry flew by on top of Hippety Hopper to say in a calm manner of what they can do, should they need to act out. After all, if there's something happening they don't like, they'll step in to help defend, what better way then to do that?

"Yah, that sounds like a plan!" Hubie nodded in thinking that idea could be helpful indeed for them.

"Yah, yah, that plan can do!" Bertie replied in repeating to that agreement with simple nods.

Now the animals just hope that it doesn't come to it, and hope things will turn out okay for not only them, but their 'sleeping' friend as well?

**VISION NOTE:** It's a known fact that more coyotes do work at night where folks hear their howling? So, there by using a comical and logical means of Wile E. Coyote as the role for Sleepy while making a knowledgable statement to fit the bill.

It's a known comical fact in how cartoon folks can bump their heads from a sudden stomp whenever doing some form of a march, even those at night.

Now this was a **VISION** on enjoyment you gotta love when made? In the next work to come, the Looney Tunes finally meet Lola Bunny, and explains her reasoning of being in their home after a bit of introducing themselves? Now just as it looks like things will go smoothly well, and with a freshly made meal the Looney tunes haven't had in a long time...they gotta 'wash up' first, and that's a task they gotta figure out if they wanna eat some of Lola's cooking? Of course 'Some' are more neglected then others, which leads to a 'certain' cooperation to be taken uphold? So **IN-VISION** as much as you want in how you think things will go down in this next chapter adventure? Now for some news, I, the VISION-KING, will be out next week, so I won't be up until the week after next week? A shame I know, but have fate, my leave is temporally, after all...this is the Summer Vacation Season, right? We all have to go on long vacations to relax and have fun, now don't we? So until the next time, enjoy this story's work, as it's slowly growing to earn some attention, now isn't it?


	5. Chapter 05 New Friends & Wash?

Author Note: Well greetings and hello to all my loyal viewers and followers, I'M BACK! Now the **ENVISION** of what's to happen next is here and now for all eyes to witness this for your enjoyment. The "King of VISIONS" has some plots coming up, and he's also very busy working with an Author friend for a new future story (and it's tricky to boot). But still, let your minds **VISUALIZE** what shall happen next here, it might be something interesting, it might not be, you decide? So without further delay, let us begin the story of this next chapter now, shall we...?

**Chapter 05: New Friends & Wash?**

Back in the bedroom, the door slowly opens with a lantern lightening up the side opening. This time it's Porky who slowly begins to open the door, and behind him were Coyote, Foghorn, Sylvester and Tweety, Pepe, Daffy and once more Road Runner coming out from under Foghorn's legs like before? They slowly tiptoe over with the pig leading with the lantern and the rest behind him with their tools and a club in their hands. "OWwwwooogghhhh!" They suddenly yelp and back away in alarm, as they heard the strange moaning voice of the 'thing' that was under the covers that was still stretching.

"Sufferin' Succotash? That was close?" Sylvester said in concern, the thing nearly woke up and would have gotten them?

"My word!" Pepe said surprise to see this thing so close now, and even more, not know what it was?

"Gosh, darn, boys, now what?" Foghorn said in his surprise gasp, not sure what they should do now from here?

"It'sssss a monster, I tell yah!" Sylvester turns to say to the others in worry and from just hearing the voice of a moan tone.

"I tat, I tat something, and I did, I did tat something!" Tweety stated to the cat, there's something there alright and it's sleeping in their beds.

"Wee, it's covered in three outta seven or eight of vous beds, no?" Pepe turn to the others to state this puzzling fact with them, including one bed shared with the black cat and canary.

"Le-Let's finish it before it wakes up." Porky turns and whispered the plan to the group in what to do that be their best protection option.

"Which end do we, I say which end do we even kill?" Foghorn asked his pals that puzzling fact they haven't figure out, but…

"Shh!/Shh!" Porky hushed him first, then the rest of the Looney Tunes did so because the rooster was speaking too loudly.

Porky signal the others to follow him, as he slowly and quietly was going up to the beds. The group followed with Road Runner behind them once again. Porky is at the beds, and he made a silent 'shh' signal before waving his hand for them to follow around with him. Soon the group are around the bed with serious expressions and are position for any surprises. Soon the Looney Tunes get their weapons ready, as Porky slowly begins to touch and then he removes the blanket quickly. "BREREEEvhmmmmm/CLASspfruvhmmm/REEeooowwvhmmm…." They were about to strike...but stopped in surprise and confusion while making awkward traffic noises of cars screeching brakes and crash sounds along with cat's meowing off before that all ceased, as there was no monster, but a female rabbit?

As they all lowered their weapons in complete bewilder confusion, there was sleeping an innocent, peaceful and beautiful rabbit; Lola Bunny?

Porky soon stood up and spoke in amazement with a smile towards Daffy's direction. "Well! Ah-Ah-Ah, you know what I'm trying to get at, right?" The pig just blurted out in knowing that what he's trying to say, is something if nothing short, of a surprise.

"Well don't hold, I say don't keep us in the dark, Mr. Pig! What is it?" Foghorn asked puzzled with Pepe and Road Runner sharing the same looks, unaware that the girl was really Princess Lola?

"Why it-it-it's-s-s- it's-it's…." Porky tries to find the right words to say before he gets them right, as he speaks. "It's a girl, or-or in this case, a female rabbit, wh-wh-o-who else?" The pig simply well put those words in describing who and what Lola was to many that have not seen much of females around these parts of the woods.

Sylvester, Tweety, and Pepe look down at the sleeping rabbit girl with smiles, seeing her sweet, innocent beauty.

"Wowh, ssssshe very pretty, thissss girl." Sylvester said down at Lola's sleeping self with a smile, seeing her makes his worries just melt away, like butter.

"Awe, putty tat see's someone who's no monster, but a prewty lady instead?" Tweety tease a bit sweetly in smiling at the situation here, but the cat didn't bother which even the group found that surprising to believe.

"Ah, she is beautiful!" Pepe said a bit with such over-filled sensations from such beauty, it makes him shy, as he turns from Lola to the cat and canary with this to say. "Just like ah, how you say, an angel, no?" Both Sylvester and Tweety nodded in agreement with that idea, no doubt about it, that's what they got here.

"Angel, ha! That's a laugh riot?" Daffy quacked with a frown on his face, as he gets up near Coyote and the rest with this much to say. "She's a female!" He pointed out with his sterny tone, as he wave off this 'mushy' stuff before waving his index finger out to exclaim something to the group. "And all females are nothing but trouble!" He stops for a moment for the group to sink this in before stating out this next part. "They're filled with wicked wiles, so says this little black duck!" He stared at them with one eye closed in mentioning something drastic about them female types.

This left Sylvester, Tweety, and Pepe confused with blank eye expression at even thinking that stuff was true? While the cat and canary wonder, Pepe was the one to speak. "Ugh, question messier duck? What are, this wicked wiles?" The skunk raised up a hand to ask the question about what Daffy said, he didn't get?

"I don't know, just sounded good, I suppose?" Daffy replied back the question with a shook of his head, even he didn't know of it? But he shook that off to get back to his main point, as he exclaimed in his serious face. "But I'm gonna get them later, right now…we…?" As he looks down at the sleeping girl, he was soon interrupted….?

After Porky put the lantern up, he turns to Daffy and hushed him while waving his arms in front of him which made him yelp a bit. "Ssshhh! N-N-Not so loud Daffy, you'll wake her up!" The pig whispered in concern for not only the duck, but the sleeping female rabbit as well was sleeping so peacefully.

"Aw, let her wake up!" Daffy snapped at Porky with a loud scoff, as he waved off his arm while snapping up close to the pigs face. "She doesn't belong here anyhow." The duck pressed his face to the pig's face in sternly stating that Lola doesn't belong here, in their home to begin with.

"Shh!" Porky tries to hush the duck to be quiet, but that was about to prove little effect? At that moment, the others nearby; Foghorn, Pepe, and Sylvester and Tweety gasp in alarm, and good reason: Lola was stirring, meaning she was about to wake up! This might not be good?

"Look out!" Sylvester exclaimed in alarm at what the cat is seeing, the female rabbit was starting to waken.

"Uh-Oh! We've in trouble?" Tweety exclaimed in fear at where this might go, the girl doesn't know who they are, just like it was for them?

"She's waking up from the noise, boys?" Foghorn stated while waving his arms after Sylvester and Pepe hug in alarm at this, as Lola begins to move one of her arms up.

"What did we do?" Sylvester asked a bit scared towards the others, for they're not sure how to respond to this girl once she wakes up and sees them near the beds?

"H-h-hide!" Porky suggested quickly while he wave his arms to signal the gang to hide somewhere, anywhere will do? They all had worried look expressions, as they prance around the floor in the middle of the beds, trying to find a safe place to hide, only for them to duck down under the foot of the beds which Road Runner was the last to join them, and just in the nick of time.

Soon Lola wakes up and stretched a bit while saying half sleepy talk. "Oh dear me, that was a nice sleep…but I thought…I heard something?" As she stretches with her eyes still shut and yawns a bit, she begins to ask the question out. "I wonder if the children are…" Just then, Lola stopped as she spotted a couple of eyes from seven heads with one pair of tiny eyes on top of another peeking over the ends of the beds themselves. "OWWWhhh!" This startled the rabbit girl enough to yelp in alarm, and pull the covers over her in some protection, etc. (**Note:** It's a female reaction, even for cartoons.)

"Yikes!" The Looney Tunes duck down at that moment with their hats dropping after them? Then they begin to raise their heads back up again, starting with Road Runner on the left side, to Foghorn, to Sylvester with Tweety on his head, to Daffy in the middle, to Porky, to Pepe, and lastly on the right was the tired Coyote.

"Why….why you're Looney Tune folks!" Lola said slowly in amazement at realizing the seven or eight Looney Tunes who looked at her in curiosity or annoyance (you folks can guess who is the annoyed one here) while standing up, not saying anything at first, but Lola seem to smile at them. So it turns out that the children of this cottage, were actually these Looney Tune folks, that might explain a few things, somewhat? "How do you do?" Lola polity spoke to them, to which they all yelp, but seemed confused as if she was speaking another language. "I said, how do you do?" Lola repeated what she said before, thinking they didn't hear her the first time or didn't understand or if they had a hard time talking?

"How do you do what?" Daffy quacked in annoyance while crossing his arms while Sylvester and Porky looked to him, as he was the first one to speak to her. "At least be specific, most of us don't know the fancy talkin' around here?" The duck made a Fourth Wall Breaking moment by a waving his eyebrows out to you viewers watching this.

"Oh-hoho, you can talk!" Lola laugh off at thinking that these new faces didn't speak english or something, as she continues on with a smile. "I'm so glad to know that!" Then she sits back a bit with her knees cross under the covers, as she's trying to exclaim something. "Now don't tell me who you are, let me guess." She looks over to Porky's direction, as her mind comes up with an answer, as she slowly speaks. "I know, you're Porky, right?" She held up her index finger from the thought, and pointed to introduce Porky.

Porky suddenly feels a bit perky and lets off some chuckles when Lola guess his name right. "Who, dohah, well, ugh, huh, why yes!" Daffy stares at him, as he's feeling all to happy about all this, as he looks towards the duck, then to the other side while exclaiming his response. "Yes, that's ab-ab-abso-so-lu-lu, that's very true." The pig happily nods in seeing that Lola got his name very good, as not many would guess he's Porky Pig.

"And you're…" Lola looks towards Pepe's direction when she spoke, as the skunk lightly looks down from her view, but looks up twiddling his tail. "Your Pepe, yes?" By the sounds of Lola's voice, she could guess pretty well that the skunk was Pepe Le Pew, and by his appearance.

"Aww, gosh! Wee, wee, it's very true." Pepe said out, as he blushed a bit before turning away shyly while the others where laughing at this.

Then we go from the skunk, to the tired Coyote which Lola notes his yawning! "WAAaahhhhh?" It's clear to see who this person would be from Lola's view easily.

"And you…" Lola started before Coyote got his attention on her from when she guess his name right. You must be Coyote." This left Coyote paused in freezing himself in hearing someone got his name down too.

"Huh? How did you guess?" Coyote asked the girl being a bit sleepy and tired, though he knew that Lola was right about who he is, as he lets off a smile while the others were laughing off at this some more.

Lola looks around with her smile, as she spots the next person…or persons to guess! "And you're…?" She was pondering this for a bit, as the next ones for her to work with…were a strange bunch?

At the moment, a certain black cat was getting a tickle feeling…in his nose? "GAhhhuahhh…Guahhhhmmmph? APhhhh….!" Sylvester was about to sneeze big time which Tweety noted.

"Sneeze coming from putty tat!" Tweety warned the others of the coming sneeze on the cat's top head and that's the warning they gotta watch out for.

Then Road-Runner and Daffy covered the cat's nose in time from their sides across from him. "…You're Sylvester, right? And that must be your friend on your head, Tweety!" Lola laughs off a bit at seeing the silly state those four are in, trying to stop the black cat from sneezing.

"Ohhh, she's wery, wery good at guessing?" Tweety said amazed at how Lola got their names so easily, since the canary and cat are pretty much seen a lot together.

The others laugh off a bit, as Road-Runner and Daffy let go as Sylvester's nose, as he signs in relief. "Haaauughhhh, that wasssss close?" Then without another peaceful moment to Sylvester himself, he suddenly sneezed without warning. "AHhh-CHHoooooh!" He sneezed down which made the others laugh while he smiled a bit at how his name, even Tweety's were guess right just now.

"Yeheheehes?" Lola let off a giggle at that silly scene before she turns to a laughing rooster near a tall road runner while asking him this. "And you must be…" The girl was almost about to say, but someone cut between Lola in answering that question.

"Foghorn, madam! That's me, I say, that's me alright!" Foghorn said as he points to himself before pointing over to Road Runner who nodded happily in understanding the rooster's name being his. "And this here's Road Runner, he don't talk none? Hahahahaah!" He let off a laugh while Road Runner shook his head 'no' in response to that answer while some other laughters were going on from the other members at that joke of the scene here.

"You mean he can't talk?" Lola asked surprise that this person doesn't talk, but why can't Road Runner do that?

Foghorn shrugged off his shoulders while answering that question puzzled himself in his own response while the fast bird nods. "He don't know, he never tried, all he does go by the "Meep-Meep" and runs fast, like a car's horn, but more of a racer? Hah, get it, that's a joke! Wahahahaha!" Foghorn laughs off some more while Road-Runner shook his head 'no' in a silly manner in being seen that he don't talk nothing but bird sounds and is fast to boot.

"Meep-Meep!" Road-Runner replied out in his bird call while looking up at the pretty girl with his eyes.

"Gohohohho, that's too bad? Gahahah!" Lola laugh off a bit of her giggles at how funny these guys were being. She then turn her attention to Daffy, who was looking at her with a suspicious frown while crossing his arms. The girl smirked while saying this in a deep voice while acting out what Daffy is doing with the crossing of his arms. "Oh, you must be Daffy, the grumpy one, right?" She let out a hidden chuckle in very much being so good to guess all the Looney Tunes, down to the last member, the grumpiest person, the duck.

The others laughed at this, much to Daffy's annoyance. It was funny because it was so true, the duck was the grumpy one out of them.

"Hohoh, she fi-fi-figured you out right off the st-st-a-ar, from the start." Porky laughed at Daffy while pointing how he was found out easily, no doubt Lola got his number.

Daffy looks from right and left, feeling annoyed, but scoffed it off with this dry remark. "Heh, sure, laugh at the black duck for being a grouch, everybody's doing it?" He turns to Porky, and states something out to the pig, as he waves his arms out to explain this. "We already know who we are, don't we!" Porky nods in agreement with a smile until Daffy snaps at him with a demand of answers about now. "So ask her who SHE is, piggy!" He points over to Lola to the pig who's smile vanished at the duck's point, as he finishes. "And to why she is doing here in the first place!" He pointed to the ground, stating their cottage, in mentioning why Lola is here in the first place.

At that, Porky puts up a serious face expression before turning to Lola in question of her presence. "Gurhh, ye-ye-yes!" Porky replied in a deep, stern tone voice, as he goes on while pointing at Lola to question her now. "Who are you and what are you doing…?" But yelps at his acting, and tries to speak a bit less strict in tone to the female rabbit. "Durgh, what are you doing..?" Porky finally calmed down and spoke kindly towards Lola. "I-I-I mean, who are you, my dear?" He smiled and patted his hands fingers together to await the nice rabbit girl's answer.

"Oh, how silly of me to forget my manners?" Lola said with a tiny giggle, she forgot to introduce herself, so she starts right away. "My name is Lola Bunny…" The girl rabbit proudly presented herself with a smile in who she is now to the Seven, and a half, Looney Tunes.

"Lola Bunny?/The princess?" Porky spoke out first, then the others all shouted in surprise at this. Even beyond the kingdom, Lola was well-known and loved by all beings.

"Yes, that's who I am." Lola nodded with her smile to the Looney Tunes, they certainly have heard of her and she's glad to know that they do.

And it's clear as ever, even Porky can't help but be so overly surprised and joyful at who he and the others have the honor of meeting. "Guhah, duh, well…my dear quinces, uh,…princess?" Porky replies with a little chuckle in his voice before yelping in his mistake pronouncement, as he claps his hands and bows to show respect. "Were…ugh…were honored, YES!" He waves to the group in being polite, but tries to find the right words still. "Were..ugh…were..ugh..?" But of course, he has a hard time finding the correct words, so guess wheat, someone fill them in for him.

"Mad as hornets!" Daffy added with a frown while he says this to the gushy pig not getting his words out right.

"Mad as hornets!" Porky shouted out suddenly in a serious tone with his arm raised, but yelped as he realized what he'd just said. "N-N-No, no we're not?" He shook his head from getting those words mixed together, and tries to fix himself. "We're bad as cornets, no, no, no, mad as…" He tries to figure out what he was saying, only to turn to Daffy who looked puzzled from the pig's talk, as he snaps at him. "Dough, what was I even saying?" As he waved his arms out to the others of what he was trying to get at before losing his place of the thought subject?

"Oh Nothing! Just standing around, yapping on like some, doo-doo bird!" Daffy snapped off at the pig from only yapping about without making any sense in the meaning.

"Mohhh!" Porky yelped while using his weight to shove Daffy away, as the duck started to bring his fist up for a fight while the pigs snaps back from those remarks. "Wh-Wh-Who's yapping like a spoodle-dove?" He begins to tap the duck on the chest while trying to get the right words to snap at him with. "Who's ah-ah-rug-gu-gunner…." And of course, Porky got his slitter words all messed up to not even get some simple argument words out right.

Daffy having enough, wave off while he snap at the yammering pig. "Ahh stuff it, pig!" Porky gets into his boxing stance for a fight while the duck points to him, then at Lola. "Just tell her to get out!" Which from hearing this made the pig drop his stance in puzzling confusion at what he heard the duck even suggested?

"Please, I beg of you, don't send me away!" Lola pleaded to the Looney Tunes in worry in hearing the sad thought of having to leave. She didn't want to leave for two good reasons, one was an obvious one and the other was because the girl just met these nice (even though Daffy is a bit on the rude side) forest folks. "If you do, she'll kill me!" Lola stated this out in worry on what the drawback would be if she leaves.

"Kill yah, I say kill yah, miss?" Foghorn exclaimed in shock from hearing this in shock and disbelief news of a threat on life?

"Who will?" Coyote asked in puzzlement, as he and 'most' of the gang are upset to hear that someone may be out to kill poor Lola.

"But who could do such a thing to such a nice girl like you?" Tweety asked Lola in concern for their new friend being targeted when she's very much loved?

"Yesssss, who?" Sylvester asked in concerning of the answer, this was killing the cat's suspension to here who be targeting this nice rabbit.

"My stepmother, Queen Hazel." Lola answered with worry, much to the Looney Tunes' shock and worry in hearing who the perpetrator is by that name.

"Queen Hazel?" The Looney Tunes gasped in shock while Road Runner "Meep-Meep" his cries. Like Lola, Queen Hazel was well-known with them Looney Tunes living in the forest, but not in a good way of what they heard about the stepmother to the rabbit girl.

"Oh my, she's wicked!" Pepe gasped a bit in fear to state something about Queen Hazel.

"She's bad, I tell's yah!" Foghorn stated out with a frown to the rabbit girl of knowing the evil queen.

"She's a mighty fiend, worst then the canary here!" Sylvester leans out to say a bit scared, cause what he said is true, even the latter part.

"Yelp, all my tricks are child's play to her plots!" Tweety said in agreement to the cat while on his head, knowing that while he and Sylvester do some crazy acts, Hazel's works are much worst.

"Not to mention, she is an old witch in disguise!" Daffy said out while waving his arm up to exclaim this in concern to the group. He turns to his pals with this warning to say. "I'm warning all of you; if evil queeny finds her here…." He turns to Sylvester and wave his hand under his nose when he said this about Queen Hazel finding Lola in their cottage. "She'll swoop down here and have her vengeance on ALL of US!" At that said, it made the black cat yelp and stared at the duck with fearful eyes, worried if that was true or not? If Queen Hazel does learn of this, not only would Lola be endanger again, but so would the Looney Tunes?

"But she doesn't even know where I am. Or that I'm here." Lola said to Daffy with a smirk and shrugged off her hands that such a matter seems slim from her positive view.

"She don't huh?" Daffy replied the girl's answer in sarcasm, as he remarks with a sterny tone as he wiggle his index finger up to explain something. "Well I'll tell yah this, she knows everything!" Sylvester has his same expression, as Daffy turn to Porky with his arms out like before explaining this next part. "She uses something called 'Black Magic', look it up!" He wave his arms to spook Porky from hearing this part, as the duck continues. "She can even make herself invisible…POOF!" He made a puff effect sound which made Porky yelp from hearing this, but the duck wasn't finished yet. "Why this black duck wouldn't be surprised if she was in this room right now!" He turns to the others and pointed down in their room, stating the evil queen maybe here right now even.

This left Foghorn and Road Runner leaning on the bed with blank, yet shocked expressions from what they heard, that doesn't sound good before they yelp up in fear.

As the two look about, Road Runner looks around pass Foghorn's feathers to see anything hidden in there? "Bonk!" To Foghorn's annoyance, he bonk the fast bird on his head from trying to look at a spot that no one would fit through? "Now you know, I say know nobody can squeeze into this chicken, especially for a big rooster like myself?" Foghorn explained his situation about the difference in hiding and hiding in big folks like himself.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll never find me here." Lola assured the group of Looney Tunes with her sneery smile, then she decided to help by saying something in terms of her staying with them. "And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you." She suggested the idea as she holds her hands, then she went over things she could do for the working miner Looney Tunes. "I'll wash, an sew, an sweep, an cook, an…" But soon her counting was interrupted, but a surprising announcement from that latter word.

"Cook?" The seven and a half Looney Tunes said eagerly and happily at the last part which made the rabbit princess yelp in surprise of their voices. The truth was that the gang had never gotten a good meal in ages and none of them could cook very well. Perhaps (though Daffy was still annoyed) having Lola here would be a good idea after all?

"C-c-c-c-can you make dapple muffin, err, apple lumping, ugh..." Porky began to ask from getting so excited that he got his words mixed up on what Lola can cook.

"Apple dumplings!" Daffy and Coyote came from both sides and said to Porky, correcting him with their hands over their side mouths.

"Ah, ye-yes, apple dumpling!" Porky finally corrected while looking at Lola with his hopeful eyes in wanting to know the answer.

Lola smiled at this question, as she nodded while going on. "Yes of course, and Plump Pudding and Gooseberry Pie, and…" Before she knows it, she's interrupted again in this discussing of her ability.

"Gooseberry Pie?" The other Looney Tunes except for the grumpy Daffy leans over and exclaimed excitedly at hearing the news. Turns out their smiling faces tell us they love that kinda meal, and soon they cheer. "Hooray! She stays!" They excitedly cheer and jumped while some wave their hats in the air, all but Daffy. For the rest, with a cook like Lola, she could stay after all, especially with the meals she could make.

Back downstairs, the pot itself began to stir and boil. Lola came back downstairs as quickly as she can, and makes it in time to grab a heat rag, and pull the boiling pot away from the fire place. With a smile, she uses her heat rag to pick up the pot's lid while grabbing a spoon from the fireplace's edge, takes a spoonful, blows it to cool it down and tastes it for thought?

The other Looney Tunes watch from above the stairs, they see the female rabbit work in curiosity, even Road Runner pop his head from the stair's edge racks in the middle to see? "Snifff..sniff…sniff!" They sniff the air three times, before signing in relief at what they smell, the wonderful scent of the meal being cooked! "Ahhh, SOUP!" They all said this to the other with smiles on their faces, even Road Runner smiled while making a "Meep-Meep" call to that. "HOORAY!" The group cheered as they all begin to run down the stairs, though Road Runner yelp from being stuck with his head on the other end.

"I got it, I got it!" Foghorn shouted, as he came down the stairs first, then followed by Pepe, then Coyote, Sylvester and Tweety, then Daffy who shoved Porky outta his way. Soon all but one of the gang got to the table, began to grab the silverware and start chopping at what's served on the table.

"Ow, tasty!" Tweety called from getting his share of the meals on the table.

"Meep-Meep!" Road-Runner still tried to struggle in getting his head unstuck to join the others, frowny at his less success? That is until he got free and rushed down the stairs, but yelp from his turn which made him fall. He spots his pals struggling and yammering with their meals, as he tries to join in

"Yah got my plate! That's MY Food!" Daffy snap at one of his pals, as Road Runner got to his seat, but yelps when he falls off his chair to roll off backwards. Now they're about to chow on their meals just as Road Runner dives in to grab any of his share until...

"Uh-Uh, Uh-Uh! Just a minute!" Lola's voice call out in a sterny, yet polite tone which stopped the Looney Tunes from what they were about to do? This got the others to have puzzled expressions at why they stopped when they were about to eat, just as they turn their direction towards Lola for her reasons? "Supper isn't quote ready yet, you guys?" She replied gently by tone from the cooking pot, as she turns around, she makes a suggestion to the group to do. "You'll just have time to wash up before then." The girl stated before going back over to make sure the pot that's cooking would be just right.

"Wash?" The Looney Tunes asked in confusion, as that was the first time someone had said that to them. "Wash? Wash? Wash?" So they started whispering this to themselves as what that meaning was?

"Heck, shoulda known! I knew there was a catch for this." Daffy snapped off in remarking this state, as he tossed his spoon on the table before he folded his arms in annoyance.

"Why do we have to wash at this hour?" Coyote asked puzzled to Foghorn, Porky, Sylvester and Tweety about doing such a thing.

"Whatever, I say whatever for? We're not going anywhere, are we?" Foghorn shrugged off his shoulders while asking the others confused, especially near the cat and canary this? Of course the Looney Tunes gang were unaware that Lola meant they had to wash their hands before their dinner.

"I do-don-don't think it's New Year?" Porky said a bit puzzled himself to the others, as they all shook their heads in confusion.

As Lola was stirring the pot, she gets up from hearing the conversation, as she adds this to the talk with a sly smile. "Oh, perhaps you've have washed…." The girl stood up after saying this, stating that maybe these Looney Tunes washed already, or so it appears?

"Perhaps we…?" Porky went over to think this thought out more clearly, and then he smiles, as he thinks he gets what the girl is saying. "Yes…grugh-um, perhaps we have." Porky quickly said with an innocent smile, probably trying to get out of washing his hands since the gang hadn't done any cleaning themselves in who knows when?

This caught Lola's attention, as she's seen how they live and caught on quickly of their plan, so she asked in a more stern tone of the question with her hands on her waist. "Oh really? But when?" Lola wanted to have an answer of when these Looney Tunes last wash their hands.

"Bu-But when?" Porky yelped at this, and tries to think of an answer quickly. "Um, ugh, you've sa-said, well um…why…um…" He has trouble coming up with the answer, and ended up mixing them a bit. "Last week, magus…ugh…why…um…recently!" He said this last part with a smile as the others got around him which were Foghorn, Pepe, Coyote, Sylvester and Tweety, as he shook his head to them to get the idea which they did and responded with nods in response to it with smiles.

"Yes, recently!" The others said in agreement in holding their false smiling appearance. That was the best answer to give to Lola, all of them were hoping that it's the right one to say.

"Oh recently?" Lola replied with a sly smile as she pats the wooden spoon in her other hand, as she plays along what these guys are trying to pull. As the Looney Tunes nodded in response with smiles, the female rabbit then went ahead to ask them for this. "Let me see your hands then." The girl rabbit requested this out to see the 'wash' hands now of the Looney Tunes.

"Uh-Oh! She's on two us?" Tweety yelp, as did the others in seeing were this might go? As they all hide hands/wings/etc. behind their backs while backing away in worry, just as Lola was coming up to them.

"Let me see your hands, come on?" Lola asked out in a motherly tone to children, as she wave her hand out to see the others' hands, as they all kept themselves behind the walls.

Porky sighed when looking behind himself before showing his hands. Sure enough, to Lola's disappointment, his hands were filthy indeed, as he tries to crack a smile?

"Why Porky, I'm surprised." Lola said shaking her head in disappointment while the pig see's and puts his hands behind his back and chuckled sheepishly.

"Tehehe, I-I-I guess, be-being a pig me-means getting your hands in the m-m-mu-mud sometimes?" Porky chuckled off to state his species and such in seeing he was caught red handed, sorta speak.

Lola turned to Pepe who was being bashful in front of her, as the girl asked of him as well. "Come on, let's see them." The guilted skunk slowly showed his hands which were dirty, making the girl sigh as she spoke to the skunk. "Oh Pepe, my, my, my." Lola responded surprised that the skunk even was bashful in hiding his dirty hands.

"So sorry madam, a skunk can't be clean especially from our scents?" Pepe blushed in embarrassment while trying to explain himself uselessly to the female rabbit.

The princess turned to Sylvester next, as she asked him to be next. "And you?" The Sylvester gulp before he showed his paws which were dirty indeed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lola shook her head while making those sounds in seeing how dirty those cat paws were.

"Poor putty tat?" Tweety shook his head for shame of the pussycat being busted.

"And you, Tweety?" Lola turn to Tweety on the cat's head which made the canary snap out of his train of though for a moment.

Tweety yelp, but he sign and showed his dirty winged hands as Lola 'Tsk, tsp, tsp.' him too even.

"Welcome to my world, bird." Sylvester remark to Tweety in living in this same situation he's going through too.

While Lola was busy with the others, Foghorn quickly tries to rub his feather hands on his waist to get ride of his dirt before showing them. Too bad they were still dirty to Lola's notice. "Hah, Worse than I thought!" Lola had gasped at this which made Foghorn's smile fade in seeing he musta really got his hands dirty.

"Gosh, them mines musta got tainted all deep in my feathers?" Foghorn exclaimed surprised to seeing how dirty his feather hands and fingers were.

Next it was Road-Runner who went ahead to show his feathery winged hands with a silly style and smile which made Lola giggle a bit. "Ohohho, even a road runner's wings?" Lola was surprised by Road Runner's dirty winged wings on hand, even if he didn't resist hiding them like the rest.

"Meep-Meep!" Road-Runner sillily replied with his calling noise without delay in still showing a smile.

Next was Coyote who showed his hands a bit tired. Take a lucky guess, folks?

"Haahh, how shocking! Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Lola said shaking her head sadly, as Coyote looked at his paws before putting them down to hid them in shame.

"Ugm, I musta been asleep during the moment?" Coyote tried to make an excuse, but that wasn't gonna work here?

"Goodness me, this will never do for you guys?" Lola said with a disappointed tone while Daffy frowned, as he looked at his feathery hands which were dirty before putting them down and pouting.

"Well sister, we've worked hard in digging up diamond sand gem stones, and are as tired as old Coyote over there?" Daffy remark to himself of the matter of their life-style of digging for gems in their mines, etc.

Lola pointed to the door of the place as she said this in a motherly stern tone to her children, even grown Looney Tune men. "March straight outside and wash…" She puts her arm down after pointing before waving it out to the others, as she said this next part out. "Or you won't get a bite to eat from supper." This was a statement that if the Looney Tunes don't wash up, then they can't eat with dirty hands no matter the excuse.

The Looney Tunes gang looked a bit down, as some of them looked to Porky for advise, he just waves his head for them to follow. Soon Porky marches with the rest going in single file with their heads held down. It was Porky, followed by Pepe, then Sylvester with Tweety riding on his shoulder, then Foghorn, but Road Runner spinned around and moved forward instead of following the others. While during this, Coyote got in line behind Foghorn, but then Road Runner return to follow the rest with a serious expression while passing Daffy who kept a stern look with his arms folded. As the rest march outside in a single file, Road Runner was slowly following before he turn to look at Lola, which meant the fast bird wasn't watching where he was going. "Pisshh, brroocruvvhh!" Which made Road Runner walk and bumped into the wall behind the door before he quickly rushed out after the rest while looking back in his silly way.

"Eh!" Daffy shrugged off at the others that went outside while he stay inside with his arms still folded. However, as he turned, he got started as he saw Lola looking at him patiently before he frowned at her.

"Well, aren't you going to wash?" Lola asked Daffy who turned around and pouted a bit in not responding to that question. "What's the matter? One of the cats got your tongue?" She playfully teased the duck on what his problem might be that he's choosing not to talk.

"What! Sylvester? He never…owhh!" Daffy yelp at the first thought, before he turn with an annoyed look up at Lola for what she just said and stuck his tongue out at her. "BLew!" Lola yelp from that, but surprisingly, she smirked over it, as she saw Daffy going towards the door. "Hmph! Cat got my tongue, it's not like I don't like water, yah know! Oh all the nerve…." He turns his head around from Lola to point out more things, only to bump his beak first into a column by mistake. "BOnk!" Which left him looking dazed and his beak a bit pressed in a funny look.

"Hohohho!" Lola giggled a bit at that, as the duck looks where he rammed into by surprise? "Aww, did you hurt yourself?" Lola asked Daffy in sympathy at seeing his beak bent before the duck pulls it to straighten it out again.

"Hugh!" Daffy however quacked angrily at being asked that before going outside with his moody self. "Takes more then that to beat THIS little black duck!" Daffy remark in his statement of the though of ever getting hurt by the small stuff. As he got outside the entrance, he slammed the door shut on his way out.

Daffy in annoyance went over to a barrel nearby and sat down on it. He took a straw out to put it in his beak, set himself up as he folds his arms, as he was turning at his last direction before snapping from where he came.

"Heck, Women!" Daffy remarked off in seeing how Lola seems to have gotten him and the others under her work in controlling them by some unexplainable force.

"Courage, everyone! C-C-Courage" Daffy heard Porky saying a bit nervously, as the duck turns his head to see the pig and the other Looney Tunes going over to a tub of water that was outside for them to use. "D-D-Don't be nervous!" The pig stated to those feeling nervous in approaching the tub filled with water that they have to use to wash their hands and wings and paws, etc.

Foghorn, out of curiosity ran a finger through the water and said this. "Boy, I say boy, it's wet." He stated it with a light smile on his face in returning his finger in knowing that the water here, was the wet subject.

Sylvester put his finger in the water and shivered a bit which made the rest stare and yelp from his reaction while exclaiming this. "BrrrrURURURaaaghhh, it'sssss cold, too!" The black cat stated in knowing that this water was cold, no doubt from the chilly breeze that set the temperature low for it.

"Whelp, putty's tat's hate water after all?" Tweety stated to mention a certain fact, even for Sylvester's case.

"My, my, vous and the rest aren't going to do it, are we?" Pepe asked the pig on his call to make, are they really gonna try to wash their hands and just cause Lola stated this fact to them so they can get supper?

"We-we-wel, well, it will please the princess." Porky pointed out to his pals with a grin in stating of what they're doing this for. The others (but Daffy) knew that the pig was right. After all, if getting washed would make Lola happy, then the gang were willing to do it.

"Heck nothingf, I'll, I say I'll take a chance for her!" Foghorn exclaimed with a grin on his face in declaring he take this chance if it means something to do for Lola's happiness.

"Me too!" The rest of from Sylvester, Tweety, Coyote, and Pepe replied in agreement while nodding their heads in agreement to that idea.

"Huhn, them wiles are a beginnings in the work, and don't ask what I mean?" Daffy snapped in annoyance at what he see's the others are doing nearby. He undoes his folded arms to make his hand point and squeeze it to an inch length. "But I'm warning you fellas, yah give them an inch, and then they'll walk all over yah, like a Special of Shopping!" He waves off sternly to tell this to the rest in what happens when they let a woman run their lives and living, it becomes almost a disaster.

As the others looked puzzled, Porky frown while stating this out in a moody tone. "No-no-now-now, oh brother? Don't bother listening to that old sourpuss!" He turns back to his pals with a smile, as he waves them to join him. "Come on, me-me-en, come on guys!" The pig stated in wanting the group here to go along to try this washing thing out for themselves here.

"Ssssay, how hard do you scrub?" Sylvester asked puzzled, since he's not sure what you do for wash's after so long?

"Wooagh, I can't sleep especially when my mind's at work thinking?" Coyote exclaimed with a yawn, very tired, and unable to think straight?

"Do we get, I say get in the tub?" Foghorn pointed down at the tub of water, as if thinking they need to get in it or not?

"Do you have to wash where, how you all say, wash where vous don't show?" Pepe asked lightly of the subject, as if stating to clean even spots that others never see from you, etc.? (**Note:** It's prevent stuff?)

"Now-Now, don't get excited?" Porky waves his arms off to get the others to stop and let him explain more. "Here we g-g-go!" As Porky stated this, he unknowingly begins to sing while giving instructions to the gang willing to wash.

Porky: _**Step up to the tub**_

He waves his arms and lays them down to the tub itself in question.

_**Oh, pay no disgrace**_

He shakes his head and hands, as if stating for them not to worry about their not needing to wash, etc.

_**Just pull up your sleeves**_

He pulls up his sleeves, as he begins to instruct the group on what to do next.

_**And get up in place**_

As he states this, he's finished pulling both sleeves up on his arms.

_**Then scoop up the water**_

He scoops his hands together in pretending to get the water, as he raises them up to his face.

_**And rub it on your face**_

He looks to the others, as he begins to instruct this important part they'll have to do when they do this next part

_**An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle, **__**Ud-dle-un-dum**_

He made silly expressions on his face, like wobbling it around like splashing water on his face and shaking it around to get the water outta his face. He now points his right hand down, as he now tells the others to do what he did, etc.

_**Pick up the soap**_

Soon Pepe and Foghorn pick up their soaps like Porky said.

_**Now don't try to bluff**_

They dip their soaps in the water and begin to rub their hands with the soaps which makes suds.

_**Work up the lather**_

Now we see Sylvester with Tweety in the middle of him and Coyote, as they raise their soapy and suds filled hands up to their faces while their eyes are shut.

_**And when you got enough**_

The three stop and drop their soaps in the tub, though they are keeping their eyes shut from getting the soap in their eyes now, especially since it will sting if they don't be careful.

_**Get your hands full of water**_

Now Porky has the rest, including Road Runner dip their hands and wings into the tub to get the water while their eyes are shut from the soapy suds in them.

_**Ya snort and ya snuff**_

Porky explained out, as he looks from the left and right while some like Foghorn, Pepe, Coyote, Sylvester and Tweety open their eyes by a bit to peek what was going to happen next.

_**An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle, **__**Ud-dle-um-dum**_

Soon they splash their water they collected from their hands to their faces while making those reactions to getting their faces wet even to wobble their faces after doing so to get the wetness off of them.

_**Ya douse and souse**_

Porky explains some more while the rest take some water to wash their faces some more.

_**Ya rub and scrub**_

The group continues to do this and making the same sound from getting the water in their faces.

_**Ya sputter and splash all over the tub**_

Suddenly, a fly flew by Coyote which got his attention, as he saw it fly near his placed soap.

_**You may feel cold and wet when your done**_

Surprisingly enough, the fly was scrubbing it's legs on the soap bar, getting coated in a bubble from doing so, like it was washing it's self?

_**But ya gotta admit, it's good clean fun**_

The fly was laughing and actually having fun scrubbing himself, just before the sud bubble popped out afterwards which made him yelp in confusion to what happened?

_**So splash all ya like**_

A smiling Porky now dips his fingers into the tub, as he explains what to do next.

_**It ain't any trick**_

Then Porky takes them fingers out and wiggled them a bit though a drip got onto his face causing the pig to yelp.

_**As soon as you're through**_

He now begins to rub his eye were the drop land, as he clears it out.

_**You'll feel mighty slick**_

He now points out the good side of cleaning themselves with his hands held, as he smiles at their work.

We get back to Daffy, who sits alone on the barrel, he hears all this, and makes a remark at those washing themselves…by song, of course.

Daffy: _**Bunch of nanny goats**_

Daffy spat out, as he curls up to himself while remarking their state.

_**You make me sick, goin'**_

He wave his arm out in disguise by the others behavior before he…did the silly thing they do….?

_**Blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle**_**, **_**Ud-dle-un-dum**_

After making his silly, goofy face from the whole washing work, he gazes at them Looney Tunes with his sterny look. Which during the moment, we go to a silent musical chorus treat for the time being (But we'll know where the notes go as followed? Wink-wink!).

During the washing thing, Porky was brushing his pals' heads with a scrubber which they left their hats off, and the pig was doing his best to clean each one. Of course, when it came for Road Runner's turn, the fast bird yelped as he tried to dodge the scrubber being held by the Porky under the tub. This went on for a while with Road Runner going left and right as the pig followed, but Porky finally ended it when he knocked Road Runner into the tub causing him to go and splash the others away from the tub? "Blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle, Ud-dle-un-dum" Road Runner was making the sound they make when they wash, as Porky shrugged it off and scrubs the fast bird's tails?

Daffy has his right arm to rest his head on, as he watches this with an annoyed look. "Hayh!" He let out before making a remark of what's to happen next with this group. "The next thing yah know, she'll be…" He makes a goofy action by touching his head's feathery top while making this remarking in a girly way. "Tying your hairs up in pink ribbons, and…" Then he shrugs off his left shoulder to state this next part out with a groan. "Smelling you boys up with that stuff, called ugh?…" He pauses to think for a moment, trying to remember the word he's looking for, just as he spoke it out in remarks. "Per-Foom? Hah, Per-Toe!" After he pointed that out of mispronouncing 'perfume', he turns around and spits at the corner in annoyance.

Now the rest of the Looney Tunes gang were washing their faces, but they had their eyes shut. Foghorn opens his and gently scrubs his suds off his cheeks while Porky was cleaning his….reading glasses? (**Note:** Don't ask why he's got them, maybe to read?) Then, after Foghorn was done, started shaking his head around which sent water off of him, but some manage to splash onto Porky's face by accident?

"D-D-Do you mind doing that a-aw-away from me next ti-ti-time?" Porky stated to the rooster for doing that which Foghorn made a sheepish face in seeing he made a small mistake on his account?

As the washing went on, at that moment, Road Runner, who got out of the tub, groaned while trying to get water out of his head. So far, pushing it out didn't work, and he even tried shaking it out, but still no luck, as it sounded stuck in his head and it giggled around in there? So the fast bird put his induce feather fingers in his beak's mouth and blew his air in, which was causing water to come out of his ears and left bubbles blowing out of them afterwards.

Sylvester meanwhile reached around with his eyes shut to grab something, and he ended up grabbing Pepe's tail while he dry out his wet sheets/fur, much to the skunk's surprise, and used it to dry himself. Then to another surprise, a blind eye covered Coyote with water in his eyes came over to Pepe, and grabbed his chest fur and pulled him over to scrub his fur on his face to dry them.

"Oh my, is vous some towel for you, or what?" Pepe asked in yelping in the matter of his position of being used to clean off his friends wet eyes from not able to see him or know what they are doing?

Daffy watches this on, as he makes a snappy remark of all this once again. "A fine bunch of water-liliess you've fellas turn out to be." He made a taunting remark in a sarcastic statement, but that didn't go unnoticed. As Porky was checking his reading glasses, he yelps from hearing what Daffy just said and looks at him as he goes on. "I maybe a water fowl, but I like to see anybody make ME wash! If I didn't wanna, that is!" The duck pointed at himself in remarking his statement clearly of somebody trying to force him to get wash, especially when he chooses not to.

Soon that made Porky turn around and glare at the black duck, getting annoyed by his attitude since Lola's arrival. After putting his reading glasses away, he turns to get the others attention. "Gurhum!" He motions his waving hands to the others to come to him. It was time to teach Daffy a lesson in humility, so the leader huddled the rest of the group together, whispering a plan at them. Porky points out to Daffy, Foghorn gets up and looks over before laughing under his breath, even Road Runner lifted his head up with a smile at his staring direction before someone pulled him back into the huddle.

Soon the group stopped their whispering, as Porky lifted himself up and began to whistle musical notes casually with the others following him, but that left Road Runner behind in the huddle still before he got up and join the rest of what they're doing. Soon the others were walking around towards the unsuspecting Daffy still sitting on the barrel while minding his own business. For a moment, the duck didn't know what his pals were planning...that is until he noticed them surrounding him for some reason, as he looked back and forth of why they are here.

"Yah get the feeling that this is the part where when something looks suspicious to you, it usually ends up as so?" Daffy replied quickly to you viewers at home watching this while Breaking the Fourth Wall! "Cause I think I'm about to go through that about…now?" The duck motion this off quickly in feeling, this was gonna look bad pretty soon?

"Grab him!" Porky ordered out, as he pointed to the targeted duck, as he and the others jumped Daffy causing the black duck to yelp. They broke the barrel and were scrumming around in a dog-pile while Road Runner was running around trying to get in.

They soon overpowered Daffy and began carrying the stubborn duck over to the tub. "HEY! Let me go! Let me GO! I want my Lawyer! A Lawsuit for misuse on a DUCK Here!" Daffy yelled out loud, as he struggled in the other's grip.

"G-G-Get him over to the t-t-tub! G-G-Get him over to the t-t-tub!" Porky order out to the others, as he wave to the tub direction to take Daffy towards.

"Let me GO, you fools! Yah liver-living…guarph!" Daffy snapped again, as he struggled in the grip of his turn over pals.

"Get him over to the t-t-tub! Hurry!" Porky order out some more, as the others were nearly there, and were just a few feet from the tub itself. "G-G-Get him up to the t-t-tub there!" The pig continue to give the orders while the group are still struggling with the stingy duck. Soon Road Runner comes from behind and helps pick Sylvester up from tripping or being kicked by Daffy. "No-No-No, don't get excited! Don't get excited! No-No-No, don't get up?" Porky was going around issuing and stating on what they should be doing, as he watch how the others were trying to get Daffy in to the tub. "No don't do that!" However, the pig's last warning failed, as Sylvester fell from his lift support?

"Nurfff..Gurph!" From doing so, he knocked Road Runner into Porky who was behind and they stumbled on the ground rolling a bit.

"I gotcha, I gotcha!" Tweety's voice is heard exclaiming his hold on the struggling duck.

Soon after that recovery and the other two's rolling experience, Road Runner was holding the pig with a silly look at the guy while Porky got himself together and yelp at this display before he pushes the fast bird off of him. "Nurff, get the soap!" He exclaimed to the fast bird what they will need right now for the water, and that's soap to clean Daffy with.

"Meep-Meep!" Road Runner nodded and as he was about to rush, trip from the excitement before he now runs to find the soap, only to pass it on the floor. After he spots it, he rushes over, grabs it with his left wing, but the thing slipped out of his feathery hand?

"Steady men!" Foghorn stated out from when the road runner came to them, but turns away to get the soap that slipped from his grip again.

"We'll get him! We'll get vous there!" Pepe's voice stated out from the huddle group by the tub.

Road Runner kept on trying to recover the soap, but it kept slipping out of his feathery hand into the other. Then it bonked on his head which made him fall on his behind, as the soap landed on the ground again too. Road Runner looks around for the soap, only to spot it on his left side, and he gets serious, as he got into a position like a cat.

"Never say die! Never say die!" Coyote declared out in trying to keep Daffy from getting pass them.

"We got him, we got him!" Porky sated on their progress so far in holding the struggling duck refusing the wash of himself.

"No you DON'T!" Daffy's voice snapped at the one's holding him down.

Soon the fast bird pounced onto it, but the soap slipped away and bounced off Porky trying to get Daffy wash in the tub. It bounced off and went right into Road Runner's beak mouth, knocking the fast bird to the ground. Road Runner got up and yelped as he began to hiccup...and out came bubbles. "Hiccup!" He tries to look for where the soap is, but no luck? "HICCUP!" He made another big hiccup with more bubbles coming out which made him flip in the air and land on the ground in a silly matter. He felt his stomach, wondering if the 'thing' inside is doing all this? "HICHhh!" He hiccup again with more bubbles coming out and made him yelp off the ground and fall on his rear. As he stays there, he hiccuped once more in confusion. "HICCuph?" No doubt about it, the soap was inside and overtime he hiccuped, he unleashed bubbles from within?

Though while that was going on, the others were laughing while washing the annoyed Daffy in the tub with Coyote and Pepe holding his arms, Sylvester and Tweety scrubbing his front beak, Foghorn getting soap for the behind, and Porky with the long pole with a watering can he used to pore water on the stubborn duck's head.

"Let me go!" Daffy snap at trying to get up, back soon Foghorn started to scrub his head with his brush filled with suds in them. Then he holds up Daffy beak by the edge to show the teeth which Porky started to scrub there while the laughs went on just before, a familiar song get's pick up again.

Porky: _**Now scrub good an' hard**_

Porky sang as he soon finished scrubbing Daffy's teeth with his sud filled brush, much to the duck's annoyance.

_**It can't be denied**_

As Porky sings, Sylvester and Pepe then scrub both Daffy's cheek sides with a scrubber.

_**That he'll look mighty cute**_

As the two were scrubbing the duck, his face was getting all sudsy from so much soap scrubbing on his face.

_**As soon as he's dried**_

Soon the two Looney Tunes scrubbing stop, and something else begins to happen as they all sing this part together.

Others (but Road Runner and Daffy): _**Well it's good for the soul**_

The others motion their hands in a melody rhythm of this song while the sudsy Daffy watches in annoyance.

_**And it's good for the hide**_** t**_**o go**_

The group eagerly grabbed the duck and dunked Daffy right into the tub a few times.

Daffy: _**Blud-dle-ud-udle-ud-dle**_**, **_**Ud-dle-um-dum**_

Pretty much, that was getting Daffy all wet and he wasn't enjoying it either while making groggily sounds from the water getting in his mouth.

"HICCUPhhh!" Road-Runner continued hiccuping bubbles while sitting on the ground. The fast bird tried to stop it by holding his breath. Too bad that caused him to turn red...literally. "HIC-CUPHhohhoObHhhhh!" Soon Road-Runner let out a big hiccup that sent him flying into the air before hitting the ground big time with him hiding in his shirt and only his hat lay on top? "Hiccup!" A light hiccuped escape which made a big bubble come out and had his hat on it, like it was a head? It lifted off the spot for a few seconds before it pop and landed on Road Runner's head, seemingly more confuse then before?

Meanwhile, the Looney Tunes were having fun messing around with Daffy's state, as they tied bows and ribbons on him, much to his anger and annoyance. Now the duck was cleaned up, whether he like it or not (and looked pretty, like a girl).

"Awe….Isn't he sweet?" Tweety exclaimed while he ties his finger around the angry duck's head while the others begin to laugh this off.

"Sniff-sniff…." Sylvester comes over and sniffed Daffy as he said said with a smile. "He sssssmells like a…..petunia!" The cat described the scent, as he and the others laughed hardily at this.

As Daffy snarled at the black cat, Foghorn came over his head, and places a flower wreath on Daffy's head, getting him more annoyed now. "He sure is, I say sure is cute!" At that, they all but Daffy exploded in laughter while the latter only frowns.

"You'll all pay dearly for this! So help this duck, MARK my words!" Daffy quacked angrily at his pals wanting so much to hit them right about now for doing this to him while struggling to get free.

Back inside the house, Lola smiled as she banged on the pot and called out to the Looney Tunes! "Guys! Supper!" This was her announcement in telling the Looney Tunes, that what was cooking, is ready, as she knew it was.

Porky heard Lola's calling and smiled while saying this news to the group holding the grumpy Daffy up still. "It's su-sup-sup-p, it's Dinner!" The pig knew what this could really mean to lighten their spirits even more, time to eat well made food.

"Food. Hooray!" The other Looney Tunes cheered, as they ran towards the house while dropping the startled Daffy into the tub.

"Blud-dle-ud-udle-ud-dle, Ud-dle-um-dum!" Daffy exclaimed upon hitting the water while his flower wreath floated above his bubbles when he made that sound. The duck resurfaced, all soaking wet again and annoyed now with the flower wreath on his beak's nose while shrugging this off his chest. "Hugh, Despicable!" Daffy frownily remarked this off in annoyance, bad enough he got force to take the first, now a second, it's ridiculous to a new meaning. And the life with having Lola Bunny around was gonna be just the beginning for the Looney Tunes, especially when the evil queen later on, finds out for herself…in due time?

**VISION NOTE:** There are some comical notice events that happen to make this Looney Tunes crossover, a bit more extra funny.

Also, the sound noise during the watery works of getting water out of the mouth, was an added work I wanted for the humor touch. Not to mention, it is a tricky thing to find and spell out for how it's pronounced?

Now wasn't this a **VISION** that you've liked to see after such a wait, I believe so? But it's far from being over, the VISION-KING still has much more ideas up for planning to really get this story your full attention? For in the next work, Queen Hazel learns of the deceitful trick of believing Lola Bunny to be dead and goes on a mission to take care of the manner herself...but in this case, it won't really be "her" doing it? And once more, another event hatches here that is an "original" idea made for such a story that involves...some off-screen cast to play 'new' roles in the story? But I won't say more, you'll have to just keep on guessing? What sort of mystery could happen here, and what **INVISIONMENT** can you see to truly make this a work you never would believe to happen, yet wish...that it really did happen? All the questions may come sooner or later, for now, enjoy this work to the highest pleasure your comedy seeking spirits deserve? For things are about to make a new turn in this 'Snow White & Seven Dwarfs' Fanmake story...in history?


	6. Chapter 06 Queen Hazel's Next Plot

Author's Note: Greetings to many of my viewers & followers out there looking at this page here? Now I know that in many other parts, this chapter was seen as short, but the "King of VISIONS" has found a way to add in an extension to stretch out the fun for our minds to enjoy. The **ENVISION** of where we see one thing happens while another event takes place that you never expect to see happen? So we will view and **VISUALIZE** the work at hand to keep us guessing and pondering what will happen soon afterwards? Trust me, with a Looney Tune story like this, a little bit of stretching can be good for the comedy puns & unexpected twist you don't see in other originals, and it's it that much sweeter? So without much more delaying here, it's time for us to follow where this work...shall take us?

**Chapter 06: Queen Hazel's Next Plot**

While Lola is safely away with her new Looney Tune friends, back at the palace, where it is dark with the moon covered by mist. We see through a light from one window, and before we know it, a familiar box is being held by…the evil queen. Queen Hazel has come to the mirror, holding the box that holds what she believes to be the heart of her step-daughter; Lola Bunny. Now Marvin the Martian must have a different answer for her this time…or else!

"Marvin the Martian, he who is the Magic Mirror on the wall." Queen Hazel politely, yet darkly response with her serious expression on her face, as she continues. "Who is NOW, is the fairest one of them all?" Queen Hazel asked with her light expression in front of the mirror, wanting to here a different answer now then from the last time the mirror spoke.

Marvin the Martian appears in the mirror with flames in the background as the last time, as he looks at the queen with his slack staring eyes. "I see that someone has confidence in themselves this day? But if you want your answer, huugh, then you shall get it?" The Martian sign with a shrug, knowing that what he's going to say won't be the answer the queen wishes to here, but it will be an answer none the less. "For you see, over the seven clear jeweled hills as I can see, beyond the seventh fall by the river, there in the cottage of Seven, or is it Eight, or maybe Seven in a half, anyway?" He shrugged off the messy pronouncement of what he must foretell of what is happening. "As I said, from within the cottage of those people, which are called Looney Tunes, dwells Lola Bunny! Owwwhhh!" He gushes out at knowing how beautifully she is compared to the evil queen, yet signs at what he'll have to say next. "The fairest one of them all!" This guy spoke his truthful blessings, Lola Bunny is there and she is the fairest one of them all instead of Queen Hazel.

Queen Hazel looks shock in hearing this, as she asked the mirror this. "Are you playing with me, Marvin, if so, then you'll….." Hazel snarled in blind raging fury growing, as she was about to fire an electric bolt which would destroy him for such tricky…

This made the Martian yelp within his mirror and held his hands out to stop any unnecessary violence on his mirror! "GAAAHhhh! Wait! Wait! Please, stop, cease, decease, wooh-there, let me explain! I didn't lie? Honest to Mars, never the though? I must speak the truth, tis this curse I'm force to do when foreseeing people's quest for answers?" Marvin exclaimed in plead in stating he's not lying one bit, and pointed out that he cannot lie while trapped in the mirror, even Queen Hazel must realize this fact by now.

Queen Hazel looks upset at hearing this news, should it be true from the magic mirror that speaks truth, yet is puzzling her indeed? "Lola Bunny, lies dead in the forest." She shrugged off with a wave of her hand at remembering her given order to Elmer Fudd to do so. She opens the chest to look inside it to see a heart her servant has brought her. "The hunter I hired, Elmer Fudd, has brought me proof." She looks to the magic mirror with her serious face, as she exclaims to the Martian to see her proof to prove him wrong. "Behold; the rabbit's heart!" Surely this will prove that there is false knowledge in what Marvin speaks, Lola cannot be alive and be fair if she is dead, so what else could it be…?

"Hmm, it is indeed a heart without a doubt?" Marvin stated from gazing at the heart in the box, this made the queen happy to hear until the Martain signed to say more. "But the results are the same of my foreseeing; Lola Bunny still lives!" He said this out with a hidden yet unforeseen smile, but his eyes said it all to the owner of the mirror. "She is the fairest in the land." Then his mood turn a bit sour then, as he states what the queen has instead that was suppose to be Lola's heart. "That, I'm afraid to say, is the heart of a…well…'pig' you hold within your hand!" The Martian shrugged off to explain that what Queen Hazel had was nothing short of a normal heart of a farmer's pig, and nothing more.

"The heart of a PIG!" Queen Hazel exclaim in shock and fury upon hearing that while looking in the box that had not the heart of her step-daughter. She looks away with a mean gaze while stating this out to herself. "Then I've been tricked!" Outrage, the queen storms out of the room with the box still in her hands after closing it shut to seal away the heart of a decease pig.

As the queen was out of sight, Marvin signs in relief to her being gone, as he moans at his state. "I can't keep doing this, it's only a matter of time before she has no use for me?" Didn't take a genius for this Martian to know, sooner or later, his service to Queen Hazel will be expire after she accomplish her mission to be rid of Lola Bunny. "If only that fowl enemy of mine, Doctor Woe, didn't use a device to trap me HERE and be used in some black market for villains to gain visions of knowledge, I've been home by now?" He exclaimed his boiling rage in knowing he's in this mess cause of one of his foes, being used by villains from bin sold in the black market is the worst kind. "Hugh?" He signs off, as he lays on his unforeseen rest, then he yelps up with an idea in his head? "Wait! Maybe I can get myself out of this, but I'll need help, but from whom?" He rubbed his chin for thinking of whom to help him…when a light bulb shine over his head, and he got his idea then. "That's it, an S.O.S. signal by my transmitter device I still had before being turn into a magic mirror? Hope it still works after all this time?" He brought out a device and started to send out a transmission signal of S.O.S. code to whoever get's it, but that's a story….for a later time….?

At this moment, Queen Hazel angrily storms down a pair of stairs right to a section of the castle that is off-limits to everyone but herself. She passes by some rats hiding in the shadows before coming down to a dungeon holding chamber where a door lies before her, as she opens it to enter. The queen enters what appears to be a dark and magical place filled with potions and books.

The evil queen's pet crow watch his mistress, as Queen Hazel slams the door to the room close and looks at the box in anger. The queen snarls at what she holds is a fake heart of the real princess. "'The heart of a PIG! That insolent fool!" Queen Hazel remarked off, as she throws the box itself away while snapping as her pet crow watch that before looking at her. "I would've guess that fool Elmer Fudd would never have the heart to kill Lola despite being a hunter? He will pay dearly for his trickery but for now, there are other means to take care of." She finished off her snapping remarks that thanks to Elmer Fudd's blundering foolishness of caring for Lola Bunny, the hunter could not perform the task, so the queen will have to take the measurements in her own hands.

She begins to speak to herself, even with her pet crow in the room, it's clear the evil Queen Hazel plans something.

"I've got to get myself to those Looney Tunes cottage!" She begins to walk in her lab a bit further while going on. "In a disguise so complete and fool-proof…" She gets near a shelf with books of different spells like 'Astrology', 'Black Arts', 'Alchemy', 'Witch Craft', 'Black Magic', 'Sorcery', and 'Poisons' labeled on their title back side covers. In record note from earlier: Daffy was right what he told Lola and the gang, that the evil queen has powers that is unheard of and said to wield black magic in which her source of purchase….is uncleared? "No one will ever suspect…." Her hand moves around before it stops and pulls out a book from covered cobwebs labeled 'Disguises' on the side, it's the one she's looking for.

For the queen to perform the task, she needs to not be seen as herself, or lose the fate of ruling her loyal subjects.

She comes over to a desk and places the book on the stand, as she looks through the pages into it for ingredients. "Now…a formal to transform my beauty into ugliness? Gahhh…" She gasped at what she's going at, but doesn't stop, as she strolls down her beautiful figure self while she speaks. "Change my queenly cloth…into a peddler's cloak?" She soon stops at a page which reads '_Peddler's Disguise_' with the words 'Formula' underneath in numbers, examples; '3XI - Mummy Dust', 'MV 9III Black of Night', '31 - Old Hag's Cackle', and lastly 'Screams of Fright' which all sound horrible to many?

But no less what many of an evil queen to pull off in this case of going through such lengths.

Queen Hazel's fingers read the first formula line that she saw. "Mummy Dust? To make me old?" Queen Hazel is now at her lab table, as she holds an filled glass with grey liquid inside in her left hand, which must be the first ingredient and grabs a beaker with black liquid inside before she speaks. "To shroud my cloth, the Black of Night." Queen Hazel pours the stuff into a glass by just one drop which it spreads, making the liquid in the glass already to turn black. "To age my voice…." She speaks and we soon go near a Bunsen burner under an orange potion, as she speaks this out before touching the dial. "An Old Hag's Cackle." She stated out in what she needed to change the next part of her disguise.

She turns the burner on, causing a fire to boil the thing, as a old hag's cackle is heard. "Wahhh…EHHh…HahahahaHAaaHAAahhh…." The liquid from the potion goes through a tube while cackling like an old hag before being pour into the glass itself which turns it red just before the queen's hand takes it away.

"To whiten my hair…" Queen Hazel exclaims, as she brings her glass under a nozzle and places her other hand on it to turn it. "A Scream of Fright." She turns the nozzle which makes a smokey substance come out and into the glass, but the stuff levitates upwards?

And when it did so, the substance takes a form of ….A GHOST? "WAAAaahhhAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…WAAAUUuuughhhhhh!" It lets off a horrifying screech to pierce the eardrums and break some windows before vanishing into the air?

Now we see a scene where Queen Hazel has taken the glass with the mixed ingredients to an open window and held it up, as she exclaims something. "A blast of Wind…" She beckoned off in what else she needed for her ingredients in the potions.

"WRooovvhhhh!" Suddenly, a strong breeze of wind blows against the evil queen, as she continues.

"To Fan my Hate!" She states while the strong wind blows out one of her lit candles and was making her pet crow yelp to flap his wings to keep himself from being blown away. "A Thunder Bolt!" The queen tossed up to the window for another ingredient to be added to her mix.

"BRUAGhhurhhh…BURRRGhwwwweeehhhh!" Sure enough, a thunderbolt came out of nowhere and hit the potion in the glass to mix it up, making it bubble within itself.

"To mix it well." Queen Hazel exclaimed her chat works of her spell that was finally done.

Now Queen Hazel looks at her own reflection in the glass bubbling with all the ingredients mix together to create this potion batch?

"Now…" She slowly says while staring at her reflection in the glass, as she states it's purpose now. "Begin thy magic spell." The evil queen declared off in stating that with all the ingredients used and mixed, the time had come…for the spell to be used.

With that, Queen Hazel drank the potion from the glass, nothing at the moment happened from her holding the empty thing until…

"BREakisshhh!" She sudden drops the glass in a yelp state, as she put her hands around her neck, as the room seem to spin out of control for her while panting. "Haaaaahuu!…Haaahugghhh!…..Haaaughhh?" Something is happening: the evil queen is transforming, the potion itself is working? Swirling in a green, red, yellow tornado vortex, as she gasps for air with her hands on her throat. She soon collapses with colored bubbles of yellow, green and blue floating around in the delusional scene? "BRRuuuaaRrraaghhhh!" A Sudden bolt of lightning flashes before it changes the scene again? "WROOOOFfffuuuwwoooohhhh" As Queen Hazel held her throat while her hair waves off from the un-explaining wind, she gasped with open wide eyes, as she feels her hair changing color from black, to dark-gray hair of an old woman! "GAahhhh…GAAahhh!" It's as if the spell's effects were taking on more effects then even she calculated.

"BRUUUGuuraaghhhh!" Suddenly, another thunderbolt flashed before the scene shows us the woman's hands held before her?

"Look…!" Queen Hazel says off in bewildered surprise, as she see's that her hands, her very skin is becoming all wrinkly and boney with worts growing on them. "My hands!" She turns them to see that her very hands have aged before her, as she squeezes them to hear a sqwengy sound from them?

"BURrrwwwffff!" Another flash of the thunderbolt happened and even green goop covers the scene while a strange black wiggly substance moves within in before covering the whole scene.

At this moment, we returned to the queen's lab, where everything is fine….but for one person who's shadow is seen off the wall's of the candle light? "My voice!…Huagh…Haaaauuuh!" The person has calm herself, yet she spoke in a crooked old voice, as she relaxed herself as she speaks again. "My…voice…?" At saying this, something happens, the person begins to laugh off a cackle? "CAhahahahahaahahahahahhhhhh!" Soon we see below, a different shaped figure wearing a cloak to cover her appearance, even to cover her face while she stares her eyes out. "Oh the perfect…disguise. UCkhahahahaahah!" She lowered her arm down to cackle some more with a wicked old grin.

Her appearance is different all right, even with the cloak, her rotund, green-skinned body is wrapped in the cloak and supported by twig-like legs. She has wild black-grey hair from which hairpins can fly or spin out when she jumps in midair, her nose and chin jut bulbously from her face, and her mouth sports a single tooth. In this form, she will be know as Witch Hazel, as on looking like a witch, what else?

With her new appearance and cackling laugh was enough to startled her pet crow enough to fall right into a skull nearby where it peeks out of one of the eyeholes.

"And now…huhunh!" Witch Hazel cackled under her breath, as she looks at her pet crow while she talks and is near a book on her stand. "A special sorta 'Death'…" After she pointed her boney finger at her crow, she looks through a different book's pages while talking. "For one, so fair?" She stops and looks at a page, and begins to mumble a bit, trying to find a spell that will end Lola once and for all.

The crow peeks through the skull, and peeks his beak through the nose, but then something made him yelp in alarm?

"AHHhhhhh!" Witch Hazel's surprise decrement caught the bird surprise to yelp in the air and hid behind a book near the wall, as he peeks out again at what the wicked disguise queen has plans for? "A Poison Apple!" She moves her fingers across the book's words, as she reads them out loud. "Sleeping Death! Wohohohho!" She yelps back up, but not from fear, but in surprising interest.

On the book it says the title page 'Poison Apple' and below it read instruction saying this, as the disguise queen's finger read it out.

"One taste of the Poisoned Apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death…." At reading that last part, Witch Hazel stares her evil gazing eyes out, smirking wickedly at hearing this planned move to get rid of Lola Bunny once and for all. As the scene goes dark with Witch Hazel's evil gaze still staring at us before she fades, soon she'll prepare herself for the plan to make sure Lola Bunny will never again surpass her former beauty anymore.

However unknown of the evil queen and her sneaky plotting to finish off Lola Bunny, an unfamiliar character sneaks about through the palace, looking around? He comes out of the shadows and he's…non other then BUGS BUNNY? But what in the world is he doing there, that's not even apart of the script of the original story board?

"Wha, can't a rabbit break tradition once in a while?" Bugs Bunny shrug off in actually catching that sentence statement earlier while he broke the Fourth Wall doing so.

Okay, returning to the state of what's now happening here as of now….

"Eh, something screwy is going on here! And it ain't in Louie?" Bugs remark off to himself, as he looks around, still not seeing anybody in the palace, as he searches for something, or someone? "I've been looking around this place all night, but no sign of Lola, and last I heard, she was here before she went out…only no one knows what happen afterwards?" The rabbit remark that last part, thinking something's going on and he's here to find out whom or what is keeping him from seeing the love of his life? "Now if only…hugh?" Bugs was about to reply when his ears were twitching oddly like crazy, like a radio signal was getting through to them? "Huhn, an S.O.S., and it's coming from 'this' room behind the throne area?" The rabbit checked behind the throne room's curtains and to his surprise, saw a mirror hanging on the wall?

But this one had a strange creature in a strange tutu playing with a device that had a black bowling ball shape head?

"Eh, what's up, doc.?" Bugs Bunny came up to casually bring up a conversation to the guy playing a toy device without noticing…he has company now.

That sudden reply of course, caught the Martian while he was turning his communication device dial up…too high! "NURrrvvhhh!" Marvin yelps in alarm which he drops his device in nothingness which surprisingly broke upon an invisible floor contact. The being in the mirror turn to snarl at Bugs for annoyance on his sudden entrance. "Don't DO that! Sneaking up on me makes me VERY Angry!" Marvin declared out in being annoyed by some people that sneak up on him really makes him get angry, at least when working as an all foretelling mirror, they give him a little warning of their presence unlike this rabbit.

"Yah, I sorry, but my ears got your message?" Bugs half-reply in apology while the other part of him shrugged it off before pointing to his long rabbit ears waving out like some radio antenna devices?

"Strange, when do Earthin's ears pick up coded messages?" Marvin asked puzzled since he's suppose to know things, yet didn't know this fact, curious and oddly strange to take in account for?

Bugs shrugged off his shoulders before replying his answer to that question. "Eh, yah pick up somethings when visiting NASA? But how's about telling me what's going on here…um?" The rabbit prince got straight to the point of the reason he was coming here…only to need help in knowing the figure in the mirror's identity first?

That's when Marvin soon started to introduce himself, and more of that fact then one could believe him to know. "Marvin the Martian at your service, the imprisoned being of foretelling all things for my owner that wants to know anything at all, and I know who you are. Bugs Bunny, a disguise prince, looking for his sweet and beautiful maiden in the land, Princess Lola Bunny, right?" He waved his eyebrows up, as if stating the male rabbit had the love interest for the female princess on his heart & mind set in looking for her which was why he's here to begin with.

"Wooh, you're good Doc, I'll give yah that?" Bugs said impress at how well Marvin got his number so well, it's a surprise to see who this Martian had such a job task. Then he shook it off, remembering his reason for being here in the first place. "So speak up Doc, you know where is she?" The rabbit prince quickly got to the point in wanting one thing, the location of where Lola was, if this Marvin guy says he foresees all, then it be a piece of cake to know where the rabbit princess was in the castle, right?

But someone was watching from behind the curtain, and he made his presence know, as he was non other then…Elmer Fudd, the hired hunter by the evil queen? "You'we won't find her here, wabbit?" Elmer Fudd said in a deep sad & sorrow expression, like he feels bad from what he done earlier by Queen Hazel's order before returning here for some reason with a false success mission task?

"Huhn?" Bugs turn to see the hunter and is surprise to see Elmer was here now all of a sudden, as he's well known even to him. "Well, well, Elmer Fudd, the hunter of the excrete ordinary, and I mean that likely? So what's up doc., trying to play another game of prey verse hunter?" The rabbit kid around in pulling the hunter's leg and making the funny to tease the guy since he knows him, too bad the rabbit noticed Elmer wasn't laughing, something was seriously on his mind?

"No, I came here to warn you, that Lola's in danger!" Elmer sadly exclaimed the news of the situation that this kingdom is facing, which involves the beloved princess herself.

"WAH! What kinda danger?" Bugs yelp in surprise and came up close to Fudd's face and was asking for answers to his questions, quickly to boot too! "Is it an Enemy Kingdom's Threat? A Dragon Kidnapped her? She's Trapped in a Tower? Turn Into a Majestic Creature & Lost in the Wilderness? Is she stuck in the Well with Little Jimmy?" Bugs Bunny asked off a lot of questions that would mean that Lola was in danger from those situations? "BRivivhmm…" There was a sudden record scratching sound that froze the moment "Woops, wrong story?" The rabbit prince sheepishly exclaimed in seeing he make a mistake and broke the Fourth Wall to tell you viewers that funny gag that slipped out.

"Worst! It's her step-mother, the queen, she wants the true princess…cruuwwwsshhh!" Elmer made a slicing noise around his throat which the rabbit got the message, as he holds his own in dear frightful thought of the subject.

Bugs had his eyes wide when he heard this, first off, Lola is the princess and he didn't know until Marvin the Martian cleared things up then. And at the same time, the second thing to shock and surprise him, that this was happening to Lola being put in danger? "Wow, I've heard of women doing crazy stuff when they're jealous, but this maybe a little off a normal jealousy in the market?" Bugs lightly kid to himself in rubbing the back of his neck, trying to lighten the mood as best he could and from hearing this news, he tried his best to get by without panicking.

Elmer Fudd sign in depression before nodding and replying to this response while explaining something else. "Yah, she even made me try to kill her and bring her back her heart to prove that she's dead, and…" To bad he got interrupted, and by a certain rabbit no less from a few bad choose of words spoken.

"WAH!" Bugs yelled in surprise, not to loudly to get anyone else's attention, and he grabbed the surprise hunter and smack him against the wall! "WOOPH!" The rabbit stares at Elmer with serious gaze of firey fury in his eyes, as he started to snap at him in a threatening tone! "Listen Doc, if I find out that YOU shot her!" Yeap, Bugs was gotta do something really nasty if he found out if Elmer here did something to Lola.

"No, No, I didn't!" Elmer wave out in his defense that he never shot the poor princess, as he just couldn't do it.

"Oh…"Bugs dropped the hunter slightly in hearing this in puzzlement of the claim to have not shot the princess. Just then he grabbed Elmer and lifted him up again to snap at him with this to say? "But if I find out you tried to RIP her Heart out by Queeny's orders! Then I'll…" The rabbit was looking angrier in thinking that if this hunter still took Lola's heart by orders, then he's REALLY gonna show no mercy.

"I didn't do it, I swear! I used a piggy's heart two fool the queen to thinking it's her heart!" Elmer exclaimed in his protest in worry, stating he never carried out the deed and used a fake stunt of another heart from a farm animal and not the princess' own.

"Oh, okay…." Bugs lightly replied a bit confused, as he didn't know what else to say or snap to scare Elmer with. Then he turn to gaze at the hunter who was sweating up a storm, as Bugs started to make threatening statements to the guy like he was the Bad Cop, and no Good Cops were around! "But if you SO MUCH lay a hand on her in ANY Harming Way, then You're gonna be on the Hunting side…Running from an Angry Rabbit, DOC!" Yes, Bugs Bunny was gonna be showing Elmer Fudd how it feels to be the hunted instead of the hunter, if the rabbit finds out Lola was hurt by the hunter even if he was trying to carry out the orders and failed.

"Wait, Wait! I let her go, I just couldn't do it!" Elmer exclaimed his last defense in stating that since he didn't do the deed, he helped Lola escaped from the evil queen's reach and that's the true story.

"Really, then she's alive?" Bugs said in surprise and mostly in relief, the girl he loves is okay, no harms been done to her and they might have a chance to look for her?

"Wooph!" Elmer smack on the ground with a thud, not hurtful at least after Bugs release his grip on him from hearing the news. "Uh-hugh, she's wery alive!" Elmer nods in saying this was very true, after dusting the dirt off himself and stood up on his feet again.

"Then where is she?" Bugs asked out in confusion, if the female rabbit is alive, then where in the lands can she be?

"Gah-Hum!" That got those in the room's attention to turn to the impatient Marvin, who's folded his arms and tapping his fingers in waiting with an annoyed look. "If you're done IGNORING me, I could help you find her? It's better then serving the queen with more tales of Lola's beauty out-ranks her's any day." Marvin shrug off on that last part, knowing all he does is tell the evil queen the same things all the time in 'who's fairer in the land, & it's Lola in the end', and the Martian believes if he goes with Bugs & Elmer, he could be their magical guild to find the rabbit princess.

"What's the catch, Doc? You want cash or credit, or some I O U, stuff from me?" Bugs asked a bit suspicious, as to why this magic mirror character would help them if he's been in service to the evil queen this whole time and such otherwise?

That's when the Martian had decided to explain his reason for helping the rabbit prince. "I'll help if you help me…GET OUTTA THIS MIRROR!" He shouted in fury, he's been stuck in this mirror and wants to be let out, no longer a prisoner in a jail cell, let alone some magical imprisonment.

"No problem, stand back!" Bugs shrugged off to say, as he suddenly brought out a mallet, and lifted it up, planning to smash the mirror to pieces when...

Marvin yelps in fear and waves his hands out while screaming scared stiff if that should hit him and argue in protest. "BLLLAAAGGHhhhh! WAIT! If it breaks from the surface while I'm trapped in this thing, not only will it be bad luck, but then….I'm FINISHED! And you won't find the rabbit girl in the forest if you'll end up getting easily lost since it's farther then either of you know it?" The Martian exclaimed out a bit out of breath, as Bugs was inches away from hitting him when the rabbit stopped to listen. "Few….thank goodness you didn't land a crack on the mirror?" Marvin signed with more relief from seeing how close the mallet was to his mirror, at least Bugs listened to when he heard what he said was true.

"Wowh, she's that far away?" Elmer said surprised about Lola bingeing further away that not many knew where, even he didn't know that part until just now?

As Bugs put the mallet in his surprisingly out of nowhere bag, Marvin signs again while getting back to being serious. "More then you realize, but I can guide you, but we must hurry! No doubt the queen's up to something and may try to get there before we do?" Marvin looked near a secret passageway, as if stating that they need to hurry, no telling how far ahead the queen's got done since she left the Martian.

"Okay bulb, I'll take yah along, so you can guide us, and when we find Lola, I'll help get yah free. Let's go men! Oh, and Elmer, you can help carry bowling head there along the way?" Bugs kindly exclaimed that he'll help the Martian out once he helps them reach and find Lola, and then that's when he'll repay for his service. So he turns around to go out, leaving the hunter looking back and forth before he shrugged off his confusion, and begins to get the mirror off the walls, only problem was….it was heavy?

"Uuuugh, he's heavy?….Nrrrufff!" Elmer groans in a bit wobbly movement, as he carries the mirror with Marvin out without dropping him.

"Just to be clear, it's the mirrors weight you're dealing with, not my own?" Marvin made a noted fact to the hunter that he does not weigh this much, so he won't find that part of his weight, insulting in the least.

As Elmer goes in front with Marvin's help to lead the trio, now it depends if they find Lola before the evil Witch Hazel does? Bugs Bunny certainly hopes so, but with laughing boys like Elmer Fudd, the hunter & Marvin the Martian, as a magical mirror prisoner, it's something of their group being seen as strange. At this rate, it's only a matter of timing, till the next time…..as this scene goes black too? Where whatever happens soon after, they'll just happened in accordance to fate…?

**VISION NOTE:** The scene where the prince works with the hunter & the magic mirror never happened in the original '_Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs_', but with this being a Looney Tune story, anything is possible to take place during certain events.

The part where Bugs Bunny said he learned to decode SOS signals was inspired from a Looney Tune episode where he was launched into space by a NASA rocket.

The other dangers from Enemy Kingdom, Dragon Kidnapping, Trapped in a Tower, turned into a Majestic Creature are a few from other fairy tale stories we've heard about in the past. Especially from Rapunzel & Swan Princess stories that fit for some of these parts.

The comedy reference of Little Jimmy Trapped in a Well is a well known comical pun joke about a little innocent boy stuck in a well.

As a funny display, Bugs getting mad and snapping off what he'll do, yet calms down from getting an answer, only to snap for the next one before the cycle continued before ending...was another funny cartoon gag used for the humor effect.

Well this was a sight of a **VISION** some could not have possibly expected to happen? What may come from this surprise extra I've added? At least many know it, the VISION-KING knows how to make a story a wild catcher for some viewers to see? And in the next chapter, we return to see how Lola is doing with living with the Seven & A Half Looney Tunes, and they seem to be having a blast? Lots of music, dancing, laughter and cheers, to a calm melody? So be prepared to **IN-VISION** what may soon happen around here, cause it'll be another funny that you may not wanna miss out on? So stick around, have a look and imagine the next excitement that will come around next time? Cause I'm sure, you'll laugh your heads off to it very soon?


	7. Chapter 07 Party Time

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers and followers out there, to another chapter moment. The "King of VISIONS" has gotten a fun scene here for you all, one to where you may enjoy some fun, dancing, singing, and...sneezing? Yes, **ENVISION** the moments and how much silliness can happen around here? For it'll be the true **VISUALIZED** moments that if you're looking for Looney Tune humor, you'll find some here? And as for some good bonus, there are but only 3 MORE Chapters left to go after this? So sit back, and enjoy this moment...and let the imagination take you away.

**Chapter 07: Party Time**

Later that night, the animals that Lola Bunny befriended were at a window of the Looney Tunes' cottage house, watching and dancing about. You see, Lola and her new friends were currently having a party after dinner and the Looney Tunes were playing instruments while making music.

Looney Tunes: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

We see the group inside, as we see Coyote playing a flute pipe, Daffy on the organ piano, Porky playing his bass, Sylvester and Tweety playing their own version guitars, Pepe stretching his accordion while Road-Runner and Foghorn were dancing with the other at this moment, as Lola sat by to clap and watch the show from her chair seat.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

The others sang, as Road-Runner and Foghorn dance around in a circle in arms or wings lock before unlocking themselves.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay**_

At that moment, Road-Runner left for Foghorn to dance by himself while Pepe came to dance and play his accordion in the middle of the dance floor.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Soon Road-Runner came back and he and Foghorn got back in an arm lock as they dance around again.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Then they separated again with Foghorn dancing by himself.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay**_

During this show, Lola was in her chair clapping her hands to the music, enjoying herself happily.

We see Porky with Pepe, as the two play their instruments before the pig starts to speak.

Porky: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

A small voice is sang while Pepe plays his interment, then afterwards, the skunk begins to sing next.

Pepe: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Pepe sang while being a bit bashful at singing his versa while Porky plays his instrument.

Soon Sylvester started to sing which amazingly enough, his throat was moving his lump up and down?

Sylvester: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay**_

While the cat sang, Road-Runner and even Tweety notice Sylvester's throat was moving his lump up and down during his singing?

Now we turn to Daffy, as he plays his keyboard organ while the others sang except for him.

Looney Tunes: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

He plays each note right and he's moving his seat up and down as he does?

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Amazingly enough, as he pressing the keys down, the pipe shaped animals open up to let the air note escape from one of them?

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay**_

As the duck made the next big note play, he begins to slowed down, pushing his seat cushion' up and down and watched with a frown at the action behind him.

"Gaugh-Hum, I say a-hum…?" While at the moment, Foghorn goes up to Lola, as he plans to sing next after clearing his throat first.

Foghorn: _**I'd like to dance and tap my feet**_

Foghorn stated and even pointed down to his big feet, as if they want to dance now.

_**But they don't keep in rhythm**_

He instead shrugged off his shoulders to state his feet don't follow his movement when the music is playing.

_**You see, I washed them both today**_

He states this part out to Lola, as he then begins to say this next part with a jolly expression.

_**And I can't do nothing with 'em**_

He waves off his arm, as if it's a silly thing, then he begins to tap-dance on the floor while the other Looney Tunes like Porky and Pepe nearby sing.

Looney Tunes: _**Ho hum the tune is dumb**_

Now Foghorn begins to tap-dance himself silly in front of Lola, as she lightly laughs a bit at the rooster's silly dance.

_**The words don't mean a thing**_

The rooster dances around in a circle, as Lola begins to clap for Foghorn's dance.

_**Isn't this a silly song**_

Foghorn dances around a bit more, just as the others are getting near their finished point of his turn.

_**For anyone to sing?**_

Soon Foghorn bows himself in front of the girl while looking diligently to her, as he was behind Sylvester and Tweety at the moment.

While Daffy kept playing the keyboard organ, Road-Runner was playing the drums a bit while doing some silly tricks on them. Like making a lot of drum-sticks beat a drum and go flying up, opens his one side sleeve to let them slide in and out the other to bash the other drum he lead them to while making a great beat. Then the last one spin up and hit the symbol, just as the fast bird caught it.

"Heheheahaha.../Hehe, now don't be shy now, boy!" Sylvester laughed a bit while Foghorn spoke off something between his own chuckles, as they pushed Pepe right to Lola, expecting him to sing next.

"I…gehehe..." Pepe began to say sheepish, but laughed stupidly while blushing.

"GAHhhhahahaha!" The other Looney Tunes soon laughed, all but Daffy at this from what happened.

"Oh brother, stage fright, just perfect?" The duck groaned at this display, as he began to play the keyboards once more.

Pepe moved his body around, trying to get into the mix and tried again to sing? "Oh…." But his shy nature got to the skunk again, as he turned around covering himself with his tail, as he was muttering this. "My Godness!" He was so terribly shy to perform, that he was blushing redder then a tomato before Lola & his friends.

"WAAHahahahaah!" The Looney Tunes madly laughed some more, all but Daffy once more who had the looks of annoyance.

"Brother? At this rate, we'll never get this over with? So, just have to snap him out…LIKE THIS!" Daffy finally had enough and decided to step things up to get Pepe to get on with the show and stop stalling. "BRRRROOOOFFFFFffhhhhhh!" The duck slammed down onto the keyboards hard which was causing a loud, shrill note to come out of the keyboards, as if telling Pepe to 'get on with it, already. The skunk soon snapped out of his bashful stage, as he began to sing along now.

Pepe: _**I chased a Polecat up a tree**_

Pepe explains while showing his left arm pointing up to the rabbit girl to picture what he's saying.

_**Way out upon a limb**_

The skunk move about for his other arm to be in place from how he had his other side set while he explains his story.

_**And when he got the best of me**_

Pepe states off, as he points to himself of what happened next for him.

_**I got the worst of him**_

Pepe shrugged off his shoulder to say, but he soon blushed again, as he turned around to cover himself with his tail, as the others now sing for him.

Looney Tunes: _**Ho hum the tune is dumb**_

Pepe takes a peek out from his covered state to see what's happening?

_**The words don't mean a thing**_

"Gahaha!" Lola laughs at this while the tired Coyote plays his flute a few notes.

_**Isn't this a silly song**_

Now we see Road-Runner playing a cymbal in front of Lola like a silly kid.

_**For anyone to sing?**_

Then Road-Runner did a silly thing, by doing a doctor act from hitting a patient's knee which made the princess's reaction to kick the cymbal at the end up.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

As the others sing, Road-Runner place the cymbal on his head and walks off the screen acting like someone from China while this makes Lola hold her stomach in laughter.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Now Foghorn dances up in the center of the dance floor, as he begins to take over now in this next line.

Foghorn: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay**_

Foghorn easily sang this song like this was no problem for him and he did it without stopping for a breath.

"AHHHhhhhhhhhh…." Lola smiled at this, as she sang a note a bit that was on high.

"GAaahhhh….?" Coyote yawns and begins stretching a bit, but the fly who bug him before was returning and flew surprisingly in his open, yawning mouth? After Coyote spotted him, he tries to swipe at it some more before the little insect got away, just as the others begins to sing again.

Looney Tunes: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Porky happily walks up and waves if Lola would like to dance with him, and she gracefully accepts his offer in a lady-like manner.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Soon Porky takes Lola's hand, as she gets up from her chair to join the fun with a smile.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay**_

Soon Lola dances around in a circle with Porky, then the pig lets go and Pepe takes his turn to dance with her next, then came Sylvester and Tweety who danced around her.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Soon Lola danced Sylvester out and then Porky went up to take the next turn again.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

The two dance around happily, as the song continues to play.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay**_

Road Runner was tapping on the drums happily in a silly manner before the same fly that annoyed Coyote got on his ear which got the bird's attention and made him feel annoyed? The Road Runner in annoyance tried to swipe at the thing but kept hitting a lot of stuff, drums, cow-bells and cymbals included, in the process as if he was doing a rock band. Soon he panted out tired, as the fly buzzes around at his success of being alright without a scratch.

The tired Coyote kept playing the flute until the fly got onto his nose. "Huhn! You again? Well…I can take care of you…with my smarts!" The coyote stopped playing when he notice the fly, as he got ready to swat at it, unknowingly allowing a silly happy Road Runner to put a cymbal on his hand. "BRIiissshhhh!" Not only did Coyote miss hitting the fly, but he hit himself with the cymbal, causing the tired coyote to shake a bit from the vibration. "I think my smarts got a cranium vibrational shock from that thought?" Coyote exclaimed out from his wobbliness wearing off him a bit from what happened.

Lola and her friends continued dancing in the middle of the room. As she dance around with Porky and Foghorn dancing around her happily.

Daffy played the keyboards some more, but two of the openings got jammed, causing the duck to close the lids in annoyance. "Darn, better check this thing's working system, start to finish!" Then Daffy did some sort of sound check to make sure the things are working right, ending with a wooden bird coming out of a wooden egg to make a note.

Now Lola begins to lightly dance with the bashful Pepe, as he took her hand one moment before letting it go the next. "Madame, a bow to vous company, no?" The skunk replied before he bows, and the princess curtsy in a graceful manner in response.

The music and dancing kept on going, as the animals kept on dancing on their own, even outside the window, as they watched the whole thing.

"Boy, isn't that fun!" Hubie stated from noticing how everyone is having fun here.

"Yah, yah, sure is!" Bertie replied off agreeing, as he was having his own fun dancing while watching this go on.

"Oh, I say, I've begone to enjoy myself?" Mac Gopher exclaimed to his pal, as he waves his body around.

"So have I, I've dance like never before?" Toph Gopher replied in the same agreement as his friend did.

"Gush, I hope this never ends!" Sniffles said as he enyoys his dancing, as Hippety Hopper nodded in agreeing with him on that subject.

"Yah, but even we are getting tired, but still, we'll dance till one of us can't dance NO MORE!" Henry Hawk shrugged off to say before stating this important fact out to the rest.

Meanwhile, Road Runner got on a trench coat and got onto Sylvester's head in an attempt to look tall. The cat yelped from the fast bird's feet touching his head, face, and nose while exclaiming for each movement. "Hey, watch it now! Geh, hee.. WATCH IT…WAhh…" One of Road-Runner's feet flip his nose, to bad that was a bad move in triggering the cat's allergies. "Hey, watch it, be ca…wha…WAH…WAUgh…Wauuughhhh…." Just as Sylvester was about to sneeze, Road Runner luckily used his other foot he wasn't standing on to stop the sneeze in time. "Haaah, thanks?" Sylvester signed with relief and thanked the fast bird for the quick save, then Road Runner closed the trench coat, covering the cat who was on the bottom, as the two made their way to the dance floor with Road Runner surprisingly snapping his fingers to the musical beat. Which at this time, the other Looney Tunes were coming back up with their singing routine.

Looney Tunes: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Road-Runner snaps his feathery winged fingers with a happy grin on his face, as he and Sylvester were moving out with the cat having an opening in the coat to see better.

_**Ho-la-la-ee-ay**_

Even Sylvester smiled from where he's at, thinking this is gonna be a fun thing their about to do. As they make their entrance, Foghorn was singing his verse of the song.

Foghorn: _**Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay**_

Soon the two Looney Tunes came out to join the fun as a tall figure with Lola lightly placing her hand on her lips at what the fast bird and cat are doing, it was a silly thing, really, but sweet. "Hahahaahah….." The other Looney Tunes couldn't help but laugh a bit at this, as Lola gracefully curtsy to her new dancer while Road Runner begins to bow, but yelps as he's about to fall off.

"GAAahahahah!" More laugher is heard at seeing this, but luckily, Sylvester manage to grab Road-Runner and pull him back up again with a hand grabbing the back side of the coat.

As the gang continued playing the music and the princess and her 'tall dancer' take hands, Road Runner started dancing with Lola in his own silly way. As he lead her across the floor with Coyote playing his flute while following them. They stop near the frowny Daffy, as Road Runner lead himself and Lola back around, as he was dancing with her in his arms with his silly expression while she smiles at her dancer. While below, Sylvester at the bottom tried his best to avoid tripping, as he matched the princess's dance moves even from some that went up for the kicks without slipping. As Porky played the guitar repeatedly, Road Runner danced around Lola like a merry-go-round with her in the middle, as he pass by Pepe, Coyote, Foghorn, Tweety, and Porky on the corner sides while at one point had to pick up Sylvester to keep up with Lola.

"Wahahahahaah!" The others laugh at this funny humor, just as Porky was wrapping up his repeated play track.

Looney Tunes: (clapping hands) _**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

Now we see Road Runner dancing in the middle of the floor with Lola dancing with him left and right while the fast bird had his winged arms crossed, as they others either play their instruments or clap for them.

_**Hey! Hey!**_

The song continued on while Pepe played the accordion and Foghorn played the drum and cymbals. Now Porky plays the base, and Pepe still plays his accordion while Daffy tries to keep playing his keyboard organ with a frowny expression, as the clappers move in and out for each press key note.

Now it was Road Runner who dance in the middle of the dance floor waving his arms in and out, and lifting his legs up for each move, though it was actually Sylvester doing the leg work.

"HoooRaaaay!" Then a cheer is heard from the gang at Road Runner's dancing, as he's having such a fun time and being silly about it. Lola claps her hands to her tall dancer's dance moves while Foghorn continues to bash some drums with some drum-sticks with his arms stretched out, there's some clapping, and Porky playing his guitar some more, even the tired Coyote adds more tune for his flute now.

Even Sylvester is seen dancing around happily like crazy at this musical number.

"Amazing, putty tat hasn't sneeze once during whole dance course?" Tweety flew pass the cat, but unknown to him, some familiar powder was falling off a hidden pocket in the coat and onto the cat's nose….that might mean…?

As Road Runner was having so much fun dancing, something happen which caught the others attention? "Ah-Gee…Uh-Guwwhh..I techee…AHHH..Huhoch…" Road Runner in concern, bends down and opens the bottom of the trench coat to reveal Sylvester acting funny and making noises! "WHooo..Whagoah!" Sylvester is really starting to act up a big sneeze, as Road-Runner covers up the trench coat and looked around the others for help?

"Uh-Oh! I forgot, that trench coat had that stuff putty tat's alight two?" Tweety yelp in sudden memory that the black cat's hay-fever, and the coat had some of that stuff when they found it…but never washed it? So that's what fell out form a hidden pocket, the dandelions the black cat is allergic too?

"YOU'RE TELLING US THIS…NOW?" Daffy snapped at the yellow canary for forgetting such an important recall?

"Ah-GeebeBOWwhh!" Lola stood nearby, as she covers her ears quickly while Porky and Foghorn drop their instruments to run in still hearing Sylvester preparing some big sneeze.

"QUICK! TAKE COVER!" DAffy shouted out a warning for the others to run, this might be a big one!

"Ahchy-Geegeh…Achgeewoovhh!" Soon Daffy jumps behind his keyboard organ with Pepe running behind to join him, then the rushing Coyote too to take cover for Sylvester's sneeze reaction. "Ach-Chichi…" Soon even the animals had to run from the window to get out of the line of the cat's sneezing.

"Head for the HILLS and Get Under Below!" Henry Hawk order out, as the forest animal group all got out of site and cringe below the ground of the cottage.

"Ach-ChichichiCHiii….!" Even Road-Runner was feeling the vibrational moves of the coat since he couldn't go anywhere before… "AHHHHHhhhhhh…." Soon Road-Runner put his feathery finger to his nose in knowing it would be of no use. "Ah…CHOOooppphhhhhhumm...!" Sure enough, Sylvester sneezed loud enough to make the coat look big for a moment until he blew Road-Runner right out of the coat to the rafters above. "POFfffffhhhhh!" It was like a ballon blowing off the plug that kept the air in and now it just got released.

Soon the trench coat itself had fallen to the floor to reveal Sylvester stood in the fallen open thing, looking sheepishly by the situation.

"AhhWahahaha/Huchahuchahah?" Everyone laughed, Looney Tunes and Lola laugh at this silly situation, that was something else.

"AChhuhuhuhhuah!" Soon as Lola laughs, she sits down on her chair nearby before looking up at what happened here.

"WAAAhhahahahaha!" The other Looney Tunes laugh while Road Runner hang on in the rafters above while wiggling his feet and smiling below. "Meep-Meep!" Despite what happened, the party turned out to be a big success indeed. Of course by the keyboard organ while Coyote and Pepe laugh, Daffy frowns from his organ and turned right at the two Looney Tunes laughing at this matter.

"GAuuvhh/Wahahahaha!"Porky stretched his arms out, as he and Foghorn stood by a pole laughing, as Road Runner managed to slide down the pole to the floor looking a bit sheepish.

"Achohohoh…" Lola's laugh is heard again, as the animals returned the moment they believed that it was safe to do so.

"My, my, guess we miss the joke?" Mac Gopher stated from the loads of laughter, that something funny musta happened?

"I say, I think we did?" Toph agreed to his pal, something happen and they don't know what even after the big sneeze event?

"Ah nuts, wonder what it was?" Hubie cursed their luck at thinking they miss something funny now?

"Yah, yah, I would like to known?" Bertie replied in agreement to his mouse pal on that point.

"Oh brother?" Henry Hawk groaned to slap his forehead that these guys are clueless that the group are laughing with the other after the sneeze event.

"Hahahahaah…" Lola continues to let off her cheery laughter, as she smiles to her friends to say this in kindness to their show. "Gah….That was very fun! You guys are too much, you know that?" She ease herself a bit back in her chair, feeling over-spent from that much fun and dancing really got to her.

"Now it's time you, I say you to do something." Foghorn stated off, as he pointed to Lola next to try something after them. "After seeing us do our daily fun TASTIC dance, everybody, though not everybody, has got something fun plan, or be boring with nothing. Gah, get it, cause nothing is boring too, that's another joke of the day!" The rooster exclaimed his point more, and even silently noted in breaking the Fourth Wall moment while telling a joke along the way to Lola.

"Hehe, I see? Well…?" Lola started to say from Foghorn's suggestion, but didn't know what to do, so she asked? "What shall I do?" She shrug off her hands in wondering what she could do that would entertain her friends, just as they did for her?

"Woohh, how's about you tell us a story?" Coyote suggested out an idea while yawning and scratching his back all tired from lack of sleep.

"Yeah, tell us a story!" The other Looney Tunes (minus Daffy) said eagerly and in agreement which Lola smiled at their suggestion.

"A true, I say a true story, madam." Foghorn exclaimed out, as he pointed his index feather finger up in wanting to hear that kinda story that was true in every word.

"Wee-wee! A 'lov' story." Pepe replied out while he blushed a bit, looking hopeful that the story has something to do with love.

Lola paused for a moment, as she thought up what story to tell. "Well,…." Soon the girl sighed happily, as she said this in starting her story. "Once there was a princess." She grip her hands together, as she started off to tell her tale to her friends.

Porky was patting his hands together in excitement before he soon asked this question to the rabbit girl. "W-Wa-Was the pri-prin-in-in-ce-es, was the princess y-y-y-, you know, you?" He nodded to her with a grin, getting the idea right off the bat that this is where the story is going, a tale about Lola Bunny, sorta speak.

"Hmm-hmph…and she fell in love." Lola nodded in answering 'yes' for that, as she continues her story on what happened next.

"Ughm…wasssss it hard to do?" Sylvester asked curiously of the princess' story of if falling in love was difficult?

"Oh putty tat, it's not tat hard?" Tweety flew on the black cat's head to state the answer, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Easy for you to sssssay, bird?" Sylvester remark the yellow canary's statement with his own, but that didn't stop the story being told.

"Gahauch, it was very easy actually." Lola said with a light laugh escaping and blushing a bit in answering the other question. She claps her hands while explaining more of the suggested term of 'falling in love' to the group. "Anyone can see that the prince was charming…" Soon Sylvester with Tweety resting on his shoulder, sat in a nearby chair while next to them, Porky kept his smile on, as they listen some more. "The only one for me…" From Lola's trailing voice, it was clear, she was mostly referring to Bugs Bunny, who she meant back at the castle before leaving suddenly, but still thought of him.

"Was he ugh…um…" Porky tries to asked a question from the lovesick Lola, but had some of his words mix around. He puffed his chest and made a serious muscle stretching, as he asked this. "Was he strong, an..an..and handsome?" He made a pose of being handsome while Sylvester and Tweety watch in curiosity at their pig friend's curious mind, as he pointed to himself, sorta?

"Issss he big and tall?" Sylvester asked as well while holding his right paw up like he was measuring the height of the guy while Tweety and Porky listen and nodded in wanting to know the answer as well on what this prince of Lola's looked like?

"There's nobody like him…" Lola exclaimed with her head in the clouds for thought, as she continues to describe the person himself. "Anywhere at all, maybe even in the whole wide world." Lola sighed lovingly, as she remembered the one rabbit whom she fell in love with: the prince, Bugs Bunny himself.

"Did he say he, as vous would say, 'lov' ya, Madam?" Pepe asked from blushing a bit while twirling his puffy tail a bit to distract him while waiting for the answer.

"Did he, I say did that boy in the words of my pals and I….steal a kiss?" Foghorn teased Lola with a showing of his inch feathery fingers in stating of the girl getting her first kiss from the guy she's in love with. "But not as in robbery, more metaphorically speaking, you, I say you understand what I'm saying?" The rooster held up his arms in stating out that he was meaning the metaphor of 'stealing' and not literally, which we all get.

The girl smiled from all these questions and needing to know answers, as she soon began to sing a song suddenly.

Lola: _**He was so romantic**_

She sings to herself, but was also singing to the rest of the Looney Tunes, as she moves her head looking up from left to right.

_**I could not resist**_

The Looney Tunes looked at each with smiles and nods when hearing this part. They all got closer to Lola, sitting near her to hear more of the love story with Porky on a stool, Foghorn on wooden pot sit, Pepe kneeling on the ground before lying on his chest, Sylvester with Tweety still sitting in their chair, and Coyote lying on his logs by the fireplace. Then Road Runner came running around the group and sat down near Pepe with his shoulder wing's elbow on his back to support his chin, all except Daffy was close to listening to this.

_**Someday my prince will come**_

Lola sang heartily out in her spot while looking down to her audience of the group of Looney Tunes that had gather close to her.

_**Someday we'll meet again**_

Porky stared at her with his smile as he listens, then we move the camera to look at the smiling Sylvester and Tweety, as the all are signing in happiness from hearing this lovely song story melody.

_**And away to his castle we'll go**_

Foghorn and then Pepe listens with their happy smiles as the latter lied with his hands holding his head up while listening to this song.

_**To be happy forever I know**_

We see Road-Runner leaning on Pepe who isn't bother, as the fast bird rubs his nose, as if something was sniffly in their from listening to these girl's song.

All the Looney Tunes were listening, entranced by the song except for Daffy, who stayed in the shadows behind his keyboard organ sulking, he turns around grunted this out "Hugh, Despicable! This mush!" But that didn't stop Lola from singing or from where even any of the others from hearing the rabbit princess sing her song.

_**Someday when spring is here**_

Lola sang while rocking around in her sit, as if describing something to happen soon.

_**We'll find our love anew**_

The animals listened from the window, smiling and holding each other a bit lovingly as well, Hubie and Bertie were hugging in the middle, Mac and Toph Gopher were hugging on the left, two Raccoons on the left were hugging, even the male and female kangaroos nuzzled their heads together. Even two birds on the male kangaroo's head came close to each other's body and touched each others' beaks, as they shut their eyes and smiled to the other.

"Oh, come here you? Gowhohohho!" Suddenly, Henry Hawk let up in tears and hug a surprise Sniffles who yelp, but shrugged it off and return the hug while this hawk cries at this touchy scenery.

_**And the birds will sing!**_

Coyote was feeling sleepy, as he shut his eyes for a moment. Then on the 'sing' part of the song, woke Coyote up like he yelp from the surprise since that was a high note that was sung at the end part.

_**And wedding bells will ring**_

Coyote closes and opens his mouth from the wake, as he lens over the logs with his head resting on his hands while listening to Lola's song more.

_**Someday, when my dreams…come true**_

Lola sings this part with her hands held near her chest, singing this part out from her heart, as she pauses for the final moment.

_**Come true…**_

She lets off a lone verse of her melody, as her song comes to an end… Make no mistake, Lola dreams to be together with the prince she loves; Bugs Bunny. And from her purist heart, that sweet dream may come true, if the rabbit girl believes it to be? And for what happens next from here….we'll take a short break to calm all our minds from what has been displayed here?

**VISION NOTE:** A clue added portion in how the sneeze went off was an added bonus I put in for comical humor, especially for Looney Tunes scene work.

Now even I like to find this **VISION**, a good moment to touch the soul. As always, the VISION-KING presents some of the good stuff, detailed & more to the party. But now comes a puzzling question, what happens after this scene that one can only **IN-VISIONED** the parts of the after song to the next? To simply say, it's to help 'stretch' this work on it's corners to keep giving more chances to where the next events lead? For in the next chapter, comes the trouble in where one can find a place to sleep if not their own beds for the guest, namely Lola Bunny? Then comes the wicked plot in where a disguised queen prepares to make her move in finding Lola with a sneaky surprise up her sleeves. And in another twist to add in the fun fest, comes Bugs Bunny's group of Elmer Fudd & Marvin the Martian in the Magic Mirror, and where the world are they during this time? So don't miss out on a lot of fun, stunts, and laugh riots that make you crave for more? Until the next time, things are 'creeping' up closer to the near ending, wouldn't we all agree...?


	8. Chapter 08 The Queen's Revenge

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers and viewers to another grand moment in chapter posting. Get ready, cause the "King of VISIONS" has after this one, just TWO more chapters to go and this will be a COMPLETED Story. So get ready to **ENVISION** all of this, we're getting to the funny and evil plot of the work. Not to mention, a little extra you might not have been expecting? So **VISUALIZE** all of this as much as you can, cause no doubt about it, seeing this will just have you crying out for more. But, we must be patient, the goods will come and just like them, more surprises & twist that you never imagine could happen, except maybe in this Looney Tunes work itself? So stick around, and enjoy the works here, cause it'll be just as sweet as honey...soon, very soon. Til then, let us see where this goes, shall we now...?

**Chapter 08: The Queen's Revenge**

At this moment, once the song Lola sung was over, all the Looney Tunes sitting by her side in happiness. They were winking their eyes at Lola, as they sign in happiness at the end of the melody (well most of them anyway) at the end of her sweet melody's song. That was so beautiful, they hoped Lola's dream of reuniting with her true love would come true.

"Drugrugruhhh..Guraughraugh!" Just then, the clock sounded nearby was getting the gang's attention just now. It was an old clock with a squirrel bashing a nut bell while a frog comes out to 'croak' for each note of the time. It was now 11:00 PM, meaning it was time for everyone to go off to bed.

"Oh my word! I didn't realize how late it was getting?" Lola exclaimed in surprise to see this, as she gets up and approaches the Looney Tunes. "It's already time for bed." She motions to Sylvester with Tweety, Foghorn, Pepe, and Coyote near her to get moving now. We see Road Runner skipping merrily along ahead of the rest with a smile while the rest, including the join Porky with Daffy are in front with Lola slowly motioning them to keep going. "Come on, upstairs to bed, you guys must be tired." She gently lead those with beds up to the stairs while she smiled, Daffy still had a frown while Porky yelps from this walking motion before Daffy bumped into him, and he turns to frown at him? They and the rest reach up were Road-Runner happily jump up and down for them by the stairs.

"Meep-Meep!" Road Runner was about to run up first, if Porky suddenly didn't stop him first by reaching out and grabbing him from behind to stop the fast bird.

"Wait!" Porky raises his right arm up to motion a 'stop' signal before the rest of the gang of his pals circle him in confusion while he kept his hold on the still running road runner. "Ho-Ho-Hold on there, yo-yo-you guys!" He finally pulls Road Runner off the steps and right into Sylvester's arms, as he was lucky enough to catch him before they fell to the floor. Porky now makes himself smile up towards their guest, Lola, as he kindly speaks with his fingers together. "Th-The uh, princess…will sleep in our beds. Upstairs si-si-since she's our guest, af-af-after all." Porky motions his arms up the stairs where Lola shall take their beds, so that she may sleep well since she is their friend and guest in their cottage.

"But…wait?" Lola suddenly spoke in surprise before waving her left hand out to ask this question? "Where well you all sleep if I'm in your beds?" The rabbit girl asked in wondering where the Looney Tunes here of the cottage will sleep if not in their own beds?

"Oh, we'll be quote comfortable down here in ah…." As Pork addressed an answer for Lola while waving to the first floor with a smile, as he tries to think of what to say next. "In ah…in ah…" And like always, the pig didn't know what to make of stating the right words of the bottom floor?

While Porky delays, Daffy stares at him with annoyance at this decision, as he snapped at the pig angrily and stubbornly. "In a Hogs Eye!" The duck mentions out with a one eye close in making his remark of them sleeping down here and not upstairs.

"In a Hogs Eye…" Porky replied the words out to him, then he yelp at what he just said. "Daugh…a sty…" He replied with open arms with his smile, but yelp again at his mistaken word sentence. "NO! NO! I mean…" As he remarked off in a temper mood with his eyes shut at Daffy's direction before he turns and tries to smile back with something to say to Lola. "We'll be comfortable, no doubt." Porky easily assured to the rabbit girl while the others watch, and Daffy just frowns at this display. "Wo-Won't we, fellas?" Porky turns to his pals and state that it's okay with a smile and nodding gesture, just as Lola turns to them in hearing what they had to say.

"Oh yes. Mighty comfortable." The others replied in union while Porky nodded to them while Daffy continues to groan at this display of where it's getting too.

While the others were insisting that Lola take their beds, Road Runner turns around and spotted something that made him smile.

"Now don't you wo-wo-worry about us." While Porky was assuring the rabbit girl, Road Runner smiled off, as he spotted a nicely and comforting pillow nearby on the couch.

"Tehehe, I say we'll be alright madam." Foghorn replied in assuring the rabbit girl princess as well while Road Runner plans to get to the pillow for himself.

"Now right on up now, ugh…um…my dear princess." Porky insisted in his generous offer while Road Runner is sneaking away from the group and towards a comfy pillow while he looks back at the others and Lola still talking.

"Well gee, guys…., I guess if you all insist." Lola look down and said with a nod, relieved to have such thoughtful and considerate (all but one) friends. The girl now plans to head upstairs to the bedroom while saying this to the group. "Good night." She smiles and nods in saying her goodnight to the wonderful Looney Tunes before her.

"Good night, princess." The other Looney Tunes said goodnight to Lola (except maybe Daffy), just as Road Runner gotten on the coach and started to lie his head on the pillow.

Lola turns around from at the top of the stairs near the bedroom door, as she asked her friends below in concern for their benefactor. "You guys sure you'll all be comfortable?" The princess was concern that while she has the beds, what will these guys here sleep on or with?

"Oh yes indeed. Very comfortable." Porky, Sylvester with Tweety, Pepe, Foghorn, and Coyote said in the same reply while nodding their heads 'yes' in response with smiles on their faces.

"Well okay,…pleasant dreams then." Lola replied off with a smile and nod in seeing the Looney Tunes made up their minds, as she waves to them goodnight before opening the bedroom door to enter.

"Pleasant dreams." The others minus Daffy replied with their happy expressions, it looked like things would be at peace.

That was until Lola closed the door to the bedroom from a tiny 'click' of the knob…then the Looney Tunes went nuts, as they rushed, including Daffy and the latter Pepe over to the couch. "Meep-Meep?" Road Runner yelped and held onto the pillow quickly, as his pals jumped and tried to take the pillow from the fast bird in hopes to claim it for themselves.

"No!" Sylvester complain out, as he tries to keep hold of the pillow.

"I saw it first!" Pepe snap in trying to pull the pillow from the others.

"N-n-now guys, don't get e-e-e-e-xcited, just remember to share, share, share alike, relax!" Porky said trying to calm down his friends, curdling around them in ease this eagerness of claiming the pillow to sleep with.

"It's MY pillow!" Daffy snaps out, as he and the others still pull the thing while Road Runner watches in fright of what's happening.

The pig yelped, as he saw the pillow about to tear. "Gah! L-l-look out, it's a-a-a-a-about to rip. It'll rip!" Porky tries to warn the struggling and fighting members of their reckless pulling, but...

"RIiphhhh!" Too late, as the Looney Tunes' fighting over the pillow caused it to tear with feathers flying all over the place. Road Runner, still on the couch, looked a bit startled, but calmed down enough to take a feather out from under his sleeve. He places it down, presses it to make a squeaky sound and used it as a pillow on the couch, as he rest his head on it with a smile.

As Lola was getting ready for bed, she seems to be praying as we look from the moonlight window into the dark room she plans to sleep in. "Bless the seven and a half Looney Tunes who were being so kind to me." We go from the window's spot and see Lola kneeling and praying near her bed, she must be praying before going to bed, thanking those who help to take her in. "And…and my my dreams come true? Amen." Lola prayed with hope that her dreams will come true. The girl got up and prepare to go to bed, but then she remembered something which made her yelp at the thought. "Oh yes! I almost forgot?" She goes back to praying position as Lola said this in her pray. "And please make Daffy like me?" In truth, she wants all the Looney Tunes to like her, Daffy just seem to be acting grouchy, but hopefully, he'll come to like her.

The duck in question lay in a pot trying to get some sleeping, as he said this to himself during some snores heard in the background. "Blaugh, women!" Daffy felt uncomfortable for a moment, as he pulled something out of the pot itself. "A fine kettle of fish!" The duck remarked off in stating a fact that only he knows when discussing about women, like Lola now taking over. "Quaaapeeeteww!" Daffy threw the spoon which he found landed onto the floor. "PISssiihhhh!" He then turn his head around and spit a bit behind him, causing the fire to be put out in the progress, much to his surprise. "Ahhh, needed to be put out, anyhow." The duck sighed in annoyance, as he prepared to go back to getting comfy in the pot and getting some sleep...only to get distracted this time by loud snoring, as he looks around only to stop and stare to his annoyance at what's getting him this time!

"GAAavvvuuhhh….wooovvhhhh!" Coyote was sleeping in an opened drawer with his feet kick up above him.

"WORrrooowwhhhhh!" Then from above the cupboard blowing open was Foghorn from his breathing air out? "GRoooouuvvhhhmm…." The rooster snores a bit which causes the doors to slowly close back in on himself. "WORrrrooowwhhhh!" Then he blow the doors open again, as he released it. "GRoooooowwhhhh!" He snores again which brings the doors back in to get close, it's clear this is how he'll be doing this for a while.

"GURoruoahhhh….Vuummmmmhhhh?" Porky was sleeping in the sink with a droplet of water coming out of the faucet. "GUrouaghhhhh….Vuuummmmmhhh?" Porky snores again which brings the droplet of water closer to his mouth before blowing it up again. "GUroguroaahhhh!" At this time, the water drop into the pig's mouth, but that didn't seem to stop him, as he kept on sleeping and snoring with water in his mouth! "GURPhgurburoguraburahhhh!" And with that, he made gargling noises from the water in his mouth.

At this moment, Sylvester is sleeping while Tweety slept on his head! "QCrooaahahahah…Playhuaghiiffff?" The cat snored while sleeping on the couch using Road Runner's tail feather behind as a pillow. "QCRoooaahahhaahha…Playhuaghiffff?" It's clear that the black cat was gonna sleep like this way all through the night, but…. "QCrooaahahahah…." Of course, the Road Runner started to whimper in his sleep that shook the black cat's snoring, even Tweety's rest.

"Meph-Meph, Mehp?" From this much, Road Runner was moving about in his sleep and started kicking those next to him.

"QCRoughaoug…hugh?" This woke the cat up instantly, even Tweety rub his sleepy eyes at what's going on?

"Ugh, poor thing's having a scare, gauge-woooh…better help him, putty tat?" Tweety tiredly stated to the cat just before he goes to sleep on the cat's head again.

"My luck to be handling another troublesome bird problem?" The black cat remark this as some joke to him, but Sylvester better do it if he wants to get any rest at all.

"Mehp-Mehp-Mehp-Mehp…MEEHph!" As Road Runner made his noise, Sylvester poke the fast bird's behind which surprisingly, caused the bird to stop for a moment. "MEeeephhhh…?" Suddenly, that much doing made Road Runner relax and goes back to snoozing.

"That done, nowsssss my turn next?" Sylvester stated out to himself with that job finished, it's his turn now. Sylvester goes ahead to fluff Road Runner's long feather tail behind like a pillow before getting back to sleep himself.

"GURrrroovvvhhh…WRroroophhhhh?" Coyote meanwhile was sleeping on a pile of the wood, but the fly from behind buzzed around him. "Gurroovvvhhmph!" Just as he was snoring, he felt something touch his nose, the fly was the case. The tired coyote patted his mouth, as he tries to swat the the thing while in his sleep. "Taph..taphtahp, Tahp? BRrrooovvvhhhh?" Only to have miss while going back to sleeping. "GUurrrroovhhh…Wrooroophhhh?" Soon the insect got back onto Coyote's nose which this time, he didn't bother with him, to tired. "GUUrrrooovhhh…WRoorroophhh?" Soon the fly moves around on the nose a bit before…he decides to take a sleep on the coyote's nose, as he lied down on it while he snoozes. "Gurrroophhh…Wroorroopphhh?" The fly makes strange whizzing sounds while it shuts his eyes and snoozes on Coyote's nose.

Crickets and frogs made noises outside of the cottage, as we zoom backwards from it, as the forest was almost asleep on this great night. Why, even some of Lola Bunny's animal friends had to go off to rest their tired little eyes too.

Although almost everyone was asleep, deep in her evil lair, Witch Hazel, AKA Queen Hazel, was already at work on making the _Sleeping Death_ spell she'd read about earlier. As smoke filled the room, as she was cooking or making something…OF EVIL! "Take the apple, dip it in the brew…." Witch Hazel said evilly, as she tips a regular yellow apple in the cauldron full of the stuff that's best to be left unmentioned. Soon, as if by some horrifying nightmare scene, the potion liquid in the cauldron was seeping through the apple's figure like it was alive? "Let the Sleeping Death…" Witch Hazel chats the words, the the liquid was covering the apple's surroundings and bubbling on the top suffer too before it was deepy dip in that stuff with only the string holding it up! "Seep through…" As Witch Hazel finished her chat and seeing the cauldron's mix changing colors, it seems it's time to pull it out.

The evil witch then took the apple out and looked at it with glee. As the potion itself made the symbol of poison on the surface of it's lays, like a skull's eyes, nose, and teethy mouth.

"Look!" The evil queen stated at seeing the working of the potion already. "On the skin!…" As Witch Hazel spoke this chat, her pet crow cringe from it's sight and hid behind it's wings before taking a peek at what goes on next. "A symbol of what lies within." As Witch Hazel spoke this, we see the black looking apple with green goop features for it's poison look face! "Now, turn red…" And as if by dark magic, the apple turns red while the witch continues her chat. "To tempt Lola Bunny, to make her hunger for a bite." Just like that, the apple went from yellow, to green, then a bit black, and now…plain and perfectly red? "Gahuchuchuchuh." Witch Hazel laughs wickedly in delight, as she holds her tool to finish the job.

Lola would never suspect that this fruit would bring forth her end. The wicked witch of the disguised queen turns to look over at her watching pet crow, as she brings the apple over to it and said this in an offer.

"Haaugh…..Have a bite?" Witch Hazel held the evil apple to the crow which made it yelp at it's site!

The crow jumps, flaps and tries to back away in fear of the evil apple, but is in a corner as it flaps around wildly in fear while stuck underneath a little deep hole in the wall that leads to nowhere"

"HAchachahaaahhhh!" Witch Hazel laughs evilly at seeing her pet's reaction, as the bird covers it's feathers in front of it's face, as the disguised queen spoke. "It's not for you!" She playfully stated before getting an angry look on her face, as she snaps at this name. "It's for Lola Bunny!" To the evil queen that grips her fist, she wants to give this apple to end the rabbit girl once and for all.

The crow peeks out at hearing this, but still felt a bit scared, so it kept itself covered within his feathery wing protection.

As Witch Hazel looks at her poison apple, she speaks while tapping on it's surface. "When she breaks the tender peel, a tasty apple from my hand…" She smiles as she states this to her pet crow, as she explains what will happen when the rabbit princess eats this apple. "Her breath will stiff…" She holds her neck, as if stating that the rabbit girl will feel a lack of air while going on. "Her blood congeal, in meaning she won't be able to speak." She stated the next part of what's to happen, as she then proclaims this next thing to herself as she raise her left arm up. "Then I'LL…be fairest in the land! GAchahahahahahaAAhhhhh…." Witch Hazel laughs evilly, suspecting that all would come to pass with her wicked plan.

Best of all, no one would suspect Queen Hazel of killing Lola Bunny since it would be Witch Hazel who would commit the evil deed. No one would put two and two together of their obviously different looks and ages, nothing could stop the evil queen/witch now from getting what she wants. Nobody or anything could stop what she'll deliver, absolutely nothing can….

"Gaaahhh…" Suddenly, Witch Hazel stops her laughing, as a sudden thought came to her mind. "But Wait!" Witch Hazel exclaimed to stopping herself, as she had a serious though with her index finger in her mouth, her eyes going back and forth from left and right, as if something had never came up before now? "There maybe an antidote. An antidote to this spell?" She spoke to herself in concern of the possible though of this spell being broken? In concern, the witch walks around her cauldron while stating this declare. "Nothing must be overlooked. Absolutely nothing!" She comes to the book on the book stand and looked through it with a serious look, as if looking for something that she may have missed?

After all, Queen Hazel hadn't gotten powers and hadn't gotten where she was today by being careless. She had to make sure to see weather or not the _Sleeping Death_ could be cured before the villain even went off to do her evil deed.

"OHhhoohohohhh!" She gasp in shock and disbelief while standing up before looking down at a certain page. "Here it is!" She looks at the title that reads '_Poison Apple Antidote_', as she stares at it before moving her finger under the words while she speaks them out in still disbelief. "The victim of the Sleeping Death, can be revived, only by Love's First Kiss….." Slowly, Witch Hazel raises herself up in despair of the idea while snaring at the thought. "Love's first kiss, BAhh!…Hahahaha…" She slams the book shut before taunting in an evil cackle before relieving herself of the idea. "No fear of that." She takes a deep breath before going on explaining of her safety of not fearing someone to break the spell. "Haaaa…., not only will the prince Lola meant not find her in the forest, but those Looney Tune fools, will think she's 'dead." She clutches her wrinkle open hand into a fist before declaring this clear statement. "She'll be buried alive!" She slams her fist onto the table while staring off into her own world of evil though without fear.

It was perfect in the least, no one knows of this except her, so anybody would bury a body thought to be dead that showed no signs of life. So in either way, the princess is as good as done for now and none can expect it.

"GAhahahaha, hahahahaaaahhhh!" Witch Hazel laughs evilly which scared her crow into yelping and hiding before the skull on the nearby table, but just peeks at what she'll do next. "Gaahhh, Gahahahaahh!" She laughs while she puts the poisoned apple in a basket filled with other apples to blend in with the others. "AHAAAhahahahahaah!" She laughs some more before picking up the basket while her pet crow watches from behind it's safe place and stares at his mistress's leave. Now we see the witch opened over a trapdoor that will led to another dungeon below while laughing, as she declared this to her bird once last time. "Buried alive! AHHHhahahahahaha….Gahh, Guahahahah!" She laughs out while slowly closing the trapdoor on her as she stares out from it before she finally closes it down.

With this sneaky plot up the way, it's hard to imagine what will become of the fair princess Lola? Soon the scenery changes to where we see the evil queen in disguise is heading towards?

"GUhuchuhuhuhhuhuhhhh, gash…." We see Witch Hazel going down a bunch of stairs to some underground dungeon area while she's cackling to her evil self. "Gahuhhuhuhuh, gahhuhuhuhhuhuhhhhh!" She laughs a bit off lowly from laughing so much before she comes close to a skeleton where she stops to see it.

An early prisoner of the evil queen, no less, Hazel trapped him behind some bars reaching for a pot, most likely dying, trying to get a drink of water. Witch Hazel gazes down at it with an evil smirk before speaking.

"Gaaugh….Thirsty? Heheehach!" She laughs at the poor dead fool before she declares this in her gleeful mood. "Have a drink then!" She kicks the pot over to the skeleton, causing it to crumble in the progress when it clashed against the bones while laughing evilly at this display. "GAHahahahahaha, haaaahaaahaahaaahhhhh!" As she laughs, a spider comes out of the pot, no doubt there's no water left in it, the poor decease guy? The wicked witch still laughs evilly at her satisfaction before she walks away from the skeleton creature and goes over to where a hidden underground lake is where a boat awaits her. Witch Hazel gets into the boat, sets her basket of apples in before grabbing an oar and pushing the thing away from the stone deck and begins to row it outwards.

The scene changes to where we see Witch Hazel rowed it outside her palace while in a foggy mist, so no one would spot her before she hits land near some greenery just outside to the forest area itself. Upon her arrival at the shore, the evil queen looks around a hidden tall pile of grass before she got out of the said boat and began her trek through the forest. She seem to vanish right through the misty clouds, wherever she is now, she was on her way…to Lola's location.

Meanwhile, the disguised queen wasn't the only one planning to go out into the forest to find Lola Bunny, so were a few others in fact? The foggy mist my be thick, but we see familiar characters of two beings riding their horses slowly through the mist. They were none other then Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd, with the latter hunter having his steed carrying the magic mirror of Marvin the Martian by it's sides.

"Gee, this here fog sure is thick? I can nearly cut through it enough to leave behind a few fog shape squares trail?" Bugs Bunny exclaimed out, and he wasn't kidding, as he was literally cutting through the fog with his blade. And each time he did, small cube shapes would be cut out of the fogs' themselves and left on the ground like a trail of bread crumbs, only cloud shape?

"I can bearwee see anything?" Elmer looks around and can't see a thing in this thick fog, how can anybody know their way through such thickness.

"Well daah, you can't see because this has the queen's magic written all over it!" Marvin remark to state the obvious, seeing that this fog coming out of nowhere isn't natural, but the queen's handy work at it.

"She did this, why?" Elmer replied puzzled, not seeing why the evil queen would try and make it hard for them or anyone to see where they are going in this thick misty fog?

"Whatever he's gotta say, may not be good to hear?" Bugs stated out that this might be bad news they may end up hearing, and that's the understatement of thinking of their situation.

"The rabbit is right about that one." Marvin clearly stated with his serious expression before clearing his voice to speak. "The queen musta completed her work ahead of schedule and used a finished potion batch to create this dense fog, so nobody would see…" The Martian stops to wiggle his fingers when going over in mind of what he'll state next. "A particular character coming out of the palace." Just hearing this sounded like something that just spelt the words trouble, for this group.

"Gee, who could that be?" Elmer questioned cluelessly, as if not sure what the bowling head shape Martian in the mirror was talking about?

"Betcha it's queeny herself!" Bugs stated in his serious expression, as he stared back at the thick fog where they last saw the palace. He fear that if it's been a while and Queen Hazel is now out looking for her step-daughter, this could lead to trouble. "We gotta hurry and beat her to where you, 'Marvin', can lead us to Lola, and as fast as you can!" The rabbit stares at the Martian, expecting his answer to be clear on his statement for them to pick up some paste and get quickly moving.

"Hello! Earth to you Earthlin's here!" Marvin remark off to get the two travelers attention on him from his annoyed tone before stating this note out to them. "You can't expect to reach your destination when you're as blind as bats! Even guides have to show where to direct us when they are going to unfamiliar territory." The Martian made a good point, at the moment, they can't see much while in this fog and he's the only guide Bugs and Elmer have at the moment?

"Well at least we're on equal terms, old queeny won't see where she's going, just like us then?" Bugs Bunny declared out with a smirk, after all, if they are having trouble, then so will the wicked queen, right?

"Wrong again? She's not like any fool to try and walk through a thick fog without a plan." Marvin dryly remote off to say in a grim matter about that very questionable thought. He can tell these two aren't very clear how dangerous Queen Hazel can be, she never lets things slip up and always finds a plan to counteract any flaws!

"Eh…might wanna change your tune in how ya talk with us, Doc…." Bugs said in an annoyed tone in his voice from being rhetorically spoken before continuing to stare at the moody Martian. "Unless yah wanna meet, Mr. Mallet!" He had a wicked smirk hidden on his grin, as he saw that name got a certain someone's attention alright.

"Gulp!….M-M-M-M-M, Mr. Mallet?" Marvin repeated with a look of fear and yelp at where this conversation may go, not in a good way.

And the bowling headed alien was right, cause Bugs Bunny pulled out a mallet from no where while exclaiming his statement earlier. "Yep, Mr. Mallet here! And his wife, Mrs. Saw?" The rabbit pulled out a saw while giving a 'wink-wink' upper eye signal to you viewers in knowing where this is going before holding the mallet as the center attention. "And when Mr. Mallet meets folks, he likes to give them a 'smacking' hello! Like this…." The rabbit was near a boulder, then lifted his mallet up and smack it clear on the thing. "WHAMBb…Creakcreak-creak…BReachkkeehhh!" It made some creaks before in broke into a thousand tiny pieces, as the rabbit held the thing over his shoulders and smirk at the now terrified Martian in the Magic Mirror.

"WAAHHHH! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Marvin yelp in fear and terror of that mallet thing coming close to break him into tiny pieces. "I GET YOUR POINT! SO PLEASE! DON'T USE THAT! WE STILL HAVE AN AGREEMENT TO COMPLETE!" He gets the point, don't make fun of the rabbit prince since he's helping them to have them help him, he doesn't wanna get them to rethink of their agreement?

"I thought you see things my way Doc, only pulling your leg." Bugs replied with a successful smirk, as a little joke of his to straighten the guy in the mirror to be nicer before throwing the mallet away which hit a cat going 'REOoowwwOOOHHhh!', but they didn't pay he'd to that? "Eh, that is, if your mirror form had legs to spare?" The rabbit pointed out that even though the Martian has legs, it's only from the reflection in the mirror and the mirror itself has no legs which made Elmer laugh under his breath.

The Martian in the mirror dropped his shoulder down in a slump at being caught in this joke. "Huuagh….Your jokes are as entertaining as 'you' are, prince." Marvin dryly exclaimed with a frown mark on his eyes look. He signed before getting back to their discussion he was trying to state out earlier. "I can only try and guild you through as much as I can, the queen's got them see-through fog and mist contacts in her eyes!" He held his hands in a close 'o' shape in stating something of helping one's enhance sight, and the wicked queen has got something like that on her.

"Man, she musta though of everything?" Elmer said in shock and concern at this news of what Hazel has to help her. At this rate, he wonders if they can make it in time or not to save Lola?

"And no doubt this trip will take at least a DAY or TWO to reach our distention. Even with horses, the trail isn't easy to follow, especially when going through it by misty fog in the air and wet ground floor!" Marvin the Martian exclaimed out the pointers of their situation, that it will take a day or two while the queen has a better head start. Worst then that, is the landscape's situation after a nasty change in the climate.

"Then we can't spare the horse power." Bugs stated out to his group to not waste much time and get moving on themselves. Of course, the horses the group are traveling on 'snorted' at that remark before the rabbit prince petted his horse to calm and ease it from what it heard him say. "Lightly speaking of handling you boys with the UP-most care, never fear." After that assurance, the horses shrugged off the negative feeling, as the rabbit continues to tell his trio, though a duo with only Fudd since Marvin's stuck in the mirror. "We'll just have to keep our heads up high men, Lola's counting on us. Elmer shall ride up front with our mirror guide, so lead the way, Marvin." Bugs wave off for Elmer's horse to take the lead since he's got Marvin's magic mirror hanging on it's side.

Elmer Fudd nodded and had his horse walk in front of the rabbit prince with a small smile while replying to Bugs. "Okie-dokie, which where do we go…GAph!" Suddenly, Elmer wasn't watching where he was going, a branch came up to his head and knocked him off his horse which the creature stopped when it felt his rider was missing since he hit the ground hard afterwards?

"First off, watch out for that branch hidden in the fog?" Marvin lightly stated, as Elmer shook his head confused at what he just hit before staring up and sheepishly chuckling at the hidden branch connected to a tree in the misty background. The Martian rolled his eyes at this, he can tell, this is gonna take some time before they even find Lola and stop the evil queen Hazel from doing something…wicked, in the sense? The only thing to do, is pray that Lola can be safe until Prince Bugs Bunny and company arrive….but the question remains, 'when' they get there?

**VISION NOTE:** Once more, the surprise addition of what happens is another added bonus work to spice up this Looney Tunes CROSSOVER story for comedy effects. But in record noting, these three won't effect too much of the story, but they will play an import role...later on. Trust me...

Now the stuff of **VISIONS** is coming to an almost closing part, and it's about to get just as juicy? As you know, the VISION-KING has got some plans to make one interesting chapter appear around here, very soon. Get ready to **INVISION** a bit of action around here, cause things will get wild pretty soon? The Looney Tunes go out, leaving Lola Bunny alone with her animal friends, but what happens when the disguised witch comes around? Then the animals go off to search for the Looney Tunes, trying to warn of Lola's endanger situation, and soon the climatic chase scene will happen of the heroes going after the wicked Witch Hazel to the ends of the line. How will things go, can everything be alright afterwards...that remains, to be seen? So until the next time, keep on checking this story, and staying tune...for more exciting final two chapter updates.


	9. Chapter 09 The Looney Tunes' Vengeance!

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers and viewer fans out there that are watching this right now. Have I got the **ENVISIONMENT** of excitement here that you don't wanna miss out on? The "King of VISIONS" has got it going real good and nice, and after this chapter, is the final one too. So **VISUALIZE** this as much as you can, cause if you're a Looney Tune fan, this is the excitement for a Snow White story you wanna check it out. Now let's kick back and get ready to enjoy the show about to be present here, shall we?

**Chapter 09: The Looney Tunes' Vengeance!**

We now return to the cottage, as it's morning with the sun shining down at the spot. Outside the cottage, the animals were spread around, sleeping from the fun they all shared from last night. Hippety Hopper was outside the door-step, Mac and Toph were on the window's edge, Hubie and Bertie were underneath the window and each were either above or under a stool rake sleeping. Henry slept with the other gophers and mice along with two raccoons while in the middle of him and Hippety Hopper was a sneezing Sniffles on one floor step. Even two birds slept together on an axe, as they all seem sound asleep. Suddenly, the animals woke up from the cracking sound of the door-knob turning, as if someone was opening it.

"Oh my, someone's coming out?" Toph stated at thinking someone's coming out from inside of the cottage?

"Yes, yes, quote so, indeed!" Mac replied in agreement to that statement that someone indeed was coming out.

"Can't they wait a few minutes?" Sniffles said tiredly while rubbing his eyes from waking up suddenly?

"Forget it, even we should know they have work to do!" Henry Hawk stated in his tough act towards the sleepy mouse to wake him up on what's going on.

"Yah, we should probably move out of the way." Hubie stated that they need to move quickly from their positions.

"Yah, yah, we should do that, shouldn't we?" Bertie replied off while nodding in answering that reply itself.

With that, the animals all decided to leave the spot if someone was coming out now. And they were right, as it was Porky who was the first to be outside while speaking to someone.

"Now remember an-an-and don't forget, m-m-m-y-y, my dear?" Porky spoke out, as it was Lola Bunny that came out with a smile and looking up at the sun light while the pig was talking in a serious matter, even pointed his index finger to her to state his point. "Th-The old queen is a sl-sl-sly one." He stares up to the female rabbit with concerns while she looks down at the pig, as she was feeling thankful to his kindness. Porky waves his arms out when exclaiming this next stuff about the evil queen. "Sh-Sh-She's full of witchcraft." Then he had another serious expression and pointed his index finger again to exclaim his point again in warning. "S-S-So beware of an su-su-supi-pi-pic-ic-cious-ous, beware of strangers, kay." That's all the pig is asking of, for the rabbit girl to be safe even from any suspicious strangers in the mix of the forest?

"Don't worry, Porky." Lola replies out, as she waves her head left and right in understanding the pig's concern for her well being, as she stands up a bit while replying. "I'll be all right." Then she lifts up the pig's hat, and surprisingly, bends down to the confused Looney Tune and kissed him on his forehead. "Pichhh!" Porky yelp at the tiny kiss to his head with a surprised look before it was replaced with a smile, as Lola replies with this of reminder to the pig. "See you tonight." The rabbit girl knows that she'll see Porky, & possibly the rest, tonight for some reason?

"OH, oh, oh-hohohoh!?" Porky lets out an uncontrollable laugh from remembering that nice kiss and the girl's sweet kindness just made him feel gullible, as he tries to get his words out better. "Yes…Gurph…" He yelps at his silly reply and tries to sound more tough by puffing in his chest to sound serious. "Hurph, guhm…well now, Yes!" Then he turns and waves to someone behind the girl, as he called them out with his serious tone. "Come on, Men!" And with that, he walks off keeping his serious expression up, for the lady until he's out of sight that is.

At that moment, some of the other Looney Tunes were peeking at seeing Lola giving Porky a kiss on the head, and they smiled, as they wanted it too (Mostly some of them) from her. The two by the entrance and exit of the cottage was Pepe and Sylvester with Tweety on his head, as they watched this on with smiles. Pepe then soon started to walk and took his hat off while the cat and canary watch this with smiles at the skunks action.

"Be awful careful, madam." Pepe spoke in concern while twirling his hat in his hands even had his tail in the mix when he approached Lola to speak some more of deep thought. "Cause if anything were to happen to you, vous would, well…vous would…." Lola bends down and then surprisingly, the skunk never finished, as Lola gave him a peep-kiss on his forehead like Porky got.

"Good-bye, Pepe." Lola replied with a smile while setting herself up again, as Pepe was suddenly turning red with embarrassment at receiving the rabbit girl's gentle kiss.

"Ohh…gosh…Gohohohoh?" Pepe slowly replied out in such an embarrass state while twirling his hat and tail more before letting off a laugh with his face still red.

They others of Sylvester, Tweety, Coyote and Road Runner watch this from between the middle of the door with smile across their faces while Daffy, watched from behind the gang, in his usual frowny manner.

"Hagh!" Daffy snarled off at this display before turning around to remark the scene. "Despicable!" He crossed his arms when he said this, his pals are really getting 'too' friendly with this rabbit girl.

Sylvester approaches Lola next which she turns to notice him and Tweety, as the cat takes his head off to speak from his concerns as well. "And be sure to watch out…" Suddenly, he felt his nose inching, which meant a sneeze was about to happen, as Lola stood by to watch the cat act up from his alleges. "To wah…to wah…to wah…" Suddenly, the cat holds his nose, expecting a sneeze, as he was huffing like crazy. "Haugh…ugh…huagh…HUAgh….Watch Out!" The cat got the end of his sentence clear out, as he continues to wheeze a bit from unable to contain the urge to sneeze.

"OUh-Oh! Here we gow again?" Tweety covered his eyes, expecting the cat to sneeze at this moment?

"Zeugh…zeugma…zeugma…ZEUGh…." However, Lola bends down to Sylvester's level and surprisingly enough, during the cat's reaction to his sneezing, the rabbit princess peek-a kiss on his forehead. Much to the cat's surprise, as he looks up to smile at the girl's generous concerns. "Thanksssss!" Sylvester thanks Lola, as he held his nose…though that still didn't stop his need to sneeze, as he slowly begins to walk away. "Achee…ACHCHigee…AchGEeehhihhh!" Yep, Sylvester was still showing signs that he was still gonna sneeze soon..?

"Better give me one for good luck, so two keep eye on putty tat's well being!" Tweety flew near the Lola's sweet little face, as he bows with his hat off. And as if on track, Lola peeks Tweety a kiss on his forehead, as he nodded his thanks to her. "Tat yow, take care!" Tweety replied off, as he flew over to catch up with the cat, still feeling his urge to sneeze soon.

"AChCHIzizchiziZeehh…." At Sylvester's feeling of near sneezing as Lola watch the cat & canary go off, Road Runner approached her, tuck the princess' dress to get her attention to him with his hat off his head, expecting a kiss on his head too. Of course, by the time the princess turns to see Road Runner, as he gets himself ready for a kiss from her? "AHHhh…CHHOooowwhhhhh!" The cat's reaction finally kick in, as he let off a big, and we mean BIG sneeze! "FRooowhhhhh!" Sylvester's big sneeze sent a big gush of wind down the two's path, as it blow the yelping Road Runner back into the cottage while it blows a bit of Lola's dress from the big wind burst she felt from the cat's sneeze.

"Gohohhohoho, oh Sylvester?" Lola laughs at this as a silly thing, for Sylvester to have sneeze so big, it blows one of them away. At that moment, Road Runner came back in with his smile on, as if not effect from being sneezed away just now.

"Meep-Meep!" Road-Runner approached Lola by tugging her dress again, wanting her attention again, as she turns to him final. As he gets his beaky lips ready for a kiss, Lola bends down, touches his head to lower his face down, much to his surprise and confusion, and got kissed his forehead. "Meep…Meep?" After Lola lets him go, Road Runner begins to have a silly expression while walking around in a wobble, like he really got the lights knock outta him. He puts his hat on and walks off in his still goofy manner while Lola watches him go off.

At that moment, even the tired Coyote came up to Lola who noticed him with his head off.

"Meep…Meep-Meep!" However, just as Road Runner was about a few feet away from doing his silly walk, he shook himself out of it, and made a dash around the place at his fast speed to jump through an open window back into the cottage?

Now Lola pats the tired Coyote on his head, as he smiles off from receiving his kiss. Then suddenly, Road Runner zooms in from in the cottage and tugs Lola's dress to get her attention again, as she turns to see to her surprise, Road Runner is back, wanting another kiss chance.

"Well…" Lola was about to say something about this with her hands on her hips from knowing what this bird was up to, but shrugged it off at seeing Road Runner was being his silly self. "Huchuchahaha, alright then?" Lola gave in and turn the fast birds head down to his surprise again, as she gave him another peek kiss on the head. After that was done, Road Runner made another silly face from that sweet kiss he got on his head while Lola was sternly, but sweetly stating this note of his silly behavior in wanting another kiss, as she wiggled her index finger to point out. "But that's the last…." Suddenly before she could blink, Road Runner ran off fast after a brief recovery, leaving her surprise and lost for words now. "One…hugh…?" Then before she knew it, Road Runner again came from behind the door with his beaky lips puck for another shot at a kiss which made Lola yelp at his speed. "Ugh…" After that, she begins to laugh at the bird's silliness in pulling off another chance. "Gohohhoo, go on. Run along. You speedy bird you?" She waves the eagerly Road Runner from behind playful to keep it on going now, he can be funny at times.

As Daffy was watching this with his frowny expression, he ended up doing something in surprise….he took his hat off near a mirror and was brushing his head of hair, as if to look…nice? "Hmph…I wonder if it's 'Too' much? Or too little, what if she's expecting it? Hmm…?" Just then, a familiar song is heard that we all know, it was the Looney Tune's "Heigh-ho" song from before?

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

As Daffy finishes fixing himself up from hearing the distant singing, he puts his hat back on.

_**It's off to work we go!**_

Daffy now straightens his hat, fixes his clothes down straight at the mirror with his eyes close, as if making himself be fancy?

Soon some whistling is heard, as the grumpy duck has finished his set up and marches out with a serious face.

_**Heigh-ho….**_

Soon the singing becomes so distant it's hard to hear it while Lola is waving goodbye to the others, as Daffy approaches her lastly.

"Goodbye!" Lola waved out to the departing Looney Tunes with her smile without seeing Daffy coming behind her, as he remove his hat.

"Gapuhm…hum…" Daffy cough out a bit to get Lola's attention while marching his web feet on the ground.

"Goodbye!" But Lola didn't hear Daffy, and continued to wave her goodbye to the others until...

"Braphump….Hum….Braguargh…." Daffy cough up a bit more loudly before that got Lola to turn and see him standing near her. As he stares at her with a serious face before pointing his index finger to remind the rabbit girl of an important note. "Now I'm warning yah!" He started to exclaim an important warning, as he waved off his hand without letting off his serious expression. "Don't let nobody, salesman or otherwise besides your animal pals, or nothing else in the house!" At that, he was finished, from close opinion, this would sound very much like someone helping to make sure the person staying behind is safe, namely Lola?

"Why Daffy…?" Lola exclaimed in surprised at what she herself has just heard Daffy say to her, so the black duck really does care for her after all. "Under that black and grouchy side…You do care?" Then the unexpected happen, as she leans down and holds Daffy's head, much of his resistance. But that failed, as the female rabbit gave him a peek of her kiss on the duck's forehead, as he scarfed off her for his freedom. Then Daffy tries to walk away, trying to keep himself all gloomy while Lola watches him leave with her little smile.

"Brother, how she get me into a state like the others? It's foolish, it's senseless, she's nothing but a…" Daffy puts his hat on his head, as he marches himself off with his frowny face, then he suddenly begins to slow down, and his face changes from upset to….a more cheery expression. "Huuuhn….a real sweet angel?" He signs with a smile, as he leans his head over to the cottage where Lola was, he's actually becoming use to her company.

Lola notices this, and blows a kiss while she makes a merry little wave to the duck, signaling her goodbye to Daffy.

"Yah know, a duck could get use to a woman's touch around…." Just as Daffy was smiling and about to turn, he did a double look back at Lola and realized what he himself was doing, or more like acting! "WAIT-A-SECOND! I can't let that change my grumpy self, no way, no how! I…" As Daffy suddenly turned away with a frown and march on with his closed eyes, he wasn't watching where he was going and so…

"BRUNAchhhaahh!…BErrrrTIiiinnnhhh!" He ended up smacking his beaky nose end into a tree, and he annoyingly was pulling it out until it was lose. He looks back at Lola's direction with a frowny face before huffing out in his grumpy mood.

"Huph…Despicable!" The duck remark out, as he started to march away once more until…

"BLOAghachhh…Splassiiihhhh!" The duck fell off the walkway and into a little pond, as he got all wet and was even more annoyed at this while blocking the falling drops hitting his head?

"Just this duck's luck, and it's not a good day for us fowls to enjoy the water yet?" Daffy remark dryly, as he searches and grabs his hat out of the water before putting it back on his head, just as he plans to get up however...

"BUrGAnhhh…Splassiihhh!" He smack his head against the under side of the bridge where he fell in and splashed into the pond river again, as he looks up at what he hit?

"Boy, today's trip to work is off to a BAAAAAD start?" Daffy dryly was stating in remarking his luck so far, as he gets up out of the water, and soggingly walks out onto the dry land and tries to shake off the wetness on his clothes.

"Goodbye, Daffy!" Lola's voice is hear calling out to Daffy's direction, as the duck turns back from hearing the voice.

Though instead, Daffy lifts his head up in a 'huff' remark to the girl's words, and continues to walk off with his soggy pants dripping water and sloshing shoe-wear while trying to catch up with the others ahead of him.

As that scene went dark, we now are at a different part of the forest, were a familiar disguise queen, Witch Hazel is walking on through.

"Eheheheheheeeeehhh!" Witch Hazel laughs off, as she now begins to walk across a log over a small river being made by a waterfall. "Those Looney Tunes will be away…" As the evil disguised queen taunts her statement of the situation, two shadows are seen hanging on a branch while Witch Hazel explains her plans. "And for Lola Bunny, she'll be alone." Witch Hazel exclaimed out, as she got across the log and is now passing an old worn out tree.

Which on top of it were two strange creatures watching the disguised woman explain her plans out loud to them to hear.

The first was a buzzard with a long yellow beak, talon feet, black feathers, a white feather collar neck, tan neck and head with black goofy looking eyes. His name was Beaky Buzzard, an thou he gave off a goofy expression, he's what many call 'A bird of a dangerous prey' in certain areas.

Next to the buzzard wasn't a bird, but a Tasmanian Devil with brown fur, sharp teeth, appeared vicious to all who gaze in his eyes. His name was Taz, the Tasmanian Devil, and he's a mean one that likes to eat…ALOT!

Back on to where we were at, the two watch as Witch Hazel passes them by while stating the after part of 'someone being left alone' part of her plan, as she looks at her poison made apple with glee.

"With a Harmless, old, peddler woman." Beaky & Taz watch this more with interest on their faces before the Witch Hazel laughs. "BWahahahaahahaha!" Two predators follow their eyes, watching the woman leave before repeating herself. "A Harmless, old, peddler woman!" Beaky & Taz stares back to the other with wicked smiles at knowing that someone is about to die, and they always want to be there to catch….a 'bit' of the action, sorta speak. "BWAhahahah…hash….hash….haaahhhh!" Witch Hazel lets off a now distant cackle before Beaky Buzzard helps give Taz a lift to follow the evil woman.

"Hehe, I'm guessing there's evil a foot, down below?" Beaky stated with an evil chuckle at seeing where this all might be going, someone's about to get killed, and being predators as they are, want to get the meal afterwards.

"Blllagh, Taz not care, Taz want eat up Dead thing, plissshhhh!" Taz spatted out in a non-caring tone, he could care less about the other stuff, as long as he gets something that's gonna be his meal in the end.

"Yeph, and 'she'll' direct us..too it, yep!" Beaky replied off with a nod, as their shadows follow above where Witch Hazel continues her slow walk across the forest.

We now return back at the cottage, where something else is about to be happening. Inside the kitchen area, Lola Bunny, along with her animal friends keeping her company while the Looney Tunes are away, seem to be doing some cooking work at the moment? While most of the gophers, mice and birds are around in kitchen table, the kangaroos stare out from the window, to watch and hear Lola sing her familiar song to them.

_**Some day **_

Lola sings while she gets a roller and starts rolling it on some mashed dough.

_**My prince will come**_

Then Henry Hawk was on a cup near a bowl that read 'flour' on it.

_**Some day**_

Henry decided to help, as he flaps his wings and uses his straight tail to lift up some flour for the rabbit girl doing some meal preparation.

_**We'll meet again**_

Henry flies over and sprinkles some of the gather flower onto the dough Lola was rolling happily while nearby them and the animals was an open pie with green looking peas or something?

_**And away to his castle we'll go**_

Lola happily puts the roller away, and lifts up her flat dough over to the open pie before covering it, as the mice and gophers near it move away, so they wouldn't interfere.

_**To be Happy Forever, I know**_

Lola looks around and picks up a kitchen knife, planning to use it on the pie she's making. She lifts the pie up, and holds it in one hand while the one hand with the knife is used to carefully slice the parts of it's cover off which a local blue bird grabbed it with it's beak, as the rabbit girl cuts away.

_**Some Day**_

Soon afterwards, Lola finishes her cutting, and see's the little blue bird holding up the pie's soft extra edge off crust that was as long as a foot long?

_**When Spring is here**_

The bird takes the extra piece of the pie and flies up a bit while Lola gentle settles her made pie happily on the table, as some of the mice gather around happily to see her work.

_**We'll find our love anew**_

Then two brown birds came on the pie's edge together, nuzzled before they jumped around on it. Going in different directions until they reach the other side, leaving behind a bird's feet pattern on the pie's edge crust.

_**And the birds will sing….**_

Soon the two love brown birds jump into the center and started to rub their claw talon feet on the pie's crust suffice to make lines on the bottom and top for some reason?

_**And wedding bells will ring**_

Then after the two birds left, the long extra part of the pie's soft crust was slowly being brought down into the center. The blue bird was slowly spelling something while the two brown birds watch him spell the letters out into a word reading it as 'Daffy', which means this pie is somewhat, honoring the duck by it's decoration.

_**Some Day, when my Dreams**_

Lola lowers her hands down to lift up the completed pie she has made to admire her handy work, as her animal friends smiled at her gentle work.

_**Come…True…**_

Lola ended her song there, as she had finished the pie for her new friends, and this would be a surprise for one of them without a doubt, namely the duck, as she gently settles the pie back down.

Suddenly without warning, a shadow covers the room from the kitchen window's light which meant something was blocking it? And that something frightened the animals into running scared, and it even gave Lola a fright when she gasped at this? "Gahh!" For standing outside the kitchen's open window, was an old, wrinkled, boney green skin lady with a black cloak standing before the rabbit princess. Unaware that it was truly her evil stepmother, Queen Hazel, who has transformed herself into Witch Hazel to fool the young, innocent rabbit girl.

"Hmphmphmphmphmph…." Witch Hazel chuckles a bit with a sly smile at seeing the rabbit girl before her which her expression truly hid her evil intentions. She takes a deep breath before speaking to Lola in her different voice. "Gahhh, all alone, my pet?" Witch Hazel asked in a sincere tone, as she addressed to Lola's state of being the only one here in this cottage.

"Why…why yes, I am alone? But….?" Lola slowly replies, a little lost for words from meeting this strange woman that spoke to her suddenly while looking away from her gaze.

"The….." Witch Hazel looks around with a serious gaze at the place, making sure they are all alone. "Looney Tunes, are not here?" She replies with a little thought without showing too much of a smile to get herself caught, as she asked about the Looney Tunes not being around.

"No, they're not? But…?" Lola replies as she shook her head 'no' while wiping her hands on her dress, as she tries to explain the situation, but still doesn't get the words out.

"Hmmm, humph?" Witch Hazel replied with a secret smirk on her face, knowing this was a perfect chance. "Sniff-sniff-sniff?" She started sniffing the air before asking the rabbit girl of what's she is making? "Making pies, are we?" She asked with a smile at knowing what the rabbit princess was doing before the disguised woman arrived at the cottage.

Lola smiles at hearing this, as she replies this question with her answer. "Yes…..Gooseberry pie." She replied out, as she motions to the pie with Daffy's name on it, as she just finished it just now.

"It's Apple Pies…" Witch Hazel stated out, as she motions her right hand out of the 'right' pie to use for, to give someone before going on. "That make the menfolks mouths water." She exclaimed while pulling out a basket she was carrying, filled with many different colored apples. But the old woman takes out a 'special' red apple from the bunch before presenting it to the young rabbit girl. "Pies, of course, made from Applies…. Like these." Witch Hazel showed Lola the apple she had in her hand, as to explain her reason being of a way to get to people, is with the sweet taste of a juicy apple. "Hunhunhunhuuuunnhhh!" The old woman laughs under her breath, as the animals hiding come out from their spots to watch this situation play out in a slight concerning motion of their expressions

"Oh, she looks a little scary?" Top Gopher said a bit nervous, something seems off about this old lady?

"Yes, I quote agree?" Mac Gopher nodded in agreement, there was something not right about this woman stranger?

"But what does she want?" Bertie asked out to the others for their thoughts in the matter in why this old woman is traveling.

"To give out apples, maybe?" Sniffles said out, as he looked up to Hippety Hopper for any ideas which he shrugged off, meaning he had none at the moment?

"No, no, I don't think they're for free?" Hubie shook his head in disagreement to that one, no way someone just give away apples for free these days?

As the animals all turn to look more closely at what's still going on.

"Oh my word, these apples, they do look delicious?" Lola replies outside from the window that Witch Hazel is at, seeing how the applies the old woman is having all look very tasty to the princess.

"Yes…." Witch Hazel replies off in agreeing with the rabbit girl, as she continues. "But wait till you taste one, deary." The birds watch this discussion on what Witch Hazel was sailing, just before they suddenly feel like someone 'else' is watching this? "Hughhugh-hugh-hugh-hugh…" As the birds look up during Witch Hazel's cackling voice is heard, they spot Beaky Buzzard and Taz, the Tasmanian Devil, as both were staring at this scene with wicked grins on their faces.

"Hehe, looks good so far?" Beaky stated to his pal at seeing how this is going out.

"Hehehe, Taz can't wait for surprise, mhmmm!?" Taz replied off his tongue, as they continue to stare with their evil gaze.

"Tweerp-tweerp-twerp, Tweerptweerptweerptweerp?" The birds gasp in horror to see those creatures hear, knowing that Beaky & Taz only go for preys that are…dead? But their focus soon return to the action going on down below them with the mysterious old woman and Lola Bunny?

"Like to try one?" As Witch Hazel spoke an offer, the birds meanwhile were chattering amount themselves in thinking something about this doesn't feel right. especially when two predators around around the scene? "Hmm…?" Witch Hazel offers the apple in her hand closer to Lola, as if tempting the rabbit girl's gentle nature to take it from an old woman that did not seem so dangerous. "Go on…" Witch Hazel insisted the young rabbit princess, as she brings forth the red apple in her hands to Lola's presence. "Go on, and have a bite?" Lola slowly begins to reach out for the said apple with interest while Witch Hazel shows even from hidden of the princess' eyes, a sneaky wicked grin on her face?

Suddenly, the birds gasped in realization of what's going on here, from this old woman's appearance & two predators in the neighborhood, and it's not a good thing.

"HOLLY Smokes! She's EVIL! GET HER!" Henry Hawk yelled out to his bird pals, as he lead them off the tree to stop the action below.

The birds were chirping up a storm, as they flew down towards the old, evil woman, who yelped and drops her apple from their sudden attack while trying to cover herself in protection.

"OHhh?" Witch Hazel cried out, as Lola watches with a silent gasp, at seeing her animal friends behave in such a manner towards this old woman without knowing the truth. "WAHhh!?" As Witch Hazel tries to cover her head from the bird barrage, Lola quickly goes out of the kitchen, planning to stop this, still without knowing the real danger. "OHh..Howwhh, Howh-howh?" Witch Hazel moves around slowly from her attackers, feeling their over whelming numbers about to get to her. "Oh dear?" The birds kept trying to get the evil old woman till she had enough, as she moans some more. "GurrAArrrghhh!?" It almost looked like Witch Hazel was gonna lose, and to a bunch of Lola's animals friends protecting the sweet rabbit girl until…

"Stop it, Stop it you guys!" Lola suddenly came out of the cottage and tries to stop her bird friends from attacking. "Go away, go away!" The rabbit girl approaches the old woman and tries to 'shoo' her animal friends, and she even meant the mice and gophers too, from attacking the old woman like the birds did. Soon the animals had no choice, but to leave the scene, as now Witch Hazel's basket of apples had slipped all over the ground while Lola was sternly pointing her index finger at the animals, giving them a lecture. "Shame on you guys." The birds had made it into their tree while Lola continues to scold them. "Frightening a poor, helpless old lady? Now that's not even a nice thing to do in the first place?" The birds come out of their hiding place, from seeing their rabbit friend was angry with them and how they behavior towards Witch Hazel.

"Old, yes, but helpless & poor lady, not a chance? She's evil! I tells ya! EEeeeeeVIiiiiL!" Henry Hawk replied astounded to hear those words, the rabbit girl doesn't believe they did it out of a sense of danger!

"Guuahhh…." Witch Hazel bends down while breathing deeply from surviving her attackers, and picks up her red apple, as she mutters this to herself quietly. "Ohh, I thought I lost it? Heeeehhh, haahhh, gehayesss?" She was breathing heavy in seeing she's smiled at getting her one apple to use in her plans. Then she felt Lola's hands come onto her shoulders which made her nearly yelp in remembering the rabbit girl is near her.

"There, there…" Lola apologized to Witch Hazel, as the old woman smiles in a wicked smirk in knowing the rabbit girl is feeling sorry for her after what the animals did to her. "I'm sorry." Lola spoke deeply in apology for what the old woman has gone through, not really knowing of the danger still lurking nearby.

With Witch Hazel's smirk still their, the evil disguised queen decided to use Lola's kindness to her advantage, as she grasped her chest, as if she was in pain. "Ohhhh!" She groans while slowly feels like losing her balance, as she said this. "My heart!" She continues to do this, as Lola kept her hold on the old woman in concern, as Witch Hazel goes on. "Oh my…my poor heart?" Lola helps the old lady move away from the site of her fallen apples, as Witch Hazel goes on in her faking pain. "Take me into the house…" She stated to ask Lola to let her get into the cottage, as they continue to slowly walk while the animals were coming out of their hiding spots to see this go on in concerns? "And let me rest." Witch Hazel asked this out with a deep pant of her breath, just as she and Lola reached the front door. "A drink of water, if you please." She asked in plead to Lola of something to quince her thirst in her throat, as the door was soon shut behind the animals.

Soon the animals of the mice, gophers, and birds were out of hiding with concern & worried expressions near the spot they attack. Soon they rushed over towards a window into the cottage where Lola now sets the poor old woman, Witch Hazel onto a chair by the wall. The animals got on the edge of the window and look concern at what's going on, and not liking it one bit. Soon Lola goes from Witch Hazel, after she made sure the stranger was okay while the old woman held her apple near her, she soon smirked evilly and peeks out from her moaning act. Witch Hazel see's Lola getting a wooden spoon and goes near the pumping fossett to get her a drink of water. The disguise queen smirks at seeing she has gotten the rabbit girl to trust her, and looks carefully at the red apple she holds, smirking even more at knowing it's only a matter of time before she's done with the rabbit princess when she takes the apple from her to have a bite. She looks back and forth from her apple with her evil stare, knowing her plan is nearly complete.

The animals outside the window were watching this, and all of them were in a agreement that this atmosphere wasn't setting well for them, not one bit.

"Oh no, this isn't good!" Hubie said in worry, what will they do now, they can sense the danger here.

"Yah, yah, I mean, no, no!" Bertie replied in agreement, this situation just went bad all over again.

"Forget this, we gotta warn her of the dangers!" Henry Hawk said with a serious determination on his face, they got to convince Lola that the old woman she's helping, isn't who she seems to be.

"But she won't listen to us?" Sniffles pointed out a problem, Lola believes that Witch Hazel really is just an innocent old woman, with whom they attacked without a second delay.

"That's very true, and I couldn't say why Lola wouldn't listen after our rash behavior?" Mac replied from knowing they are the ones that made a scene with trying to convoke Lola in a more civilized debate manner?

"Oh, what now, who else can help us?" Toph asked out in though of concern, how can help Lola now when after the stunt they did, they'll just be scolded by the misconfused rabbit girl?

Henry was in deep though on this problem, who could help them if Lola won't listen to them. "Ding!" Just then, a light bulb shined over his head, as he exclaimed his idea. "I know a couple of guys that can help, we gotta get the Looney Tunes back here, they'll convince Lola the truth!" The hawk explained out his basic plan, just as the light bulb over his head vanished afterwards.

"But…they might be at their mine by now?" Sniffles pointed out a small problem, even if the Looney Tunes are warned, they are pretty far and may not make it back here fast enough with the exception of one at their running pals?

Henry heard this, and shrugged it off before stating something else at the table. "Then we'll have to work fast. Get some of the other animals if you can, along with any extra kangaroos, they'll need a fast ride to make it back here! Quickly! Lola's Endanger! Let's go! Move-Move, MOOVE!" Henry Hawk orders out the issue to the others, they have to make a quick move for Lola's safety.

Then the animals soon started to depart from the place by the window of the cottage, as they all ran or flew away while the slow turtle slowly tried to jump down from the little steps he used to climb, only to bounce again in his shell like before and then started to walk on his legs. The animals were rushing into the forest with the kangaroos in the lead, followed by the birds, mice, gophers, and lastly was the slow turtle, but even he moves fast when tempted? The animals were jumping and running through the forest field in a mad hurry, they knew something was up, and they needed help, and there's only one group that can help them, the Looney Tunes!

Meanwhile, speaking of the Looney Tunes, they were finally at their mining site, still marching on and singing their song.

_**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**_

As the Looney Tunes march on with Porky in the lead, Daffy second, Foghorn third, Coyote fourth, Pepe as fifth and Sylvester with Tweety as sixth in their line.

_**Heigh-ho**_

As the others continue to march, someone is missing from their group, guess who?

_**It's off to work we go**_

They all begin to whistle the tune to themselves, as we now see Road Runner coming up from the rear, as he skips in a silly way.

_**Heigh-ho**_

Road Runner reaches the mine entrance, just as the others pass by it already, a little behind from dragging his feet a bit.

_**Heigh-ho**_

Soon Road Runner continues to follow the rest, no questions asked when getting ready for another day at the mine.

Meanwhile, the animals of the woods are racing out of the forest and down a steep hill while the birds fly and the mice and gophers jump off the rocks, the kangaroo's jump into the water of the river and swam across it to the other side. Soon they all made it across the steep river and onto land again, as they continue to race off towards their distention.

Back at the mines, the Looney Tunes were at a cart on a track, as they lifted their pick-axes up before tossing them inside. They start to whistle their favorite song in tune, as Porky grabs a rope to the cart, gave it to Sylvester, Daffy, Foghorn, and Pepe to have them follow him while they pull the cart out. Coyote was pushing it from behind, though he was very tired and couldn't nearly do it while Tweety tries to keep his eyes open since he's on his head. Then Road Runner comes from behind and happily pushes the tired Coyote to help out. To bad that ended up pushing the tired Coyote into the cart itself about halfway which made Tweety jump off when that happened. Coyote turns to see Road Runner doing this is puzzled, but doesn't seem to care?

As Porky was leading his pals, he stop them by pointing at something! "Hay look!" That made those pulling the cart stop on the pig's surprised command, but...

"CurkcurkcurkCURRffffhhh!" Pretty much those behind the cart got bumped in surprise, first Pepe, Foghorn, Daffy and Sylvester, they all bumped into each other before they bumped into Porky to which it turns out that Road Runner didn't stop, and their cart toppled over with Coyote still in it.

"Sheesh, Deja Vu, anyone?" Daffy remark off to say, seeing this happen to them before and it was familiar since they first discovered Lola was living in their cottage? Then the group looked over to see what the fuss was all about this time?

Suddenly, the animals from before rushed from over a hill and ran straight at the surprised Looney Tunes. Then the animals all surrounded them Looney Tunes, and even tried to pull their clothes.

"What the?" Daffy snaps off, as he and the others are suddenly crowded with the animals surrounding them. Not only that, they are forcibly trying to pull the Looney Tunes, as if the animals want them to come with them out of the bloom? Most try to 'shoo' the forest creatures away, from the birds, to the gophers, mice, even the kangaroos bothering Porky.

"Sufferin' Succotash! Get away from me!" Sylvester shouted out, as he tries to get these animals to not bug him. Even he tries shooing them away which they weren't listening to? "Get away, go on! Shoo!" The cat tried to get them animals to leave him, but none were listening, and while Coyote tiredly just waves them off, Foghorn is losing his battle of getting dragged by the little creatures by his belt-buckles?

"Go on, get outta here!" Daffy snaps off, as he tries shooing the birds flying all around him, but they dodge and tries to pull his clothes

"Meep-Meep, Meep!" Road-Runner annoyingly tries to hold onto the cart to shoo away the birds with his one wing. Then as they kept pulling him from his clothes, the fast bird lets go to try and use both wings, letting go of his grip from moving away from the cart though? "Durcualhhh!" Of course, that one swing Road Runner did made him not only miss, but fell on the ground. The birds still tweet in front of him, as he annoyedly tried to wave them off before they grabbed the back of his outfit and tug his shirt over his head, leaving him blind with only his legs trying to push himself from going anywhere?

At the moment, even Porky was getting his back shoved by an adult kangaroo's head, as he asked in confusion? "What ails these cr-ra-cra, crazy kangaroos?" The pig yelp from another shove that came unexpected, what was making the animals go crazy here?

Pepe was holding onto a tree while one kangaroo tries to pull his tail to get him off! "Uh-oh, my friends! They've gone plum daffy?" The skunk exclaimed off in fearing that the animals have lost their sense of mind or something like that?

"Only not as much, as our Daffy?" Tweety stated out to say, as he was being chased around by his own flying bird friends?

"I HEARD THAT! But no less, this is ridiculous!" Daffy shouted out to those last two remarks about him while still trying to deal with his own situation of a problem.

At this moment, Sylvester was getting dragged by some birds, gophers, rabbits and squirrels, as he replied out in his own shock of this manner. "Yeah, they've gone…gaghhh….." Suddenly, the cat's allergies were acting up while being dragged it seems? "Gaaahhhiichhh…." Then it suddenly happened, the cat let off another BIG sneeze! "GAaaahhh…CHhoooowwhhhhh!" To which in surprise, blows the other animals that were dragging the cat away from him, but only a moment? As they quickly recovered from the strength of the cat's wind and the birds flew back over?

"Can you, I say can't you keep sneezing, boy? You're repelling them?" Foghorn exclaimed from seeing their little shot of stopping these forest creatures, and wonders if the black cat can keep at iu?

"What am I, a Sssssneeze gun? It just happens unexpected?" Sylvester rhetorically stated that his allergies happen when they act up, he can't control them?

At this moment, we return to the cottage to see what's happening with Lola and her…'guest' she's treating while the disguise queen still holds her 'special' apple in her right hand.

As Witch Hazel now is talking to the rabbit girl in a conversation with her hidden wicked smile, as if trying to pass off this act. "And because you've been so good to poor old granny,…." She waves her hand to Lola, to come closer, as she wanted to tell her a secret of some come, so the rabbit princess did, and listen. "I'll share a secret with you." The old woman stood up, as she explained something, as Lola back away from where Witch Hazel is about to tell her. The old woman points to the apple she is holding, and begins to explain something interesting about it with a serious look in her eyes. "This is no ordinary apple?" She then smiles, as the old woman describes what the apple in her hand really is. "It's a Magic Wishing Apple!" Witch Hazel held the thing in her right hand up with a fake sincere, happy expression towards Lola.

"Ah wishing apple?" Lola asked in surprised, as she smiled at what she heard. To know that what she's seeing is a magic wishing apple is certainly something to be surprise to hear.

"Yessshhh!" Witch Hazel exclaimed in going along with the rabbit girl in knowing what she holds, as she goes on. She holds out her left hand's one index finger to say a number with a fake smile. "One bite…." Then she makes a dramatic speech while waving her arms into the air. "And ALL your dreams, will come true." She stated out afterwards, expecting the rabbit girl to go along with what she said, as Witch Hazel kept her fake act with a smile.

"Really! For real here?" Lola asked in surprise and unbelievable tone, if that's all that it takes, then she might be able to use that to make her dreams come true.

"Yes, girlie." Witch Hazel nodded in agreement to the rabbit girl's question, as she goes on some more. "Now, make a wish…" She asked the princess in slight casual request, as she moves a bit closer. "And take a bite." She then present the apple of her's towards Lola with a hidden evil grin on her face, expecting for the rabbit princess to now be caught without her act.

Meanwhile, back at the mines where the Looney Tunes are, things are still confusing, as to why the animals are acting so oddly towards the group? Porky's being pushed from behind a kangaroo's backside, Sylvester was getting himself pulled by his clothes, Pepe was getting a head-shove from a kangaroo male behind him, and Foghorn held to a tree to keep himself from being pulled by the birds.

"Go on, I say go on and get already!" Foghorn tries to wave these creature away, but they try to pull him away from his grip on the tree.

"Th-these pesky cr-cri-ter-ter, animals won't st-st-stop it?" Porky stated out puzzled, as he tries to keep himself from being shoved around by the insisted female kangaroo.

"Sheesh, thissss isn't natural?" Sylvester complained while trying to keep himself from being dragged much further?

At this moment, Daffy is struggling with some birds pulling his hat while a kangaroo was pulling his shirt, as the duck tries to break free. "They ain't acting this way, for nothing', busters!" Daffy turns to snap this message to his friends, just as he got himself free and fell on his bottom while looking annoyed.

Finally, Coyote yawns and stretches from the fallen mine cart, as he begins to speak his mind. "Yaahhh, maybe it's my tiredness tackling, but maybe the old queen's…gooough…got Lola Buuny?" Even for someone being so tired, he be a genius in what he said made sense, the animals that are friends with Lola Bunny, are acting this way from sensing danger?

And with that, the others suddenly went from annoyed, to panicky concerns, so that's the reason the animals are acting up.

"The Queen?" Porky shouted with a blank and gasped expression before turning to what his coyote friend just said, that doesn't sound good.

The others turn to that direction before speaking with themselves on that matter! "Lola Bunny!" They all know what this means if the evil queen has Lola, it means…trouble!

"The old queeny will kill her!" Daffy exclaimed with a gasp, he may have not like the rabbit girl, but after warming up after a while, he doesn't want Lola killed? "All right, listen up! We gotta save her!" The duck turn and pointed his right index finger to the group of what they must do.

"Yes, yes…" Porky replied a bit shaken by this horrifying news while trying to talk. "We-we-we gotta save her!" He shouted this part out while looking around to the others, even by bungled words, everyone gets what he's saying.

"Sufferin Succotash! The queen with Lola, why she will,….Gulp….She'll kill her!?" Sylvester exclaimed in deep fear of even picturing such a fate, gulping to think what Queen Hazel would do to Lola.

"Oww, that's bad!" Tweety came around to say with deep concerns, like the others, they don't want that at all.

"What do we do, boys?" Foghorn asked while Pepe was behind him, they gotta do something and fast before it's all too late?

"Yes…." Porky replied still a bit scared by this, and tries to speak, but his words come out wrong mostly. "Wh-wh-wh-what'll do we do?" The pig asked with his hands in a grip, prying for an answer to come to them in how to save Lola.

"Come on! I got an idea!" Daffy wave for his friends to follow him. As he charges with some of the mice, gophers, and flying birds following after him. Soon the black duck got on a male kangaroo, like he was a horse for travels, as he didn't mind a bit. "We'll travel like in Cod-Neat-Toe! Giddap!" Daffy replies out before having the kangaroo having him to ride him outta here and towards the endangering Lola.

Then Pepe comes over and grabs onto another kangaroo available by his ears, as she tosses him up and the skunk lands on her back before rushing off. At this moment, Sylvester was running after the skunk, wanting a ride, as he reach his arms out, and the skunk helped grab the cat before pulling him up to ride with him. Of course, do to the cat's luck, he slip and was riding on the thing by it's tail, as Tweety bird flew over to seat next to in-between the two Looney Tunes.

At this moment, Foghorn was trying to get on his own kangaroo, but he slips and falls underneath of her belly since he doesn't have much of a grip. Then some birds lead by Henry Hawk swoop down to use their beaks and pulls the rooster by his feathers upright to which…he was riding backwards.

"Wait for me, Guys!" Porky was shouting to his pals, as he didn't have a ride of his own. However, no sooner did his own ride of a female kangaroo started to approach him from behind. "Wait for…Gauph?" The pig yelps out, as he was lifted up by the female kangaroo and was leading him to the others while Porky held to her neck to keep himself from slipping.

Now one kangaroo was hopping after the others, but he wasn't going alone? Road Runner was yelping cause he grabbed onto the female kangaroo's tail, and he kept on having his legs run one after the other since he was close to the ground.

Finally, the turtle was catching up since it was so slow. But then he yelps, as he saw the others returning very fast and quickly towards his direction.

"Come on!" Daffy shouted out, as he takes the lead with his pals and the rest of the animals following behind the duck.

"Yaahhhh!" The other Looney Tunes yell out in some battle cry, as they all went over the little turtle who was in his shell for protection.

The turtle peeks out from his shell which is upside down on it's back and watches the others rushing off like a herd towards their distention?

"Yah-yahhh, Yahhh!" The other Looney Tunes chattered to themselves, as they have to get to Lola before it's too late?

Now we return back at the cottage, to see what's happening? As Witch Hazel is still trying to get Lola to eat the poison apple, it seems?

"There must be something…" Witch Hazel slowly walks up, as she tries to get the rabbit girl to take her apple by discussing of a wish she must have? "Your little heart desires?" She asked with a fake smile, as she moves closer which Lola suddenly begins to back away in concern while this old woman goes on. "Perhaps, there's someone you love?" That pretty much did the trick, the mention of someone Lola loves was the ticket.

"Well, now that you've mention it…." Lola stops by the wall's corner, as she nervously replies in answering the question. "There is someone?" She answer with a little smile at knowing the one she thinks of that she loves, Bugs Bunny.

Witch Hazel had her one eye shut when she replied to this. "I thought so, I though so, gohuchuchuuuuuchhh…." She repeated this like a cheery old nanny before chucking at getting carried away with her eyes shut for a moment, as she takes a breath and opens her mouth again. "Haauuhhhh, old granny knows a young girls heart very well." She replies with a slight dark expression to which, the rabbit girl before her can't see it? Witch Hazel comes close to Lola, as she says this in her deeply sincerely concerns to the young princess. "Now just take the apple, deary." She places the apple in the confused Lola's hands, as Witch Hazel says this next part to seal the deal. "And make a wish." She whispered this out, as she smirks before she slightly moves away from the puzzling Lola while the princess holds the apple in her hands.

But Lola smiles it off, as she raises the apple up and closes her eyes to make her wish. "I wish…." She opens her eyes, as Lola just thought of something and was wondering, what to wish for? "I wish…" Witch Hazel watches in anticipation, as she waves her hands out for the rabbit girl to continue.

"That's it! Go on…" Witch Hazel declares out in a hurry, but tries to be patient, as she gently whispers the rabbit girl to continue without making her rush and worry. "Go on…" Witch Hazel was crafty, she needed to persuade Lola to play and before taking her first bite of the apple….and be her last which was on the disguised queen's mind.

"YAhh-yahh, yahhh-yahh!" Soon we see across the log bridge, we see the Looney Tunes running/hopping across it with their kangaroo's which we spot Coyote and even now on the sit, Road Runner on their own rides, trying to get back home as fast as they can while the other animals are following them as well. Then they come across a steep flat hill which Daffy takes the first dive to slide down, then Porky, then Sylvester with Twety and Pepe, Coyote, then Foghorn, and lastly Road Runner made it down to the ground without fail. "Wahhh-wahhh, WAaavvhhh, WAaavvhhh!" The gang yelps a bit, as they are now charging across another part of the forest they never taken before. Then they all yelp, as the suddenly jump over an edge cliff as some shortcut route leading back home. "Hay-hay, hay-hay?" The Looney Tunes chatter out to themselves, as they each made it across from the leading Daffy to the rear behind of Road Runner.

Now we return back to the cottage itself, as Lola is finishing her wish at last with her eyes shut.

"And that he will carry me away to his castle…" Lola stops for a breather before opening her eyes to look up into the sky, imagining something like her daydream while continuing. "Where we will live happily ever after." From the way Lola described this, it was her fantasy dream of which included Bugs Bunny in it, no doubt.

"Fine!…Fine!" Witch Hazel repeated in her near edge of patience with the rabbit girl's wish, she needs Lola to eat the apple NOW for the spell to work. "Now take a bite." She asked with her raised right index finger while smirking towards Lola to do so.

Meanwhile, Daffy is seen leading the charge with his serious expression, as he held onto a club, preparing for battle when they reach home. Then he's followed by the determined Pepe, Sylvester with Tweety on the cat's shoulder, then a serious Porky with his own club in hands, followed by an angry Foghorn holding onto his kangaroo without slipping cause of his weight while holding his own club in one hand, and then passed by the awaken Coyote yelling out for them to hurry.

We see Lola smiling at the apple she made a wish to while Witch Hazel is telling her to hurry up and take a bite from it quickly. "Don't let the wish grow cold!" Soon Lola opens her mouth and brings the apple up and then…takes a bite outta it?

At this moment, Witch Hazel watches with an evil smile ,as she see's the results of her poison apple taking it's effect! "Oh…I feel strange?" Lola said in suddenly feeling unwell all of a sudden after taking a bite from the apple?

The disguise queen nods at watching this, as Lola responses the same effects from Witch Hazel's spell book of the spells effect. "Her breath will still..." Witch Hazel stated out in knowing the first result of eating this poisoned apple.

"Gahhh…ohhh!?" Lola suddenly started to feel like she couldn't breath, like something was happening to her suddenly while the old woman rubs her hands in glee.

"Huuagh!" Witch Hazel breaths in for a moment, as she stares at the rabbit girl with her more evil serious gaze while saying this next verse lines with a gripped fist. "Her blood congeal…" The second effects of the spell was beginning to show, it was almost finished.

"Ohhh…Owwwhhhh….!" The old woman smiles without a second to miss, as Lola begins to suddenly feel like she's not feeling her best before…it becomes harder for her to breath? "Haaaauuhh…Haahh, Hauuhhhh, hhaahh!" Soon the scene changes to the floor, as we hear the rabbit princess's breathing for the next few moments until…it stops? Then from behind a table, we see Lola's hand drops to the floor, unmoving feeling, and the apple which was poison soon rolls out of her hand onto the floor itself, with a bite mark which the rabbit princess chew from.

"Ahhh…hahahahahahHa..Haha..Haaahhhh! Gahh…." Witch Hazel cackles evilly at the deed she's done before taking a breath from laughing so hard.

"CRruuuuwwwffffff!" Then soon a thunderclap noise is seen and heard behind the window of the cottage, as it begins to rain.

"Now I'LL be the fairest in the land!" Witch Hazel proclaims to herself with an evil smirk while placing her left hand to herself and pointed her right hand upward to make her statement clear. "Hahahahah…haahaa..haaahhh!" Witch Hazel begins to cackle while resting her arms down from making her proclamation. "WHahahahahha…haahhaahha..hhaaaaahh!" Soon Witch Hazel begins to head out the door while still laughing evilly at her evil deed.

"CReuuwwffff" Suddenly, another thunderclap sound and flash was made, just as the old witch turns to her right side and gasped at what she saw was coming?

It was the sudden return of the Looney Tunes and Lola's animal friends!

"Hurry, hurry! Let's go already!" Daffy shouted in front of leading his pals, as they continue to rush back as fast as they can.

The disguised queen yelps in fear, the Looney Tunes have return 'too' soon, she needs to escape. She looks around before going off in the opposite direction from where the Looney Tunes are coming from.

Daffy rides his kangaroo up front, before he has the thing stop to see the disguised queen making her escape. "Look! There she goes! It's Queen Hazel disguised as an Old Witch!" Then he had his kangaroo raise up while waving his club weapon, as he turns to his pals before giving out his command to them. "After her, Men!" Then he rushes ahead to pursue the evil queen while the others of his pals and animals of the forest follows.

"Yah! Yah, yahhhh!" Then the others rushes by with Porky, Coyote, Foghorn, Pepe with his passengers Sylvester and Tweety, and lastly Road Runner.

Beaky Buzzard and Taz, the Tasmanian Devil smirk at watching this, this seem all to good to pass off!

"Hehe, shall we follow?" Beaky chuckled while asking his companion if they should tail them

"Blaaahhh, puhhhhh, let's follow!" Taz said in an evil grin, wanting to follow this chase.

Soon Beaky took to the air with Taz holding onto his legs, wanting to go and see where this action will take place….another prey perhaps? As the winds and lightning flashes start to get worse within this storm.

Now we see Witch Hazel running within the wet rain, trying to lose her pursuers. "CRuuuuwwwffff!" The sound of thunder is heard, as she tries to run over some ruffed stones on the ground. "WRoooofffaaahhhhh!" Then the wind begins to pick up, as Witch Hazel yelps from the vines startlingly her before she shook them off to continue to flea of her pursuers.

Now we see the Looney Tunes riding their kangaroos across the same area, trying to catch up to the evil queen. As we see Sylvester and Tweety take lead, then came Coyote, then came Porky, then came Foghorn with his new company, Pepe who musta fallen off but got pick up by the rooster, and lastly was Road Runner! "Go, go, go!" Porky was telling the others to hurry on, as they must catch the queen before she gets away.

Next, we see Witch Hazel struggling herself to climb a cliff during the storm, she turns with worry in knowing those Looney Tunes are still after her.

Now we seen the gang on the bottom of the cliff hill, as Daffy gets off and climbs up a bit, and signals his friends arrival! "Don't stand there gawking, AFTER HER!" The duck commanded while waving for his pals to follow, as they too got off their rides since the kangaroos can't pursue anymore with up-hill rocky climbs.

"After her, after her, after her!" The Looney Tunes all chatted, as they started to climb up with Daffy in the lead, then Road Runner finally arrived to soon join them.

Witch Hazel final makes it up another solid ground flooring and leans on a stone boulder to take a breath, feeling tired before looking down and gasping in shocking surprise.

"Get her, get her, get her!" From below, the Looney Tunes are climbing up the cliff in fury towards the evil queen. As we see Sylvester climbing with Tweety and holding a club, then came Daffy with his own club, then Porky was climbing with his own club, then Pepe was climbing next with a club in his hand, then Foghorn was rushing down, or up, the middle path with his club, as Coyote and Road Runner were still behind the rooster.

Witch Hazel gasped in shock and terror, those fools don't know when to give up. So she tries to climb a bit further to lose them."WRroooooaaahhhhh!" The wind picks up, as Witch Hazel is pushing herself and looks back before continuing to escape up a steep ridge for her to cross.

"GRruueewhwhh!" Then a thunderclap happened, as we see the shadows of the angry Looney Tunes pursuing the evil queen still with clubs in their hands.

"Get her, get her!" Daffy was leading this angry mob, as Porky was behind him, then Foghorn, Pepe, Coyote, Sylvester with Tweety, and lastly Road Runner.

"GRruuueewhwhhhh!" Another thunderclap happen just as half the bunch was running in pursuit of the evil queen.

"Haaugh!" The tired Witch Hazel panted from near out of breath, as she grabs a branch going up another part of the cliff.

"BRruuaaghhhh!" Another lightning flashed happen just as the disguised woman made it up, still panting from being pursued.

"Gaauhhhaa, hhuuuhaaahhh, gaahhhuahhhh!" Witch Hazel tries to get up and continue to flea, but she soon yelps that in front of her, their was nowhere left to run.

"GRoowwuuhh…Grruuwwhhhh!" With another lightning flash, Witch Hazel witness it's the end of the line, a cliff leading down and it's too steep enough for anyone to climb down that, especially in a rain storm?

"GAhhh!" Witch Hazel had gasped at seeing her situation, now she can't run anymore, she's trapped? "I'm Trapped!?" She exclaimed in concerns for herself and worry, her situation isn't looking too well now? "Oh what will I do?" As she asked this question, Beaky flew himself and Taz onto another branch to watch this 'fun' with wicked smiles at what will happen next. "The meddling Looney Tune fools!" The disguised queen curse the Looney Tunes for pursuing her this much, all because of her selfish deed against Lola Bunny.

We now see the Looney Tunes still in their chase pursuit towards the evil queen. Daffy leads his batch with Porky, Sylvester with Tweety, Foghorn, Coyote, Pepe and lastly Road Runner were all climbing and carrying their weapon clubs to avenge their friend.

"Haahhh, heeehh, haaaahhh, heeennnhh!" Suddenly, Witch Hazel grabs a nearby stick, and sticks it into two rock corners which are supporting a big boulder while another flash of lightning is seen behind her. "I'll fix them!" The evil queen snarled as we see what her plan is, to lever the boulder off it's spot down towards her pursuers..and crush them. "I'll crush your Looney Tune bones!" She snarled with her teeth grudging, as some parts of the rocks holding the boulder were starting to crumble out, making the big thing move slightly!

"GRuuuwfffuuuaahhhh!" Another dash of thunder and flashes of lightning were made, just as the Looney Tunes group climb up enough to be a few feet underneath where the witch was. Only for Daffy to stop them in seeing what Witch Hazel was up to with that stick leveling out that big boulder….in front of them?

"LOOK OUT! A BOULDER AHEAD!" Daffy warned out for his friends to go back, as they look up to yelp in fear of what the evil witch is planning, to kill them by dropping a boulder on them.

"SUFFERIN' SUCOTASH! She'sssss gotta CRUSH USsssss!" Sylvester yelps in terror from thinking they'll be killed if that plan works.

"We'll be turn into Rock Pan-Cakes!" Tweety exclaimed in fear, this really doesn't look good for them.

"I say, I say that won't be pleasant?" Foghorn exclaimed out in shock, if that hits, it won't be a pretty sight.

"Goodness! She really is, evil, no?" Pepe yelped out to say in truly seeing the evil queen's true nature.

"Ge-Ge-Get back, quickly?" Porky tried to get the others to back away before the evil queen throws down the boulder at them.

"Waaugh, to where?" Coyote asked in seeing they only got a choice of going down, and by then, it'll be too late?

"Meep-Meep!" Road Runner nods with terror, what can they do, this maybe the end?

"Gruuuwwuaghhmmm!" A flashing lightning was seen just behind the wicked evil disguised queen and her evil scheme. "EHhhHahahahaahah!" Witch Hazel cackles at her trumpet victory with her eyes shut, as flashes of thunderclaps were made in her background. "GAHHhh, hahahaahahahah!" She appears to have won the day, she'll have killed the Looney Tunes the same way with Lola being in an eternal sleep, it's all over,….but not everything as it seems?

"BRuuuwwwhhhh!" Suddenly from outta nowhere, a thunderbolt stroke the ground beneath Witch Hazel's feet which made her yelp from the crumbling of her support.

"AAaaaahhhhhh!" Witch Hazal soon let off a screeching scream when she fell off her spot and down the cliff, but soon after, the boulder she tried to send down to the pursuing heroes fell in the opposite way, right down where she fell?

"CRuuvvvahhh…CRauuuvhhh!" Another lightning flash and thunder sound noise in the background was seen a bit more times, as the ledge continue to crumble a bit more. The evil queen's voice was still being heard from a far distance before… "CRasssuuussihhhhh!" Until one sound was heard, the sound of something hitting the ground from above, no doubt it was the queen…and lastly the boulder which made the sound?

Taz and Beaky stared off to see from the action that took place, smirking at knowing what this means to them both as predators.

Then the Looney Tunes went over the the edge where the disguised queen was, and stared down where they last saw Witch Hazel fall. They each had shocked expressions at what they saw to be true, that the evil Queen Hazel/Witch Hazel is now….dead.

"Gulp….I say, I do say fellas, I think we better go now?" Foghorn stated with a deep gulp in his throat, this was some heavy stuff to swallow even for the Looney Tunes.

"Wee, the deed has been done? Lee evil queen is…gone." Pepe gently, and slowly stated out what has been done now, the evil of which was Hazel, is no more with them.

"Meep-Meep!" Road-Runner nodded in agreement, as he continues to look down ever still till Sylvester and Tweety pulled him away.

"And we still don't know of Lola's conduction…I pry….?" Coyote tiredly tries to say, but stops himself, not from being tired, but he just didn't wish to go on.

"Co-com-om, come on, lets go." Porky noted to the others, they've been through enough now as it is, so they had to leave now.

"Yeah, lets…." Daffy motionlessly expressed off to say before the group were now turning around to head back to their cottage….not like returning home will cheer them up when they see the results of their absence?

"Whelp! Dinner is served." Beaky exclaimed to his Tasmanian pal, as the latter nodded while laughing wickedly at this display.

Soon the two predators, Taz and Beaky flew down together with the latter helping for his friend like before, as they are planning to feast on the remains….of the now dead queen, Hazel. As the two predators swirl around in the dark rainy storm, as this scene now vanishes in a blur. What to say in what happens from here on now, what will the effects of Lola's condition mean to those that see what appears to be the truth….it's anyone's game?

**VISION NOTE:** The word used "Cod-Neat-Toe" is indeed something when someone says let's travel in some form of style. But of course, finding such facts is hard to locate, but this phrase has been used in most cartoon series.

Now this was a **VISION** that had the action many of you viewers were seeking to see. Now, the VISION-KING has but one more chapter to prepare, and then at long last, this story will be COMPLETE! Now then, hope you're preparing for the next **IN-VISIONED** moment, where the action of what's happened here takes another special twist? We suddenly see what happened to Bugs Bunny's group during one moment to the next, followed by what the Looney Tunes have to do about Lola Bunny's condition? But when at last, the princess' prince of her dreams arrives, and then a miracle happens, and...that's all I can say? If you're curious enough to what happens next, stay to for the final conclusion to this story.


	10. Chapter 10 A Happy Ending

Author's Note: A magnificent greetings to all my loyal followers and viewers to this special moment. For at long last, the **ENVISIONED** moment of this story is about to come to pass. Yes, the "King of VISIONS" shall now finally have this work be COMPLETED for all to see and read to their heart's content. You may now **VISUALIZE** it all, from even the very beginning, to the ending, and you'll find this a splendid work to be a Looney Tunes CROSSOVER story. And also, at the very end, there will be a little announcement I'll have in explaining, what shall happen hence forth afterwards...maybe a hint for a new story to catch some attention...(or stories)? So without any further delaying, enjoy this last chapter here, and you'll find it most joyful (even in a fairy tale) at what happens here, shall we...

**Chapter 10: A Happy Ending**

At the moment, Bugs was with Elmer, who was carrying Marvin, were trying to look through the forest to find Lola, wherever she is? They've been at this for almost so long, that they've lost track of time, which is something very precious at this moment. They took some shelter in a cavern spot from the harsh rain, as it was stated this could lead them to Lola's location, but there were a few…debates about the manner?

"You're sure this is the way, doc?" Bugs asked the bowling ball headed alien in the mirror, as he looks around, squeezing his rabbit ears over the side, clearly all wet from the rain storm?

"Oh course! I'm keeping my part of the bargain, as long as you do the same!" Marvin stated out that he was right, and also in reminding Bugs Bunny of who's leading them.

"But we've been at this for hours long over mountains, trenches, and going through the rain storm? And you'we said this was the quickest way?" Elmer complained to Marvin's direction to which they don't seem to be all that helpful at all.

"Sometimes the shortest routes don't always mean the easiest ways, my hunter friend?" Marvin remark dryly to Elmer in stating the obvious point that some folks don't follow the basic means of things. "Besides, we still had to deal with a rain storm on an unexpected routine, remember, nature can't be controlled without someone's spells to tamper with!" The alien in the mirror stated out another fact about the bad rain storm that they went through. "So….DAHhhhh!" Then Suddenly, Marvin yelps out a cry, as his eyes widen from getting something that shook his body and nearly made Elmer drop his mirror on the ground from being surprised by that scream noise?

"Huagh?" Bugs turns in time to quickly catch the two from losing balance before getting them set up straight. "Careful boys, you almost fell and hurt yourselves?" The rabbit made a slight humor statement in what would happen if he not helped Elmer and make sure Marvin's mirror didn't break.

"What hapwun?" Elmer Fudd asked from seeing the mirror's reaction from what Marvin just did, that was unexpected?

"I just felt something, something happen just now?" Marvin explained with a deep concern expression on his face, as he was getting together the facts of what has just accorded now.

"Well out with it, what happened?" Bugs asked off, as he waved his arms out in being impatient, what happen that got the Martian in the mirror so spooked?

The MArtian in the mirror was trying to focus, but felt something at odd before speaking. "I…I…I can not say it clearly? But I will say this much in a rhyming chat, since it's part of my job." Marvin exclaimed in that he'll explain things in his magical voodoo chat like he does for the evil queen, as the flames surround the mirror without burning Elmer's fingers, as he coughs to clear his throat before chatting away. "Gahum! Before and After the Dark Storm that took place, two rivals are set and gone! Before the storm, the beautiful good light of the land passes away, and during the storm, the beauty of evil light ceases from vengeful hearts." MArvin soon finished his mystical enchantment of words and riddles, as he spoke what was happening at this time.

But of course, this left the other two that heard this puzzled, what did Marvin even just say? As Elmer nor Bugs could make heads or tails of what happened with Marvin that he was given a vision, they'll have to get the answer in the more clearer form of discussion.

"Eh, better start making better sense, Doc.? Cause most of use don't get that mumbo-jumbo?" Bugs exclaimed with a shrug off his shoulders, not getting what the magic being in the mirror said. Then he made a sly smirk while making a threatening reminder to the Martian guy with this note fact. "Or would you like another run in with Mr. Mallet, again?" The rabbit knew that if they wanted to get straight to the point, a little 'pulling one's leg' usual gets them more motivated.

That much made Marvin jumpy, but tried to plead that he was being serious. "I-I-I assure you, I'm not lying, it's the truth! If it makes more sense, then I'll spit it out!" He snapped at stating he will explain things better if these people want it that way. Just so long as there is no MALLET, or Hammer, or any sort of mirror breaking tool around, he will explain what he said again with more understanding.

"But you're in a mirror? How could you spit?" Elmer reminded Marvin that he can't spit, as he pointed on the mirror edge near the bowling head figure's forehead, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Don't remind me?" Marvin replied annoyed at that comment of being trapped in a magic mirror and can't escape it's clutches without help from Prince Bugs Bunny. "Huuagh, moving along?" He signs before shrugging off that feeling, as he deeply says this out to the two while looking at the ground. "Look, all I can assume to say, is this; the queen….is dead." The Martian spoke in what sounded like sorrow, but from the tone, it was true blue and honest feelings that what he spoke, was the truth.

"What?" Bugs and Elmer replied in shock and surprised to hear this piece of news. The queen's dead, did Marvin mean Queen Hazel, or not, but then how, and why?

"You heard right, and by queen, you must know, it's Queen Hazel I'm referring too?" Marvin exclaimed off in telling Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd that the queen he meant, was Queen Hazel, Lola Bunny's stepmother, who's dead. "Hugh, do think she meet her end in such a case in how I saw it, it's almost like she got her just dessert?" The Martian in the mirror signs from rubbing his chin, as what he saw, was how Queen Hazel died during the storm.

"Then that's good news, wight?" Elemr asked in thinking that's not so bad, the evil queen is gone and there's nothing to fear, but that's until something else is mentioned….

"Wrong! Remember what I said about the evil beauty dying right AFTER the other!" Marvin reminded to the hunter's dense-skull, something about that meaning was slowly taking it's toll. "Think for a moment, if Queen Hazel was the Evil Beauty, then who do you think is the Good Bueaty?" Marvin explained it so clear that even slow-witted folks could put two-and-two together in realizing, who else is gone besides Queen Hazel…?

"Wait! You mean Lola's actually…huuuagh!" Bugs suddenly gasped in thinking of the horrifying truth of what the Martian in the mirror was getting at! Could Lola have been….?

"I fear that even you don't need me to spell out what happen, my dear rabbit friend." Marvin replies off in deep remorse for rabbit prince, knowing that the love he wanted to save is…gone from this world. "I'm sorry, I've failed to assist you?" Marvin looked away briefly, stating in grief and sorrow, that he failed to help Bugs Bunny save Lola from the evil queen's wrath.

Bugs shook his head 'no' before stating this off to the depressed guy in the mirror. "No, it ain't yah fault, you didn't do much of this by choice doc., so I can't blame you." Bugs spoke true, this case wasn't Marvin the Martian's fault, it was evil Queen Hazel's doing, which the rabbit made another statement of that matter in term. "And don't forget Marvin, your host that own you, has already paid the price." Then he turns with a sad expression, as he slowly begins to walk off leaving Elmer & Marvin before waving for them to follow. "But at the least, keep guiding us to where Lola is at, even…even if I see the horror myself?" In truth, Bugs Bunny still wants to find Lola even if she's gone, cause he deeply loves her, and so he ask this favor of Marvin to continue to guide them.

Elmer didn't know if Marvin was gonna do that after they know that Lola is dead, however….a surprise came into the act. "As you wish, rabbit prince." Marvin nodded in accepting the rabbit's last request, as he points the duo in the right direction. With that, they'll be lucky to reach their destination where Lola is at….as long as there are no more other distractions, but who's to say in this story?

Meanwhile at a far latter moment here, the Looney Tunes returned ohm,e but it was too late: Lola Bunny had fallen victim to Queen Hazel's evil trick and now it seemed to the gang that the beautiful rabbit princess was gone forever, she could no longer wake up. As the motionless Lola lay on some furniture bed with lit candles by her side, the Looney Tunes have their hats off in sadness to see the rabbit girl is gone.

"Sniff…rest peacefully, little, I say little miss? Gehpm?" Foghorn is seen letting tears escape from him, as he feels awful before closing them in deep sadness.

Next we see Pepe, Sylvester with Tweety, and Coyote nearby, holding their hats in hands while tears are rolling down their faces, for the fallen princess.

"The madam, she was….the sweeties beauty…." Pepe lightly spoke of Lola's kindness from such a beautiful creature.

"A beauty even I never tired from being near?" Coyote exclaimed from never getting tired or sleepy when she was around.

"Even when I sssssneezed, she always help make it feel like it's…gone…." Sylvester said in feeling like even his sneezy nose couldn't interrupt this sad day.

"I know putty tat, I know tat? Beeeoooovvvhhhh!" Tweety tries to support his friend, but he ends up blowing in the cat's fur like it was a hanky, but Sylvester doesn't feel bothered.

Even Daffy, who stood by a chair table, was seen shedding some tears sadly.

"Gauh, humph! Gahuph…humph…oh the agony of my behavior?" The duck weeps, as he turns himself from being seen, the rabbit princess was so nice to Daffy…and he was rude to her ever since Lola had first met the duck and his friends. "Sniff…sniff…huh-huawhhh?" He continues to weep and sniff his running nose from being all sad and miserable, Daffy Duck was not grumpy when he lost something that loved him so.

Even Road Runner was seen crying into Porky crest, as the latter's tears come down. "Meep-Meep, humph?" Porky tries to support the fast bird in understanding his feelings, he and everyone hear felt the same, even the most grumpy person of them, Daffy did to. "Meep-Meep, guahph…guaphmm…Meephhh…" Road Runner continues to weep, as Porky lowers his head down in sadness and respect to their departed friend; Lola Bunny.

Outside in the rain by the window, were the forest animals watching this in the same sadness as those inside were feeling. They all bow their heads for their fallen friend they made.

"Oh it's…sniff..terrible?" Toph Gohper stated with escaped tears in his eyes in seeing this sad display.

"Yes, I agree…sniff?" Mac Gohper tries to comfy his gopher friend, but he cries a bit himself sadly speaking.

"Why she have to die? Sniff…" Sniffles asked with a tear escaping his eyes, he didn't want Lola to leave them…she was really nice, kind, and a good friend.

"I shoulda been quicker…I should…." Henry Hawk was snapping at himself about this mess being his, he stopped when he just couldn't go on.

"We all tried our best?" Hubie tried to give the downer Henry a light pat to lighten up, a little bit to ease him, after all, this wasn't his fault.

"Yah, yah, sniff…that's all we could do?" Bertie replied in trying to cheer the hawk up, not much since he was crying more so then the bird himself.

Outside the house, the other animals started to lower their heads in sadness, all the gophers, mice, birds, raccoons, you name it, even Hippety Hopper went to nuzzle himself with his mother in this sad time.

As rain continued falling outside the cottage, as we slowly begin to zoom away and the scenery goes all dark. Yes, it was a sad evening for them all, indeed.

The scenery changes, as words appear on the screen for us to read while it looks like the season of fall with it's leaves slowly falling to the ground!

…_So beautiful, even in death, that the Looney Tunes could not find it in their hearts to bury her.._

Next, we see the season changes again to winter, as snow begins to fall down while the same words appeared on the screen.

…_They fashioned a coffin of glass and gold, and kept eternal vigil at her side…_

Now the winter season had ended, as we see spring flowers blooming from the tree branch, and again, the same words appear to explain the details of the future of this story.

…_The prince, Bugs Bunny, who had searched far and wide with his two comrades of the hunter and magic mirror had suddenly fell into a magic warp hole in the ground which sent them three season ahead. Puzzling how that happened, which is left, as another mystery? But never the less….They were lost and confused until Bugs & crew heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin._

Now suddenly, we hear the rabbit prince's voice singing a familiar song with a chorus group in the background.

Bugs Bunny & chorus: _**One song**_**, **_**I have but one song**_

Then the titling page went dark soon after, changing the scenery it seems.

_**One song**_**, **_**only for you**_

We now see Lola Bunny, laying in the crystal coffin, motionless and asleep in the _Sleeping Death_ somewhere in the meadow? As the song sings, we see the animals bringing things, like flowers to put them by her coffin to remember the rabbit girl's beauty and gentle nature, the birds flew and the gophers and mice came over with theirs too.

Bugs and Chorus: _**One heart**_

The birds flew over to drop their flowers, the mice and gophers drop their own, even Hippety Hopper brought his own to place while his mother was with him.

_**Tenderly beating**_

The animals all soon leave after dropping their offerings to the sleeping rabbit girl before other figures soon came up next, a familiar group of Seven and a half that is.

_**Ever entreating**_

The Looney Tunes slowly approached with flowers of their own in their hands to give to the sleeping Lola.

_**Constant and true**_

The Looney Tunes all set their flowers down while most ended up taking their hats off after arriving. They set their flowers around Lola's coffin in respects to the rabbit girl they knew. Even Daffy slowly started to come up and took his hat off while holding his flower offering, he and the rest were looking sad, believing that the beautiful Lola Bunny would remain asleep forever. Just as the others set their flowers around Lola, Porky and Foghorn lifted the glass coffin suddenly?

_**One love**_**, **_**that has possessed you**_

Soon after the lid was open, Daffy slowly places his flowers in the rabbit girl's held hands while the others and himself, slowly walked back from the site.

_**One love**_**, **_**Thrilling you through**_

The group all kneeled on the ground in a sadly mourning 'loss' of Lola Bunny, as they and the animals in the back lower their heads. Then a ray of light shone on the sleeping rabbit princess herself, who still rests. Suddenly, a familiar rabbit prince, to the readers of course, arrived on his horse and stopped nearby with the hunter and the magic mirror.

_**One song**_**, **_**my heart keep singing**_

Bugs Bunny in concerns, gets off his horse and holds his hat to his chest while he now sings this song out at seeing this site.

_**Of one love**_

Soon Bugs begins to slowly walk down the rocky sloop path leading to where everyone is gathered.

_**Only for you**_

Now Bugs Bunny approaches while the Looney Tunes sadly watch on, especially when they move away when the prince himself came into the scene. Now Bugs walks up closer to the scene, his suspicion was correct: after skipping two seasons, he & his traveling buddies heard of the maiden who sleeps in a coffin in the forest itself, and it was Lola Bunny it seems.

"Looks like the rumors were true, you 'Are' the sleeping maiden, aren't ya Lola?" Bugs gently spoke to the sleeping princess, as he slowly steps ever closer.

"We would have been hear sooner, if SOMEONE, had watch where he stepped?" Marvin at first, slowly exclaimed before snapping while looking at a certain hunter that held onto him. Stating that from Elmer's wrong turn, they ended up falling into a hole plot that they skipped two seasons when they wanted to find Lola sooner, not later.

"I said sowry, I didn't know that magic hole would do that?" Elmer apologized again, in seeing he's to blame for that mess they went through?

"That don't matter, as long as I've found her, even in this state….." Bugs stated out to his two company pals, as he goes back to looking at Lola some more. "A kiss goodbye, my young love…." Bugs kneels himself down near Lola and kissed her gently on her lips. "A moment of silence, you guys, for Lola." Then afterwards, the prince and everyone else, Marvin, Elmer, the Looney Tunes and even the forest animals kneeled down as a sign of reverence with their eyes shut.

Chorus: _**And away to his castle we'll go**_

Suddenly, as if by magic itself, something wonderful had happened: Lola's eyes began to open, causing her to stretch while letting her hold on her flowers go.

_**To be happy forever I know**_

Then as the Looney Tunes still kneeled, Pepe slowly open his eyes, only to stare in shock, but in happiness. As the other Looney Tunes followed when they open their eyes to stare in disbelief with gaping mouths, but smiling faces too. Then the animals open their eyes next, and blinked in disbelief, at seeing the miracle, Lola Bunny was waking up! Now Lola sits herself up, rubbing her eyes from her tired state, like she's been a sleep for so long, two Seasons even?

"Ohhh…." Elmer stared in disbelief, the young rabbit princess was awake…and alive too, but how?

"My word….his kiss! That was the answer!" Marvin replied in a gaping shock, if he had a mouth that is, but that didn't mattered. "After being lost and the track of the time, I forgot to research what the former queen wanted, and it was the Sleeping Death, which from loves true kiss, broke the spell over Lola." The Martian in the mirror was explaining the state of the situation, realizing what Queen Hazel was up to, and how Bugs Bunny helped break the spell over Lola.

Lola looks around all confused while Bugs slowly lifts his head, as the two's eyes come to meet once again.

"Your…alive?…Your okay, my love?" Bugs stood up in joy to see the rabbit girl he loves is alive and well, like she never really died.

"Hmmph…never could stay away from you to, long ears?" Lola replies with her smile at her prince before her eyes with a tiny giggle.

"Ahh, ya knew use rabbits are found of our ears." Bugs playfully teased Lola back, which made both lovers smile some more.

Lola opens her arms out to the rabbit prince, and Bugs picks Lola up in a bridal style while she held around his neck.

"She's okay!" Porky shouted in cheer, as he hugged Daffy in joy at this miracle before them.

"She's okay!" Daffy returns the favor with the same smile while he too shouted the good news, strange for him to not be grumpy, but he doesn't mind.

Soon everyone, the Looney Tunes and animals danced and hopped around happily in rejoice to see that the rabbit princess had finally awakened. Road Runner made a cart-wheel, Foghorn dance around in his own circle, and most of the others were tossing their hats up in the air while the mice, gophers and birds fly or run around just in their own happy mood as the rest. They all danced around silly, like in knowing this was a true miracle indeed.

The animals were leading out of the certain spot of the forests meadow, and behind them were not only the Looney Tunes, but also Bugs Bunny carrying Lola out with him. While Porky and Foghorn danced and rolled, Road Runner held Lola's hand as he walks around, and soon the group dance around in a waving circle at the departing two rabbits, as Lola waves back at them with her smile. Soon the gang got around Bugs Bunny's horse in waiting, as the prince gently lifts Lola up to it while the animals and Looney Tunes gather around them, as the latter group waves them off with smiles at the soon to be departing to the rabbit prince's castle to be together and be married at last.

"Sniff…Oh, so beautiful? I'm just so happy!" Marvin sniff's with a light teardrop escaping his eye, and pulled out a hanky from out of nowhere to dry his tears in seeing this happy moment.

"Oh that reminds me? Elmer, pull that lever behind the mirror, if you would?" Bugs suddenly responded, as he turns to his hunter pal to do something that he told him about a lever somewhere earlier during their journey trip to find Lola.

"Uhhh, okay?" Elmer replied with any complaining and flipped something on the mirror.

"Huhn, what?" Marvin asked puzzled at what just happened before…. "Thoouuuhh!" A bright light happened and Marvin the Martian was standing outside his mirror prison in surprise and shock to believe, he's free! "I'm…out! I'm….free? But…but how? How'd you do it, please tell me, hum?" Marvin asked Bugs this question while looking back between his mirror and the rabbit prince, how did the rabbit release him?

"I always kept me word doc., plus it didn't hurt to know that there was a reverse switch on the back when we fell in that plot-hole gag earlier." Bugs simply replied in expelling the matter, as the Martian looks behind his mirror prison to see for himself. So, true to the rabbit's words, there was a lever switch in the back of the magic mirror?

"This switch to seal, this switch to release?" Marvin read the instructions with a gaze, that's how he could escaped, he 'humph' at his discovery. "Hmph…to think that being the foreseen being, I couldn't even see this? It makes me so…Angry!" Yep, he was suppose to see and know all, but to think the answer was behind him really was something to make Marvin be upset.

"Whelp…at least this is a happy ending, hahahahahahaha?" Elmer reminded Marvin of the ending they get to see, as he lets off a laugh at knowing this day wasn't a total lost.

"I suppose so….I suppose so?" Marvin repeated that agreement with Elmer in sounding jolly now while staring back at the reunited rabbit love birds, signing in joy that he finally did something good in the end.

Now Bugs turns his direction towards the Looney Tunes who gather around him, as he helps lift them up towards Lola, starting with Pepe, who took his hat off.

Lola bends down to Pepe's exposed head, lightly and gently touches it and kiss him on the forehead, as he blushes while she is saying this. "Goodbye Pepe." The skunk blushes red, as he's brought down so the next one can go.

Then Lola smiles, as her prince brought up Daffy who this time removed his hat and didn't struggle or resist a kiss from the rabbit girl, after all, he was happy to see her awake and okay.

Then Lola grabbed Daffy's head and kissed him on his forehead, as she said this to him. "Goodbye Daffy." She waves to the duck, as he waves back at her happily.

Daffy was brought back down after that so that the next group would go next.

Lola looks down and waves goodbye to to her other friends, like the animals. "Goodbye." Many of those of the forest smiled in being happy that Lola didn't forget them.

Then Lola turns to see Porky, Sylvester with Tweety again, and Foghorn come up next all together which Bugs got the other three and not the latter since he was tall enough to reach. Lola smiles at them, as she gives them each a time, a kiss on their foreheads from the pig, to the black cat, then the yellow canary, and lastly to the rooster, as she laughs off those four for being silly.

Then lastly came Road Runner being lifted up, as he wipes his beak and gets ready to pucker up, expecting a kiss of the lips. "Oh Road Runner, hmm-hmm-hmm, you silly bird you?" Lola giggles out, as she gently grabs his head and turns his face facing down before kissing him on his forehead in goodbye too.

Once all the Looney Tunes got their kiss on the forehead, Bugs gets ready to pull his stead away by the rems while Lola rides it, as she blows a kiss to her friends, the Looney Tunes and the animals.

"Goodbye!" Lola waves out afterwards, as the animals of the mice, gophers, birds, kangaroos, raccoons and more along with the Looney Tunes, even Marvin the Martian and Elmer Fudd waves off to the two rabbits departing for their happiness.

Soon we see the two rabbits exiting the forest and going up a slight hill, as the sun seems to set for them in a romantic way. Bugs looks back at Lola who returns a smile back at her love with the same smile. Now we see them walking on a travel path in the ground while heading towards a pink, orange, and white cloud spot hiding behind the sun's rays? Just then, the chorus group begins to pick up again, as it's drawing to a close...

_**Someday when spring is here**_

The two rabbits stop for a moment, as we see ahead of the clouds, an imagine begins to take shape, a building of some kind? No, it was actually….a castle!

_**We'll find our love anew**_

Yes, it's a bright shining castle just over some clouds that makes it seem like it's in the air, since the sun's light is lighting it up from behind.

_**And the birds will sing!**_

We begin to zoom closer to see it better, it's a real place alright, a beautiful one, and there's no doubt, that's Bugs Bunny's home castle they're heading towards. Lola smiles to peek Bugs on the cheek which he blushes that the girl he loves likes his home…correction, their new home together.

_**And wedding bells will ring**_

Soon the scenery goes dark after seeing the future for the two rabbit love birds new home and future together.

_**Someday when my dreams come true**_

Then we see a book page, as it reads out these words on the page, as the song finishes up to a close.

"_…and they lived happily ever after_."

At that part, the book now closes itself, concluding the end of our story.

_**Someday when….**_

Then something comes up on the screen, the maker of this film, as we hear wedding bells before he hear the chorus make an '_**Ahh…**_' that finishes the song.

_**A VISION-KING Feature Production**_

_**In Technicolor**_

_**The End**_

**VISION NOTE: **The beginning, middle, and near ending were half inspired ideas from another Snow White tale called 'Happily Ever After (1993 film)' where the telling of the evil queen's death was known, and the freeing the being trapped in the mirror, was a special touch on my end. After all, in this Looney Tunes made Fairy Tale, there are some surprises you can never expect to find, and this one takes the cake. As even the Magic Mirror & the Hunter got some screen time in this work to make it a bit longer, and a bit more interesting too.

**VISION ANNOUNCEMENT:** At long last, it's here, the **VISION** of this Fanmake story of a 'Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs' in a Looney Tunes style, is COMPLETE! Truly, I can tell that this story was just as exciting and interesting as my 'Lolalan' work base off a Mulan Fanmake. So once more again, to many of my fans out there, I have created the **IN-VISIONMENT** of a story many have either wanted or never thought to see on the spot. But now is the next question that baffles your minds, what will the VISION-KING plan on showing you all now after this work? Well now, seeing as where I am in progress, the next story won't appear for two more weeks, but on those weeks, one chapter of my originals will appear (of which I'm sure you're well aware of?) on those times. This is to help set the stage, because pretty soon, my longest work, 'Kingdom Hearts: Woody Woodpecker Version' shall soon be finished, and they'll be a new story to fill in that spot as well. For now, I will say this, that the next story to soon come will be of a Jim Henson idea, however, it will be of a work not many see on a FanFiction page. Just find out more on 'This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW' to fill you in on what's going to happen soon enough. So don't worry, the next story to come up is something to trigger bells in your head in remembering something you've seen in the past, that was indeed, a Jim Henson work, but the rest…is for later to be found out? So until the next time, keep looking forward to some new stories that will soon be posted here, and you won't be disappointed….till then, enjoy what you see here and more surprises to come


End file.
